Shooting Stars
by wildhorses1492
Summary: The second book in my Star quintet. Edmund and Lucy have returned to Narnia, with, they can hardly believe it, Eustace Clarence Scrubb, their annoying cousin who hates them. Susan and Caspian are restoring Narnia, but with peace comes a price. The Eastern Ocean is a welcome change from the life of rulers, but Change is hard, and everyone must endure it, even those, not in Narnia.
1. The Start of Two Journeys

**~Shooting Stars~**

**Chapter One: The Start of Two Journeys**

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~Cambridge, England~ **

"I'll come back quicker than you think." Peter whispered, hugging Lucy and Edmund. Lucy smiled and wiped away her tears. Peter had stayed two months with them at the Scrubb's house in Cambridge, and now he was going to the country to study for exams into college with Professor Kirke. They had never been separated like this before, besides the bittersweet parting with Susan, in their lives.

"I know, but we'll worry, and, you'll be alone, for the first time…" She trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished because none of them wanted to bring up what they knew they were talking about.

"I'll be fine, just because I'm going to the place where everything began doesn't mean I can't look out for myself. I was doing that for a long time you know, before you became concerned." Peter said, smiling at her.

"Well, try not to wander off." Edmund grinned reminiscently as he remembered Peter telling him that, the first time.

"I will. And you, try not to let mullet mouth get under your skin. You're a king, you've fought wars and led armies, and I don't think a little boy who hasn't lived as long you have, will be much of a problem." Peter said encouragingly, resting his hand lightly on Edmund's shoulder.

"What're you saying? That I should try and forgive him everything he's done, what game are you playing?" Edmund looked at his older brother suspiciously.

"No game, just, remember, everyone deserves a second chance, even when it seems like they don't. Don't doubt his value; we tend to do that too much." Peter said wisely, removing his hand and reaching for his bags. Edmund stopped, remembering where he'd heard a similar concept. Fine, he'd try, but only because the High King was telling him to, otherwise, the kid was toast.

"Tell Digory we miss him! And that we need to all get together soon, to talk about old times!" Lucy called as Peter stepped onto the bus, destined for Mr. Kirke's house. Peter nodded before the doors hissed closed. They stood on the sidewalk long after the bus rolled out of sight. There is something painful about parting from a friend and a relative. They did not like to be reminded of that feeling again.

"Doesn't it seem like we've lost two older siblings now?" Edmund commented as they walked back up the front path to the house.

"Yes, it does, very much so. I wonder how Susan is, and how Caspian's coping with Narnia. Oh, this will be such a dismal year, staying with…"

"_Eustace_." Both uttered the name at the same time, looking grim.

"After you, _Queen_ Lucy." Edmund whispered, opening the front door and smiling ever-so-slightly. She shared a knowing smile with him as she walked past. Upon closing the door, they were met with an annoying figure. Eustace Clarence Scrubb.

"Done saying goodbye? Well then, Alberta wants you to fix dinner Lucy. Edmund, she wants you to set the table as well." Eustace liked giving orders, it made him feel superior to everyone else, and besides, he rather had the right, it being his house and all. Edmund scowled, but, keeping in mind what Peter had told him, he went about the task he'd been given.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

After a week of Eustace though, diplomacy was beginning to wear thin on Edmund's part.

"Eustace, please, give me the book." Edmund said through gritted teeth, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"No, I want to see what's so special about this journal anyway." The blonde boy retorted. Fingering the gold clasp in the shape of a Narnian fire-flower, he was surprised to note that it refused to open.

"What is this, some sort of prank?" Eustace whined, looking at the sixteen year old.

"No, it just doesn't like you." Edmund smirked, looking at the gold and brown leather book in his cousin's hands. Aslan had prepared for everything it seemed, now, if only he could figure out what the journals were for.

"Rubbish. But I shouldn't expect anything less from you. You were always immature." Eustace said snidely, putting the book back on the table where he'd found it.

"Thank you for the compliment, I'll never grow up, don't believe I want to, you on the other hand, you'll miss out on many things if you do." So saying, Edmund picked up the book and walked out, leaving a flabbergasted Eustace in his wake.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

After that little run-in, Eustace tried to make Edmund's life miserable, he could say anything to his mother and father, and they would believe him, never having liked Helen, or her children in the first place. Little digs at him, such as:

"Edmund, Mother wants you to go get this," or "Edmund, Mother wants you to do that." "Father says you should work on this," and "Father says you have a problem with that." Were starting to drive Edmund insane, not even Lucy was enough to ease his resentment.

She began to get worried, if Edmund was continually provoked like this, he'd do one of two things, something rash, or injure Eustace in a way that he would remember all his life. Edmund was the Just King, but he also had an uncontrollable hatred and anger, that if allowed to grow, would be fearful to see. He was the king who would give no thought about keeping hostages, could care less about his opponent's pain, and fought to the death. Powerful leadership abilities in Narnia, deadly characteristics here in England.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Lucy, what fun does he get out of making our lives miserable?" Edmund muttered, looking at the painting on Lucy's mantle from where he was lying on the floor. They were talking in her room, in the time of the day when they had an hour or so to themselves.

"I don't know Edmund, what I do know is you're not responding to it like the Just King I know you are. If you think about this from a Narnian point of view, you're almost fourteen hundred years older than him, couldn't you act it?" She begged, looking down at him from where she sat on her bed. He frowned.

"You're giving it a valiant effort sister, but it's just not working. I can't stand it any longer, being tormented by someone younger than me! I tried following Peter's advice, and it's working, but hardly enough to show." They sat in silence for some time, thinking about how dreadful these past two months had been, when Edmund spoke again.

"I like your painting."

"Yes, so do I. Aunt Alberta hates it though, that's why it's up here, in this room, so she won't have to look at it."

"She didn't think of throwing it, or giving it away?" Edmund asked casually, focusing more on the ship than on the conversation, an idea forming in his head.

"No, she can't really, it's a gift from a neighbor, Mrs. McCleashing, for her wedding, and the woman obviously has some sort of standing here, so she really can't do anything with it, other than hide it I suppose." Lucy replied.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating." Edmund replied absently, thinking more of his plan to rid himself of Eustace and this house than what his sister had told him.

"Are you all right?" She asked, looking down at him in concern, he sounded…off.

"Fine, just smashing." He grinned, before standing.

"Alright, I believe you, I think." She said as he left. "Oh, Edmund!" She called, suddenly remembering what they were supposed to do tomorrow.

"What?" He asked, opening the door and leaning into the room.

"Tomorrow we're to go grocery shopping, don't forget!"

"Excellent!" He called brightly, closing the door and walking off. Lucy frowned; she couldn't remember any time in both her lives when he'd said excellent without it meaning something more.

"Oh Peter, I wish you were here to help me with him." She sighed, looking at the painting on her mantle again. Abruptly she stood and walked over, she could've sworn the water moved and the ship changed position. Shrugging her shoulders, she left to go fix supper.

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

"She's marvelous! For the first Narnian ship in thirteen hundred odd years, she's lovely." Susan said with enthusiasm, looking over the vessel from where she stood on the docks. It had been too long since she'd last seen a Narnian ship.

"Thank you. Now, if only I could find someone to sail her for us." Caspian said, coming up next to her.

"Hmm, what about that sailor… Drinian I think you told me his name was? He seems to know a great deal about the sea, couldn't he captain her?" Susan asked, glancing over at her husband.

"I don't know, truthfully I was thinking about it, but the question of does _he_ want to, still remains."

"Have you even asked him?" Susan smiled as she spoke. "No, I haven't." Caspian said, looking away.

"Well, when are you?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He shrugged in an offhand manner. "Soon. Tomorrow? I don't know."

"Are you afraid that he'll take offense, is that why you keep putting off asking him? He's a sailor; no sailor I've ever met could turn down the offer of captaining a ship! Just because he's Galmanian doesn't mean that he thinks differently from us."

"I know Susan, I just don't know if I should go now. I don't feel like sailing to the edge of the world and leaving you and Rilian. It's been barely a year since the war with Calormen. I don't want to leave all the responsibilities of rebuilding Narnia on you."

"Darling, you worry too much, Cair Paravel is nearly half finished, and Trumpkin has already told you he's tired of you coming around worrying over minor things. Calormen pays _us_ tribute, I don't think they want a repeat of the beginning of last year, and I'm fine, Rilian's fine, I don't think there's much to worry about, and who said I'm staying?" She finished, raising a dark eyebrow and looking over at him, waiting for a reply.

"I didn't think you'd be going."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to, sailing across the sea for a year doesn't sound like something that would interest you."

"Me? I've just been through a war, danger, excitement, why would I not want to sail the Eastern Ocean? I thought you were merely going to find out what happened to the Lords, not go on another wild adventure. Or is that the reason you don't want me to come?"

"Susan, you, of all people, should know that everything here in Narnia becomes an adventure, or, sudden death." Caspian said reasonably.

"I'm your wife; I will not let you go off sailing a sea filled with mermaids and magic! No, I don't care what you say, I will not stay here. Just because I'm female doesn't mean that I'm weak. You of all people should know that." Susan said, straightening her five feet six inches and glaring up at him. He smiled.

"You're more than I know how to deal with. How did your brothers manage? Fine, you can come, perhaps." She looked at him uncertainly for a moment before slowly smiling as well.

"I knew you wouldn't say no. If you had, well, I'd think of something." Susan said, pretending to look thoughtful. He just laughed and put his arm around her waist.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Rilian, come to Mother! Come here little one." Susan called from where she sat on the floor. The baby looked up at the sound of her voice, before crawling over to his mother.

"You know mother loves you? Yes she does." Susan said quietly, touching her forehead to her little boy's. The baby giggled and tugged slightly on her hair as it fell over her shoulder. She smiled. "You enjoy playing with mummy's hair? Well, you're rather like your father in that respect." She brushed her son's black hair back from his face with her fingertips. He cooed softly while looking up at her, staring back at her with eyes as blue as her own.

"My sweet little boy." Susan whispered. With all the love of a mother she hoped nothing unfortunate would ever befall him as it had her niece and nephews.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Susan brushed her hair out, there was to be a ball tonight celebrating the first year of peace and also to celebrate the fourth year of a freed Narnia. She put down her brush and stared off into the mirror, not really looking at her reflection. It would be coming on four years since she'd last seen her siblings. She wondered how they were, and how much time had passed back in their world. She wondered how Lucy was.

"What do you find so sad?" Caspian asked, walking into the room, having come to look for her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of my brothers and sister. I hope they're alright." She started twisting her hair up into a style from the Golden Age, she really fancied those more, and besides, they were ingrained in her memory.

"I know what you mean." He didn't mention Amalia or Serene, and he didn't have to, both knew what they were talking about, names weren't needed.

"Yes. Now, what is it you've come looking for me about?" Susan asked, trying to brighten the setting.

"The guests are arriving; and I can't welcome them without my queen." He said with a smile.

"I know, I'm running just a bit behind schedule, Rilian didn't want to go down for his nap. He is getting so stubborn; I wonder who he gets it from?" Susan looked at him in the mirror.

"You're not implying he gets it from me? Because you don't give in so easily on many subjects either."

Susan laughed. Standing, she came and stood by his side, slipping her arm through his. "Our guests are waiting."

"See, you refuse to admit it! Now who's stubborn?" He insisted as they walked down the stairs.

"And you refuse to let it go." Susan pointed out.

"Well then, I believe we could safely say he's received this trait from the both of us." Caspian smiled as they reached the bottom, clearly bent on proving his point.

"Fine, you're right, but for now, let's welcome our subjects, and then we'll argue after they depart." Both laughed as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know this is short, only 2000+ words, but, well, the first chapter is always the shortest. **

**A few things need some explanation. **

**Remember the part where Lucy is thinking about Edmund, and how Eustace is provoking him. And it mentions that Edmund is the king who gives no thought to keeping hostages, or his opponent's pain and will fight to the death?**

**Well, I don't know if that's necessarily true, but I also don't know if it's _un_true. In the Prince Caspian movie, when Peter is challenging Miraz, and the man asks for a respite, Edmund shouts to him, "Now is not the time for chivalry Peter!" Meaning that, if it was Edmund fighting, he would've just killed the man. **

**When it comes down to it, I believe that Edmund doesn't give a dime about the people he fights. He retains an impersonal attitude toward them, treating the enemy as merely things instead of people. Something worth having as a king, but in England, where he's just an average person, it's something that could be looked upon as extremely unusual. **

**I liked writing a scene where Susan interacts with Rilian, I thought that it would bring something different to her character in these books, it also helps me look at her as a more motherly, adult character, not the young lady I picture from the movies. ****(Using movie-verse, she's nineteen or twenty by-the-way.)**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**Well, since I've moved on to the next story I'll answer your review for Star~Crossed on here. **

**I'm glad you noticed the way Edmund fights! I've always been very interested in that, noticing it in all the movies. **

**I'm glad you're now alright with the way I ended the first story. I was thinking the same thing about Daniel as well. So, I made the extremely difficult decision to only bring Serene back. I decided not to bring him back because of the very reason you mentioned, so I guess it's worked out fine after all. **

**I**** know the grey hair was a rather big letdown, but I remembered when I started writing it, how Susan didn't fight in many battles, and she probably wouldn't have received it from being in battle. **

**The way she got that scar is a lot less funny than the way she told it, I was thinking of doing a one-shot to fully understand how she acquired it. I think it would help my readers, and it would also give a bit of insight as to why she cares about cosmetics and all that stuff in the later books, the reason she stops believing I guess you could say. **

**I'm pretty positive all the Stars, including Liliandil, will have a large part in this story, but I'll just have to see...**

* * *

><p><strong>MCH: <strong>

**I've heard that somewhere, the bit you mentioned about C.S. Lewis said about Susan. I'm glad you enjoy these altered Chronicles of Narnia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let the Journey begin...<strong>


	2. A Great Journey Begins

**Chapter Two: A Great Journey Begins. **

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Cambridge England ~ **

"Come on Ed!" Lucy called. He sighed as he locked the door of the house behind him. Why they had to get up at seven in the morning just to get groceries didn't make any sense to him. He slipped the metal key into his pocket as he thought about how much he wished he could be in Narnia. Well, at least if he couldn't fight wars in Narnia, perhaps he could fight the war here in England. All it would take was the ration card of his aunt's, which he had, twisting his name and age a bit, and hoping Lucy wouldn't find him fast enough.

He was sick of being treated like a child, a boy who was too young to know anything! It frustrated him when at the dinner table, Eustace and Harold would talk about the war, and then he would point out a reason that the entire situation could've been avoided; they would stare at him as if he was stupid, all because his point made sense. He was tired of it, he wanted to be treated like the adult he had been.

At first, when he was going over the idea in his head, he wished Peter was there to tell him not to go through with it, but then he resolved that in the end, every king has to make decisions alone. Even if they were petty and rather un-thought-through.

Lucy smiled fleetingly at him as they got on the bikes that they had been loaned by Uncle Harold. She was the only one it seemed who never became darkened by the anguish of the leavings. Arriving at the store, he walked with her until almost the end, telling her as he walked away that there was something he wanted to do. She sighed as she watched him leave.

"Like Peter you wish for things that cannot be. These are the times when I question your reasons of bringing them into Narnia to rule, only to pull them away again Aslan." Lucy whispered sadly as she went back to deciding what canned corn she wanted.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Edmund stood there, wondering if this was really a bright idea in the first place, before he could ponder the though further, his name was called. He managed to make his way through everything, but when it came to the name, he got a questioning stare, but the problem of typographical errors was not uncommon. The sergeant signing up the young men knew this for a fact, as did Edmund.

"It's supposed to be 'Albert A. Scrubb'." He said, playing on meeting the man's eyes, which usually meant a person wasn't lying. Sadly, well, not sadly in his opinion, Edmund had learnt from his time as ruler how to lie very well while meeting another person's stare. It came in handy when dealing with prisoners or when he was in court, ruling over a decision. He preferred to call it bluffing, not lying.

"Edmund, you're _supposed_ to be helping me with the groceries." Lucy had just known he was going to do something like this; Peter had talked of doing the very same thing once or twice when he was still staying with them.

Edmund ignored the snide remarks and needling's as he walked past the other men waiting to sign. _"If only you knew what war is really like. When you get there, you'll see that what you thought it was isn't that at all." _ The though pacified him somewhat, keeping him from turning around and beating some of them over the head.

Lucy, he found, was surprisingly quiet as they walked back to their bikes. She didn't reprimand like Susan would've, and she didn't lecture, like he knew Peter would've. He decided it couldn't hurt to vent his feeling on someone who actually understood them.

"He barely had two years on me! I'm a King; I've fought wars, led armies!" Edmund said in annoyance, remembering what Peter had told him.

Lucy was sympathetic, knowing exactly what he felt, and just how hard it was for him. "Not in this world." She stated obviously.

"I know, instead I'm, stuck here, having to do battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb, if ever he deserved a name."

The reason she'd been so quiet was because of the question she'd had on her mind, about whether or not she was pretty. She missed Susan, and wished the older girl was there to tell her that she was beautiful. As Edmund complained, she watched the soldier flirt with the girl that was about the age Susan would've been had she come with them instead of staying in Narnia. The girl pushed her hair behind her ear as she gave the young man her full attention. Lucy subconsciously did the same.

Edmund suddenly realized that Lucy was ignoring everything he'd just asked her. "What're you staring at?" He asked, turning to look. She jumped and spoke louder than necessary, causing him to jump as well, and look back at her. "Nothing, come on then!" She said, mustering a fake cheerfulness that even Edmund could see through. He looked behind him as they walked away, but the soldier and the young lady had already gone, so he shrugged and put it from his mind.

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

"Oh Susan, it's wonderful to see you again!" The auburn-haired young woman said, smiling as she took the offered hand. The raven-haired queen smiled back at the woman, nodding to the lady's husband before replying.

"Lyra, it _is_ wonderful to hear a familiar voice after so many diplomats and their wives." Susan said, a twinkle in her eye as the other woman nodded knowingly.

"Yes, well, there are many more behind us, so we'll move out of their way and talk with you later in the ballroom." Durken said with a laugh, leading his wife away.

After they had gone, Susan and Caspian welcomed several other Narnians and Telmarines before a bright glow from the entrance hall, and several masculine laughs, mixing with a feminine one, drifted down to them. Everyone who didn't know the five Stars of Greenwood knew them now. Several Telmarine nobility sniffed distastefully as they walked by them.

After the war with Calormen and Verius, Aslan had asked them if they would still like to become stars. Durken had politely refused, saying he'd rather give up the night sky to marry Lyra, as his father had done for his mother. But the others, Moriah, Erikk, Arran, Gavan and Zephyr had readily accepted, having wanted that more than anything in their lives, besides their freedom.

Moriah walked between her brothers, her hair longer than ever, having grown past her waist some time ago. She laughed again, twirling and waving her hands in the air as they discussed something, beams of light shooting around the room. Gavan had recently turned sixteen, and he was taller now than his sister. Zephyr was still the quietest one, but you wouldn't think it to have seen him then, laughing as he was. Susan thought, after she'd gotten to know him, that he reminded her of Edmund.

Erikk brushed at his clothes, and the stardust that drifted off onto the floor sparkled, a little Telmarine girl bent to touch it, but her mother nervously jerked her away, still suspicious of Narnian magic. Erikk, hearing the girl cry, turned and walked back. Smiling kindly, he bent down to her level and held out his hand. The sparkling dust glittered in his palm, and the little girl forgot why she was crying and giggled happily. Standing, he sprinkled it down on her. She laughed brightly as it landed on her hair and skirt. He nodded to the mother before rejoining his watching siblings.

Arran, the rogue of the group, who looked like he was only a few steps away from being a pirate, put his arm around Erikk's shoulders, his other hand resting lightly on his sword hilt. He said something to his younger brother, but because of the noise from people talking about them, it was unintelligible. Their easy attitudes and silver, gold, grey and white Narnian clothes made them seem slightly out of place. Even for all the changes, Telmar was still a protocol and etiquette country, very much unlike Narnia had been.

"Caspian, Susan! How good it is to see you again! We decided to forgo our place in the night sky tonight to attend this gala, as we had some part in the Calormen war, even if we did start off as traitors." Arran said, reaching for Caspian's offered hand.

"Of course, you have every right, though, Arran, try not to scare my Telmarine subjects, they continue to stare at all of you rather oddly." Caspian said after they shook hands.

"My King, do you think _I_ would be anything but a gentleman?" He asked, pretending to look confused. "Yes!" His siblings shouted, laughing.

"What are you implying? Are you saying that I have a disregarded for others?" He queried, feigning offence.

"Yes, within reason." Gavan said, grinning. "We'll have to settle this where, certain others, aren't present." Arran said, motioning to the nobility standing around.

"Surely brother you can wait to avenge your honor until we leave this place?" Moriah asked, looking at him with what could be called shock, except for the fact that she couldn't cease her smiling.

"I can wait if I _must_. Caspian, Susan." Arran said, nodding as they left the King and Queen and entered the ballroom. The two monarchs looked at one another and laughed, those Stars could brighten everything, including a person's spirit.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"So, what sort of venture across the high seas are you setting out to do?" Durken asked, looking at Caspian.

"I'm going to see why the Lone Islands haven't been giving any acknowledgment that Narnia is now once again under Narnian rule, and so are they. Susan and I have begun to grow concerned over the silence. She says this sort of thing never happened in her time. I also want to find out what happened to seven Lords, friends of my Father's, who set sail before Miraz crowned himself."

"So, King Caspian is going to sail the Eastern Ocean? Would you need any sailors by chance?" Arran asked, grinning. Everyone knew he was a fine sailor.

"If you're going to let him come along, bring me as well, I think I'd rather like to sail the ocean, besides, I'm an excellent navigator. And, you'll need someone to keep this borderline pirate in check." Zephyr said calmly, though his eyes took on a new interest in the conversation.

"I don't see why you can't. I must confess, besides my Captain, Drinian, and his eight men, I haven't any other sailors."

"I'd go, but I don't want to leave Lyra. Forgive me Caspian, but this venture I must step back from." Durken said, smiling slightly.

Suddenly the thought hit Caspian, besides Trumpkin, he had really no other person to supervise things here why he was away. And if Durken and Lyra wouldn't mind, they would be perfect.

"Durken, would you consider it too much of me to ask you to keep an eye on things here why Susan and I are away?" He asked abruptly, looking at the other man.

"Well, I don't see why I can't. Consider it my penance for being a traitor." He acquiesced, looking away. The memory of what he'd done still haunted him often, even though both Caspian and Susan had told him it was forgiven.

"We were all traitors brother, not just you, stop carrying the burden of that. It was not of our choice." Gavan said gravely as his brothers nodded.

"I know Gavan, but it is hard to let go. It is hard to forget when one still carries the scars." Durken replied, looking at his brother.

"I know. We _all_ know. And we're all in this together." Gavan said, placing his hand on his oldest brother's shoulder. "When did you get so old Gavan?" he asked, grinning, his morose countenance vanishing. The men laughed, the pain of their scarred and broken past put behind them for a little while more.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"It is so nice to see you again, Susan." Moriah said, looking over at the queen.

"Yes, how are you Moriah, are you enjoying gracing the skies?" Susan asked kindly. "Yes, ever so much, it is the best thing in the world!" She smiled happily.

"How is the little prince?" Lyra asked, looking at Susan with interest. Susan laughed, glancing over to where Caspian was standing before replying.

"Growing faster than I want him to, and he's so much like his father. I don't know what I'm going to do as he gets older!"

"I've told Durken, that, if we have a girl, he's not to spoil her, but I don't think he understands. Son or daughter, I believe he'll spoil both." Lyra said, placing her hand lightly on her stomach.

"I didn't know you were expecting! Excuse me ladies, but I must go question my brother on his reasons for not notifying me of this news!" Moriah said, narrowing her eyes at her oldest brother's figure before walking away. The older women watched with bemused smiles as she walked up to Durken.

"I heard that you're going with Caspian. Is that true?" Lyra asked, looking over at her companion.

"Yes. I've told him I'm not going to let him sail an ocean filled with unknown magic, mermaids and who knows what else."

"You're bringing Rilian?"

"I'm not going to leave him, he's barely a year old, and besides, this can't really be all that dangerous. The Lone Islands have never been hostile, though the silence worries me some. But I believe that they just haven't heard any news from Narnia yet." Susan said, scanning the large room as they talked. "Well, may Aslan protect you on your journey then." Lyra said before she moved off, Susan smiled and gave her thanks before she also walked away.

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~Galmanian Port~**

Susan hugged the Duke's daughter before she walked up the gangway with the rest of the Narnians. They'd stayed in Galma for a week, as the Duke of Galma had wanted to throw a banquet and tournament in honor of them. Holding Rilian as she stood next to Caspian she glanced over at him as she spoke. "I think you might have married her had I gone back, it would've pleased her father."

He looked over at her and smiled, shaking his head slightly as he responded. "No, no. I wouldn't have. I'm quite sure." After so saying, he walked to the helm to discuss their course with Drinian, and she stared back at the port as the ship glided farther away from Galma. Rilian fussed, distracting her out of her thoughts.

"I think someone's quite ready for their nap." She said, walking away herself.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"How long does Drinian expect we'll have to keep rowing like this before we reach Terebinthia?" Susan asked as she approached Caspian, concern marring her features.

"As long as we're becalmed I suppose." Caspian said, looking down at the charts again. Susan moved to stand next to him. "What are you studying?" She asked, trying to guess at what he was looking at.

"This." As he spoke he motioned to the blank edges of the map, past the Lone Islands, further east. "You don't really think there could be anything out there do you? I know that the Lone Islanders couldn't tell us anything about that blank area in my day. Do you think they might know now?" She queried, meeting his gaze as she spoke.

"I don't know. But you -" He broke off as the door opened and Reepicheep entered.

"Sire, Terebinthia is on the horizon. Drinian wishes to know your orders!" He looked from one to the other with his eager brown eyes, waiting for a response. "I'm coming." Caspian said, moving to follow Reepicheep back to the helm. After he'd left, Susan took a closer look at the charts and maps. The blank edges loomed, there seemed to be more unknown waters than known. She only hoped Caspian wasn't like Peter, wanting to sail to the ends of the earth, hoping to find…what exactly? It was beyond her. She was distracted from her thoughts by shouting from the deck.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Ahoy there, ship of Narnia!" The sailor on board the approaching vessel shouted from the mast. He slid down the rigging and dashed to his Captain's cabin. An older man emerged following him.

"Ahoy ship of Terebinthia!" Drinian called back, leaving the helm in the hands of his Minotaur first mate, he walked to the railing, subtly gesturing for Caspian to follow.

"I'm Captain Nimrrck, Admiral of King Kilendorr's navy. I insist you must turn back! Port Vern and most of Terebinthia is possessor of Black Death! This is not friendly advice, if you refuse to heed our warnings, we shall be forced to remove you by other means." Captain Nimrrck's sailors gathered around him, the threat intended to be made more meaningful by their weapons and grim expressions.

Drinian looked over at Caspian, waiting for him to reply. As king, it was his right. "Is there no way for me to obtain more water, and rest for myself and my men? We have been rowing without wind or headway for the past two days." Caspian stated, motioning to the limp sail of the ship.

"Sir, I understand, and know no discourtesy when I ask, your name, please?" The Admiral looked over the ship, he was beginning to wonder if they weren't pirates, the way everyone seemed treated as equal aboard the Narnian ship.

"Caspian, king of Narnia, and this is my Captain, Drinian. We're sailing for the Lone Islands."

"My deepest apologies, your Majesty. My men and I were beginning to become under the opinion that you were perhaps pirates of some nature. Clearly we are wrong in that assumption."

"Clearly." Caspian said; the coldness in his voice barely detectable.

"For to make amends, we can tell you of a place to water and rest, until Aslan sees fit to return the wind to you."

"That would make us most grateful to you." Caspian replied.

"Around the southern-most side of Terebinthia, there is a small cove, useless for the large warships of this country, but perhaps better suited for a ship merely trying to regain lost time." Nimrrck said, nodding his head slightly in a form of respect before shouting to his men in Terebinthian to turn the ship back to port. Drinian left the railing to do the same.

"I was beginning to think that he wouldn't let us go for a moment." Gavan said, walking up. He had also decided to come, since good sailors in Narnia were hard to find so early in the deliverance, and also because of the fact the he and Zephyr were trying to keep a family secret well in check.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Caspian, if we don't get a good wind soon we might as well head back to Narnia, before my men forget they are sailors and think they're daisy-chain makers!" Drinian said in exasperation, turning to look at his men lying under the trees, leaning against rocks, staring blankly out at sea, plucking grass or, as Drinian so aptly said, creating daisy chains.

Caspian sighed, nodding in agreement. "Yes, if by noon tomorrow there is no sign of a good headwind, we'll return to Narnia. Agreed?"

"Agreed, and Caspian? There is always next year. I think Narnia will be peaceful for many years to come." Drinian walked out after he finished, leaving Caspian with his thoughts.

Susan came in, a smile on her face and a cheerfulness about her. "Why do you seem so depressed? Aslan will bring the wind back, you'll see. Come, get off this bloody boat and enjoy the shore for the first time in days! You really worry too much you know." She said, placing her hand over his on the table.

"I suppose you're right. I can't help but worry though."

"I know I'm right, I'm always right!" She said, grinning mischievously.

"That, that I doubt indeed!" He replied with a smile.

"Yes, well, there's nothing you can do about it." She laughed, moving away.

"I don't know about that either." He said, walking out of the cabin after her.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Caspian, what if I told you that, well, the wind was back?" Arran grinned.

"I wouldn't believe you." He replied with a smile. Arran was a liar as much as he was handsome. And many ladies said he was _very_ handsome.

"Well, it's true, the wind is back, we can move out!" Arran shouted, standing as he did so. The others looked at him in disbelief. Drinian was the first to stand and walk to the shore, looking at the turn of the tide. He returned, unable to keep the amused, exhilarated smile off his face.

"He's not lying, The wind is indeed back, coming from a southeast direction. With it we can get far enough out to sea to change routes to the Lone Islands. And we can finally leave these doldrums." He muttered, walking back to the ship.

The sailors eagerly broke camp and returned to the ship, ready to set sail. Daisy-chains weren't exactly a paying craft to hone. After three days of running before a swift, warm wind, the lookout sighted another ship on the horizon.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Caspian, Drinian, a ship, she bears no flag, what do we do, she's fast approaching!" The sailor said, after sliding down the rigging. Suddenly Arran came up, lightly pushing the concerned young man away. "Let her come, perhaps she means no harm." He said, smiling slightly, staring off at the ship as she came closer to view.

"Why Arran?" Caspian asked, but before he could reply, Gavan and Zephyr came up as well.

"You can't be serious Arran! Don't you know who you're standing next to?" Gavan shouted angrily.

"Yes, I want to see what he'll, excuse me, they'll, say." He said, nodding to Susan and Reep as they joined them as well.

"You're possessed; some would call you mad, Arran!" Zephyr said; his voice rising as he spoke to his brother.

"Very well. Let it be said, I care not." Arran replied, walking away.

"What's going on?" Caspian asked, sharing looks with Susan, Drinian, and Reep. Gavan and Zephyr sighed. "You will see, you'll see." Was all they said, before they, too, moved out of sight.

As the ship came closer, it was apparent that she was a pirate. Drinian ordered the men to be ready with arms in case they meant to board. As she drew to the portside, heavily armed, ready for a fight, Arran came out on deck, holding his arms up; he motioned for the Narnian crew to lower their weapons. He jumped onto the railing, grabbing a halyard rope, he sliced it with his dagger and the wind picked up the loose bit of sail and tossed him, still holding the rope, onto the foredeck of the pirate vessel, _The Sea Serpent._ The men of the ship gathered around him, and he spoke in a language that was foreign to the Narnians, before coming back onboard the Narnian ship, in the like manner he had left it in. The other ship drew off, about twenty paces away, waiting.

Standing on the Foredeck of the _Dawn_ _Treader_, Arran looked up at Caspian and Drinian, smiling slightly, before proceeding to join them by the helm. Blocking his path from Caspian and Drinian stood Reepicheep, blade drawn, eyes blazing angrily. "Are you meaning to say you captain that crew of motley dogs? You're saying you're a _pirate_?"

Arran smiled indulgently, coldness in his voice as he replied; "Yes, does that bother you?" He moved past the stunned Mouse, toward an equally stunned Drinian, Caspian and Susan. Leaning nonchalantly against the railing, he looked at them with amusement. "Well, stop staring, what are you going to say?"

"Arran, I should order Drinian to turn back and return to Narnia to see you hang!" Caspian said, the wrath in his tone not lost to the other man.

"Very well, but, I'll warn you, my crew will kill every one of you. They don't particularly like to see me threatened." Arran looked up at them and grinned suddenly.

"I have an idea! You leave me alone, and in exchange, I won't attack Narnian ships, once they set to water. Or, I could just kill you now, and take your ship, though it's rather useless as a pirating vessel, and that's rather poor sport on my part. Whichever you choose, you have all the time in the world to decide." He mocked, knowing very well they didn't.

"Arran! Get that disaster out of here! That's an order! You know Father said the only way he lets you do this is because you promised him you wouldn't hunt Narnian ships. You can either leave with that sea wolf or stay here peacefully!" Gavan shouted, looking at his brother, hatred and anger unmistakable. Zephyr looked at Arran with disappointment, his judgment silence instead of angry threats.

"Very well, I'll send her off, as long as it returns you to your more, pleasant state of mind brothers." He said calmly. Taking a bow from a stunned sailor, he wrote on some parchment that Gavan gave him. Wrapping it around the shaft of the arrow, he notched it and fired across to the other ship. Dropping the bow, he stared across and waited for his first mate to give the signal that he'd received the message. The man shouted to the crew, and the ship soon drew out of sight. Arran watched it go with a fond expression.

Turning, he found he was looking into Drinian's brown eyes. "Is there a problem?" He asked, easing away from the angry captain. "I should think so! How can I trust you, a pirate? Men like you aren't bound by words, yo-" He was cut off by Arran.

"No, we're bound by the sea, and all _her_ boundaries! I keep my promises just as you guide this ship! I may not tell the truth a great deal of the time, but you trust me when I tell you, that I will not _ever_ break my word. When it comes to the sea, I never go back on it, it is law, and it is _final_ out here! I'm not Verius." He shouted, the hurt carried through to the older man. He turned and stared back over the horizon, wondering if perhaps he should've left with his men.

Drinian straightened, looking over uneasily at Caspian and Susan. They were just as stunned as he; words could not measure the depth of it. They had never heard Arran speak so strongly about something. If that was the force he carried with him when he led his men, then maybe they could trust him.

"I am not Verius. I'm not! This is my freedom from him, this is my way out. Please, try to understand that." Arran whispered, walking toward the stairs.

"Arran, wait, perhaps we could try this again?" Drinian asked. As a man of the sea, he knew what it meant to love it, to feel a part of it, so, he was willing to take Arran's word, as odd as this situation was.

"We know you're not like Verius, but, you are like nothing we've ever met." Susan said kindly, smiling when he turned around. He grinned. Drinian walked up and held out his hand.

"You know, though I am a man of my word, shaking hands is rather beyond promises. Liars shake hands, black marketeers shake hands, scoundrels and thugs; they all do that as well. Your word matters more to me." Arran said, smiling. He wasn't stupid; plenty of men had shaken his hand and then tried to capture him for a reward, or just kill him because they hated him.

"Very well, I'll trust you, if this is alright with King Caspian." Drinian looked over at his friend and king.

"Arran, you're not going to betray us? You say you're not like Verius, but this incident has me wondering." Caspian asked, looking at the Star with caution.

"I'll die first before I ever lowered myself to betraying the King of Narnia." Arran said, meeting Caspian's gaze.

"Very well, I have no other choice but to trust you then." He said, smiling.

"Well and good." Arran left the helm.

"What do we do about this strange turn of events?" Caspian asked, looking at his wife and his captain.

"I say we follow that ship and hang every mother's son of them! How can you trust him? He's a pirate!" Reepicheep spoke up loudly, looking around at the group of people angrily.

"He keeps his word, he's not lying, we can testify to that as his brothers. He values that above everything, he doesn't ever go back on it." Zephyr said.

"That's why he has so many loyal followers." Gavan grinned down at the Mouse.

"It still remains to be seen. I'm going to be watching him very carefully." Reepicheep said, scurrying off.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"An eventful day." Susan said, walking to the railing, staring at the sunset. "Yes, but I suppose it doesn't matter. Arran has never given us cause to distrust him, except all the times he's lied. But I can't see his reason for telling us he's a pirate." Caspian said, putting his arm around her waist and bringing her closer.

"I think he trusts you a great deal, and he wants to have everything out on the table. He wants you to be able to trust him in all aspects of his life." Susan said softly, resting her head on his shoulder as she spoke.

"Hmm. It could be, perhaps." They stood there until the last rays of the sun had left the sky. Wondering what the next day would bring.

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Cambridge England & Narnia ~**

"We're home! I tried to find some carrots for supper, but all they had were turnips again Uncle Harold. Uncle Harold?" Lucy looked at the newspaper that was hiding her uncle with disdain. They treated her and Edmund like servants, she hated it, but she said nothing, she could valiantly endure their meanness.

Edmund, sick of their rudeness, stuck out his tongue in a very un-Edmund the Just way.

"Father, Edmund's making faces at you!"

Edmund turned angrily to where Eustace was sneaking down the stairs, he felt like he was again in the War of Deliverance with Caspian, except everyone coming at him from every side didn't have weapons, they were using their words and actions, things Peter and Susan could artfully reply to, and ignore, but he could not.

He walked over to the little jerk, intending to tell the brat just how much he hated him, but Eustace fell as if he'd already injured him in some way and shouted out;

"Father he's going to hit me!"

Edmund backed away, but stared at his cousin with barely concealed contempt.

"_For the love of Narnia! Aslan can't you just make the boy vanish into dust or something?"_ Edmund thought in quiet disgust.

Lucy meanwhile, had been going through the mail on the kitchen table, and found a letter addressed to her.

"Edmund, a letter, it's from Mother!" She held it aloft, as if that could brighten the mood. Edmund hoped it contained the news of their early arrival, or something good.

"Come on Ed, let's go read it!" She exclaimed, removing her hat and gloves.

**{~~~~~~}**

"_Dear Lucy, how are you and Edmund? America is wonderful, how I wish you three could be with Father and I! It is very refreshing and new, after seeing our war-torn England. _

_How is Peter, have you heard from him or the Professor? I hope he's thinking hard on his studies and not on America and joining the army. I know he's nineteen and the correct age to join, but I'd rather not have two of my men in battle. Heavens, your Father is enough! I would never cease to worry about both if that were to be allowed. _

_It was odd his reaction to that refusal. _

_Well, never mind that, one shouldn't dwell on the indecipherable, as your Father says. _

_It's a terrible pity that Professor Kirk lost such a great deal of money, or I'd have allowed him to take all of you in while we've been away. He wanted you all to come and stay with him, but I strictly told him "No", just because he's terribly fond of you doesn't give him cause to be squeezed into that tiny cottage of his with all of you for who-knows-how-long. _

_I hope you shan't mind another few months in Cambridge, but it seems as if the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now and Father and I won't be able to arrive on the date we planned. _

_Send all my love on to everyone! I dearly hope you aren't having too badly a time with Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold; they can be a bit "New Fashioned" at times. How's Ed getting along with Eustace? I know Ed's sixteen and Eustace is only twelve and a half, but I had hoped that some of Ed's kindness would rub off on the boy!_

_Well my dear Lucie-Lou, I hope this letter finds you and Edmund happy and content, _

_Lovingly, Your Mother and Father." _

**{~~~~~~~}**

"Another few months, how will we survive?" Lucy said, looking around in dismay.

"At least you've got your own room; I'm stuck with mullet mouth. As Peter so aptly named him." Edmund said, picking up the letter Lucy had dropped. Wanting to read the dooming words himself.

"How lucky Peter and Susan are, off doing interesting things no doubt. Susan in Narnia, Peter with Digory." Lucy said, looking at herself in the small mirror next to her bed.

"Well, they're the oldest, we're the youngest, we don't matter as much." Edmund muttered, falling crosswise onto his sister's bed.

"You know, in this picture it almost looks as if the water's actually moving." Before Edmund could reply, the most annoying person currently in their life walked through the bedroom door.

"Still playing your old game?"

He had been listening outside the door and now walked grinning into the room. He had managed to hear them all talking about Narnia when Peter had been there, and now he loved teasing them about it. He of course, thought they were making it all up. As he was far too stupid to make anything up, let alone a whole country, he didn't approve of it.

"I'm trying to think of a limerick." said Eustace, "listen to this;

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time,

Believing in Narnian nursery rhymes."

"Please let me hit him!" Edmund exclaimed in a threatening tone. Lucy just put her hand on his arm, reminding him that they were a king and queen; they could act royally, even though things were difficult here. If Eustace had been like any boy, he would've done one of two things; cleared out or flared up, but he wasn't like most boys, so instead, he just stood there, enjoying their anger.

"Do you like that picture?" he asked

"Yes, I do." Lucy replied.

"It's a rotten picture."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund muttered in reply.

"It's my house, I'll go where I please, you're just guests."

"I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here. You know, I've a mind to tell Aunt Alberta it was _you_ who stole her sweets." Edmund said, closing the door and cutting off Eustace's escape.

"Liar! I did no such thing!"

Edmund!"

"I found them under your bed, and you know what, I licked every one!"

"_Edmund!_"

"Ugh! I'm infected with you!" Eustace cried out.

While the boys had been fighting, Lucy had gone to inspect the painting closely. She found that the water was indeed moving. She shouted for Edmund, but it wasn't until the spray and salty wind actually hit him that he paid any attention to her cries. He smiled at her, knowing exactly what this meant, and both completely forgot Eustace in the joy of the moment. But they quickly remembered him when he started screaming.

"Stop it or I'll tell mother!" He shouted, the fear obvious in his voice.

"Fine I'll just smash the rotten thing!" He shouted over the din of wind and wave.

"Eustace no! Stop, don't!" They both cried as he pulled the picture from the wall. But as they fought to keep him away, the room filled with water, and they found that unless they swam to the top, they would most likely drown. Lucy kicked off her shoes as she swam, knowing that they would only worsen her cause. Gasping as she arrived at the surface, she looked around, then she was horrified to notice that the ship in the picture was bearing down on them, and Edmund would be drowned by it if he didn't swim.

"Edmund, Eustace, swim! Now, hurry!" She shouted, moving herself. All three could hear the groan of her timbers as the ship arched up behind them.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Captain! Men overboard!" The lookout shouted from his perch, pointing to a spot in the water nearly directly in front of them. Drinian turned to Caspian with a confused expression. These people had appeared out of nowhere. Caspian ran to the railing with Arran and Gavan. "What should we do?" Arran asked, looking worriedly at Caspian and his brother.

"I think the only thing to do is to rescue them, and ask questions later." Gavan said obviously.

"Fine, Drinian, we're going to go rescue whoever these strangers may be!" Caspian shouted to the Captain.

"Keep her steady now; we don't want to be run over as well." Arran joked weakly, before he dived into the ocean. Why they were risking their lives for unknown people swimming in the Eastern Ocean was beyond him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**What do you think? Yes, I know I brought the Stars back! I honestly think that they're better in this one than in the first story. Yes, Arran is a pirate, this has nothing to do with my love of POTC or pirates in general. {I'm not joking.} **

**The reason I did that, is well, {I've got hints all over the place that he acts like one} because in the book Voyage of the Dawn Treader Caspian tells Edmund and Lucy after they arrive that they were nearly overhauled by pirates. and Reep actually did say he thought they should've followed the ship and "hung every mother's son of them" that is a direct quote. **

**I like the idea that Arran uses this as an escape from Verius. I also like the idea that he's a man of his word, because that makes him a character to watch out for, because now you'll be wanting to make sure he keeps his promises. Also he _is_ a liar, it'll come up later how severe a liar he is.**

* * *

><p><strong>But Enough about Arran. As {I hope} you can tell, I'm going to try to combine the plot of the book and the plot of the movie, blending them into one plotline, with many branching subplots. I'll make the green mist a subplot that goes somewhere, unlike the movie. {Green mist wasn't in the book} I think you'll be mightily pleased with my work! <strong>

**{Now, W.H., you must type it out! Ugh, must I really? Yes, they want to read it too! Fine, fine! (sigh of defeat)} this is just a preview of the conversation that is ongoing in my mind about writing _anything. _I just wish I could think it and it would appear onto the word processor! {don't you?}**

**I liked writing that part when Susan and Caspian are talking as they sail from Galma, because in the books that part is utterly humorous! I also like the idea of playing with plots that happened. I love the possibilities of changing certain parts! this is so much fun! **

**{I promise a huge disclaimer at the end of this story, again} **

**I enjoyed writing Edmund's little adventure! I like the idea of him being the only young man in that room who actually knows what war and death looks like firsthand. He was the only one of all those sign-up boys who actually knows and has _experienced_ war. And he was a mere child the first time! Mostly I was just playing with facts there though. **

**I know I'm forgetting a bunch of stuff I wanted to tell you guys, but I'll remember before I go to bed tonight and just be berating myself for my stupidity! I'm going to stop now, as this chapter is already 6,000+ words long and I've just added 1,000+ words! Hope you enjoy this! ~ W.H. 1492**

**If you have any questions, leave them in a review or PM me, I'll get back to you as fast as possible! **


	3. Iron Breaks & Iron Binds

**Chapter Three: Iron Breaks & Iron Binds **

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Nothing but Narnia (for now) ~**

Lucy gasped as she came up for air. She could swear that Eustace was trying to drown her! If only he could get a grip and try to swim instead of panic! She was relieved when he finally swam away from her. At first she fought whoever it was that had dived off the ship to rescue her, until he tried to get her to relax.

"It's alright, you're safe now." he coaxed, she nearly forgot to tread water when she realized it was Caspian. So, they were back in Narnia, and not many years had passed after all! In her excitement she felt that she shouted too loudly, but this was much too much to whisper about.

"Caspian? Edmund it's Caspian!"

Edmund politely refused help, and instead turned to where he heard Lucy shouting. "Are we in Narnia?" He asked, looking around in disbelief. The man who had come to help him laughed. "Yes, you're in Narnia!"

All four ignored Eustace's cries, he was the damper on all this, Edmund thought in disgust as they made their way to the ship.

"I want to go back! I want to go back to England! Let go of me!" He shouted, in his fear he nearly drowned Arran. The pirate leader scowled and slapped him across the face to shut him up, and luckily stunned him long enough so as to get him back to the ship.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked, looking at Lucy in amusement after they had arrived on ship's deck.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Lucy said, smiling.

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted, thinking it was very good to see his friend again after so long. Caspian handed him a towel as they talked. They all turned sharply when screaming ensued near the prow. Arran fell to the deck and gasped lungful's of air. He felt that a moment longer with this urchin from the sea and he'd do one of two things, toss him back to drown or kill him.

"Ew, get that thing off me, I said get it off!" Reepicheep flew off the screaming child as if he'd been shocked. He scurried over to the three monarchs, rearranging his attire as he did so.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy cried, glad to see the Mouse again after so long.

"Your Majesties, but first, what to do about this hysterical interloper." So saying, Reep turned back to look at Eustace groveling on deck with a slight shudder. Eustace, managing to get some semblance of control, shouted out; "That giant rat-thing just tried to claw my face off!"

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs Sir!" Reep tossed back.

Eustace screamed again, causing everyone to step farther back from him. "It talked! It just talked!" he wailed, looking around at all the others in disbelief.

"He always talks." A soaked Gavan said, looking at Lucy, Edmund and Caspian in confusion. How could someone _not_ know about Talking Beasts?

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian replied with a grin in Reep's direction.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness; I promise you I will not say it." Reep answered, making a witty comeback from the insult.

As Eustace ranted and raged about being here, Reep looked up at Lucy and Edmund. "Perhaps we could throw him back?" He asked, his eyes lighting up with hope. Arran, after catching his breath, had moved to stand next to the Pevensies. Hearing Reep, he spoke up.

"I know we dislike one another, Reepicheep, but on this one point we agree completely. Except, why don't we feed him to a shark, it would be entertaining to watch." Arran grinned as he spoke, the idea sounding far better than keeping the whiner with them the _entire_ voyage. Edmund turned to look at Lucy; she was shocked by what she read in his eyes.

"Edmund!" She scolded, looking disappointed in him.

"Caspian, what is all….By Aslan…" Edmund and Lucy turned when they heard the feminine voice. The woman at the top of the stairs stared down at them; her long black hair lying in a braid that fell over one shoulder nearly to her waist, a few curly strands that were too short framing her face. They almost didn't recognize her. She looked so different, happy, older, and to their delight, more Narnian.

"Susan!" They cried at the same time. She walked slowly down the stairs until she was standing in front of them. "Oh, I missed you so." She whispered, throwing her arms around both of them in a warm hug. Lucy returned it, tears falling from her own eyes. It was _so_ good to be here again. Pulling back, Susan looked them over. Edmund smiled at his sister, remembering their last parting.

"You're soaking, come let's get you into some dry things, then we'll talk." She said, laughing slightly through her tears.

Eustace ran around the deck behind the happy reunion, screaming about being sent home. Upon seeing a Minotaur, he promptly fainted. Caspian, leaving Lucy, Edmund, and Susan so they could have a moment alone, came up to the Narnian sailor. He grinned down at the boy before clapping the sailor on the shoulder. "See to him will you?" He asked, giving the boy one last amusing glance before going to find some dry clothes. "Your Majesty. Hmm…" he said, looking down at the boy, wondering why he was so different from the King and Queen of old.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Lucy, I don't really know if any of my clothes will properly fit you. As you can see, dresses really aren't suitable for this venture, so, that might make it a bit easier to find something to wear." Susan said, opening the door to the rear cabin.

"I'm not quite as young as last time Su." Lucy replied with a smile. Susan turned to face her sister. "Oh, it is so good to hear your voice again!" She said, tears returning to her eyes. Lucy came forward and hugged her sister, both too emotional to speak without coming to tears.

"I believe while we were talking, Edmund and Caspian have come and gone, so take your time deciding what to wear." Susan said kindly several minutes later, laying several different outfits down on the bed.

"I missed having an older sister!" Lucy laughed as Susan was about to leave.

"And I missed having a younger one. I missed _all_ of you." Susan smiled as she closed the door behind herself.

Lucy turned and surveyed the outfits; she wanted something that was easy to move around in on deck. So she chose the white blouse, dark pants, and the maroon vest with gold embroidery on it. She was combing out her hair in the mirror when she heard the sounds of a baby fussing. Turning, she walked over to the bassinet in the corner, she hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings, which was why she hadn't noticed it before now. The dark haired baby stared up at her before bursting into confused whimpers. He did not know who this stranger was, he just wanted his mother.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered, smiling slightly. At her soft voice the little one looked up at her in surprise. Since she had the feeling that he'd only resume his crying if she left him, she reached down and picked him up; trying to recall exactly how many thousands of years it had been here in Narnia since she'd last held a baby.

"You look just like your parents." She said, noticing he had blue eyes and dark lashes like Susan's. And black hair and clear a complexion like Caspian's.

"So, I get to be an Aunt again." She whispered softly, walking toward the door.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Lucy was glad when she found Susan, Caspian and Edmund. She wanted to know what this little boy's name was, and also what had happened to Eustace, as she felt a responsibility for him, it was his first time in Narnia after all, and he was her cousin, as much as she disliked his griping and annoying habits.

"Oh, Lu, I'm so sorry, usually he sleeps most of the day and is keeping me up all night, he's such a heavy sleeper, I didn't think he'd wake." Susan said, reaching for her son.

"Who's this?" Edmund asked, looking between the two. Susan smiled and looked at Caspian before she spoke. "This is Rilian, your nephew. We're his parents."

"I knew it!" Lucy said before she gave a squeal of delight. Edmund just smiled, being his usual passive self. He always seemed to sober up when he arrived here in Narnia, Susan noted, remembering how he'd acted just like a kid in England, but when they were brought here to help Caspian he grew up spiritually. He always acted like he was the Just King. Now she wondered if he acted that way all the time, she just hadn't really noticed.

"Welcome to the oddest family this side of Narnia." Edmund said, looking at the baby fondly. They all laughed at that, for they all knew there was more truth to it than joke.

They left the deck and walked into the main cabin, several maps were spread out on an ornately carved wooden table bolted to the floor. Edmund walked over to them, remembering the questions he had wanted to ask.

"So, exactly how many years has it been here since we came? It's one year by our time." Edmund said, looking around at Caspian and Susan.

"Three years here, coming on four. During that time we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert, along with a few traitors, and the Giants of the North have surrendered, they all now pay tribute." Caspian said, pointing to several places on the maps as he spoke.

"There's peace across all of Narnia." Susan said with a smile.

"In just three years." The two ruling monarchs looked at Edmund and Lucy expectantly.

They smiled, this was better than they expected, but now for the other questions. "So, if there are no wars to fight; and no one's in trouble, then why are we here? Didn't you call for us?" Edmund asked, his expression of puzzlement not lost on the others.

"No, not this time." Caspian said, frowning in thought.

"We don't know." Susan said, looking down as she pondered the question.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Suddenly Caspian smiled, his sober attitude vanishing as he remembered something. "I saved this for you, in case you ever came back." He walked over to a built-in cabinet, opening a door he reached in, turning back around he tossed the object to Edmund. Edmund, upon catching it, smiled, he'd found is torch. And it still worked.

"Thanks." He said, shutting off the power.

Lucy now took the time to really look around the room. It was truly beautiful. She stared wistfully at the painting of herself, Edmund, Susan and Peter riding through the woods, chasing after the White Stag so many thousands of years ago. It no longer brought back sore memories, only fond times of days past, in a world where they ruled as the greatest of leaders, and the noblest of friends. She could swear that she heard their laughter echoing back down to her through the years.

She smiled broadly when she saw the golden figurehead of Aslan above the fireplace. _"Oh Aslan."_ She whispered. She could barely contain her joy when she saw her dagger and healing cordial. She reached for them, but then stopped, wondering, was it alright for an ancient owner to come back and try to reclaim what hadn't belonged to her for many years?

"Oh, may I?" She asked, looking to Caspian as she spoke.

"Of course, they're yours." He replied with a grin.

"Peter's sword!" Edmund exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that it had been given to Caspian.

"Yes, you may hold it if you wish." Caspian was quick to offer it to him. Edmund stared at it for several seconds. The day he held that sword would be greater than reminiscing over old times. It was a kind favor, but no, he couldn't.

"No, Peter gave it to you." He said, knowing it was a weak sounding excuse, but he wasn't worthy enough to hold that weapon.

"Susan, your bow and arrows." Lucy said, looking at them, she smiled.

"I know, I just thought that since we were bringing everything else, we might as well bring these too. I only wish we had thought to bring Edmund's swords." Susan said softly, glancing over at her brother as he talked with Caspian.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Lucy said, looking in the same direction.

Edmund laughed. "Fine, we'll fight, but be prepared to lose, I have a reputation that goes back centuries."

"I know, I want to challenge it." Caspian replied good-naturedly, putting his arm around Edmund's shoulders in a comradely fashion.

"I'll need something to fight with."

"I'll see what I can find." Caspian said, moving to go. Edmund followed him.

Lucy and Susan stopped fussing over Rilian looked at each other and smiled. Edmund would be alright.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Edmund grinned as Caspian tried to knock him off balance. He always enjoyed getting his opponent to the place where they wildly tried anything. But he knew he'd have to let Caspian win, he was the king after all, and when he left, Caspian would stay. For now he'd enjoy playing around. This was almost too easy. But in the end, instead of blocking Caspian's sword, he lowered his own, ending the fight with his opponent's blade at his neck. _That_ was something that hadn't happened in a _long_ time. Caspian frowned momentarily before smiling.

"It seems you've grown stronger my friend." Caspian sheathed his weapon as he spoke.

"Seems I have." He replied, knowing it was a joke of sorts. Strength didn't matter. Something about the air here brought back his great swordplay abilities.

He walked over to Lucy, looking around for signs of Eustace. He knew it was wrong, but he was glad the little bugger was sick. It was better than having to deal with his complaining and whining. As he leaned against the rail next to Lucy, a sailor gave him a cup of wine, knowing he'd be thirsty after that fight. "Thanks." He said breathlessly.

"Your Majesty." Was all the man replied.

"Edmund, don't you think that if we just keep sailing, we'd…tip off the edge?" Lucy asked, she'd been pondering the thought for some time, as Susan and Caspian didn't seem overly worried about that sort of thing.

"Don't worry Lu; I believe we're a long way from there." Edmund smiled before he took another swallow of wine. It was good to be back.

Eustace chose that moment to discover he was feeling the effects of Lucy's cordial, and he came up out of the hold, scowling at his cousins, who seemed just fine with being confined on a tub like this. Lucy, for some reason unknown to her, was feeling motherly toward her young cousin and asked him how he was.

"Are you feeling better?" She shared a smile with Edmund, both knowing that if he was, it was because of her.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I happen to have an iron constitution." Eustace commented snidely, disliking how happy his cousins were.

"As effervescent as ever I see. Find your sea legs?" Reep said. He had come to congratulate Edmund on an excellent fight, but finding Eustace there, he chose to wait until it was a more private moment.

"Never lost 'em, simply dealing with the shock of things, Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." He muttered the last bit of his sentence, feeling, in surprise, rather small around the mouse. Edmund choked on the wine, his look of disgust plain. If this kid survived Narnia, it would be because he had guts, and a will to live against all odds, not because of _intelligence_. Edmund knew this for a fact. He had thought himself intelligent when he first came here, but on closer inspection of his stature; found that he was just stupid and idiotic.

Reep looked confidingly at Edmund and Lucy, and he winked as he said, "I don't think he has "a cute" anything."

For Eustace, that was the last straw. "I'll have you know, that as soon as we reach port I'll contact the British Consul, and file a charge to have you all arrested for kidnapping!" He walked away as he spoke, trying to seem threatening, but he ran into Caspian, who was talking with Arran about trade winds. Eustace backed up as the two men walked forward.

"Kidnapping is it?" Arran asked, smirking at the brat. What he wouldn't give for some of Isle Orrm's Hillndorf poison right about now.

"That's funny; I thought we saved your life." Caspian said with a benevolent smile. He would indulge in this peasant's crazy games, just as long as they didn't run too severe.

"You held me against my will! In the most unhygienic quarters I might add, it's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Arran asked, looking at Edmund.

"Oh, he's just warming up. I don't believe we've met?" Edmund added, looking at Arran expectantly.

"My name's Arran, sometimes smuggler of illegal trade goods, usually baron of the black market, and currently, pirate leader of the ship _Sea_ _Serpent_. Also, I'm a Star." He added as an afterthought. Edmund turned to look at Caspian, eyebrows raised in skepticism.

"It's all true. I was going to hang him, but we go back further than this ship, so, for old times' sake I'll let him live, just as long as he keeps his word."

Here Arran grinned. "And you are King Edmund the Just, King of Old, brother to Queen Susan." He bowed slightly. Edmund smiled in return, he liked this character, and wondered where Caspian and Susan had found him.

"Arran! Tell Gavan here that he cannot expect to…" Zephyr trailed off when he saw who his older brother was talking with. Gavan jerked his arm out of his brother's grip.

"These interruptive young men are my brothers, Sire, Gavan, he's the one on the left, and Zephyr, on the right. They're not pirates, and they detest my being one." Arran said.

"Call me Edmund, please; I haven't been called Sire in centuries." Edmund said with a grin.

Everyone was distracted by the sudden shout from the lookout's perch;"Land ho!"

Edmund jumped up and ran to the helm along with Caspian, Arran, Gavan, Zephyr and Lucy. Susan was waiting for them at the top. They all stared out at the green island. "Oh, it's been so long since I've seen Felimath." Lucy breathed.

"I almost forgot it came first." Susan said.

"It's nothing but green grass, sheep and a small village on the other side, though, that was in our time, it might be a city now." Edmund said to Caspian.

"The real port, Narrowhaven, is on Doorn, it's the main island, but you have to sail around Felimath to get to it. It's sort of like the metropolis of the Lone Islands." Lucy said, glancing at Eustace sitting on the deck looking angry.

"Why don't we walk across Felimath, Drinian can sail the _Dawn Treader_ around to the port on the other side of Felimath and pick us up, then we could sail over to Narrowhaven. It would give us some time to stretch our legs." Lucy suggested.

Everyone looked at one another, nodding, why not, they'd been on this ship long enough, and besides, a walk across Felimath might be good. "I don't see why not, Drinian, lower the longboat." Caspian said, all of them wanted to walk on land after so long at sea.

As they were getting ready to lower the longboat, Eustace ran up, asking what they were doing.

"Well, will someone please tell me what's going on?" He demanded, looking around at all the dismayed faces. Arran groaned. "Must we take him? I was hoping for a break from his complaints."

"I hate this blasted tub, I want to get off, and so if you're getting off, I'm coming with you!"

Caspian scowled, he turned to Susan and whispered, "In that case, he might as well stay here." Susan, ever kind, frowned at her husband.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance; he's never been here before. You're lucky to not have seen us on our first time in Narnia. We were the whiniest lot you'd ever see." She said, looking off at the island, remembering fondly that first great adventure.

"Fine, but only for you." He said, straightening. "Good." She smiled.

"He can come." Caspian ignored the groans from Edmund, Gavan and Arran.

As they stepped out of the boat, and watched it row back to the ship, Susan looked worried. "I know Rilian is sleeping, but perhaps I shouldn't have come. Being a mother trumps adventures like this." She said. Caspian put his arm around her waist comfortingly.

"He'll be fine for an hour or so. You know you need some time away. I wish you'd try to get a decent sleep at night, I've told you he'll be fine, he won't break if you leave him." He smiled down at her.

"I _know_ that. Come on, I think all the sea air has gone to your head." She said, rolling her eyes in amusement as they walked away. Caspian laughed.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

The grass seemed greener than Lucy remembered, bending down to touch it, she was surprised to feel the power coursing through the blades. There was magic here. She could tell that the others felt it too. Arran, Gavan and Zephyr looked around uneasily.

As they crested the hill, Arran called for them to stop. Running up to where Caspian and Susan were he explained his reason for the sudden halt. "Those men. I know them, when we reach them, this is what I want everyone to do." He motioned for them to gather around him.

"Lucy, Susan, you are sailors from the _Sea_ _Serpent_, Caspian, Edmund, brothers, you as well. Eustace, just go along with it. I am your leader, we're all pirates, come here to trade, our ships are just off shore, the _Treader_ is a ship we've just captured at sea. No matter what happens, do not tell them you are rulers of Narnia, unless they happen to be loyal supporters of the crown, then, and only then, will we tell them the truth." Arran looked around the circle, meeting everyone's gaze.

"Why all this Arran?" Caspian asked.

"Because, I don't want you to be killed. I'm a man of my word, remember?" He said, smiling, though his tone held gravity to it that many of them noticed.

"Very well, I suppose you should lead then Arran." Caspian said, standing aside.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Hello the wanderers!" the twelve men called out, watching the group of nine slowly walk toward them. They recognized the leader. "_Arran_." The boss of the men, Pug, muttered greedily.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Arran, the infamous pirate leader!" Pug shouted. The man with the long blonde hair jerked his head up at the greeting, lightly fingering the ornate, tasseled hilt of his sword.

"Well, as I live and breathe, _Pug_. What have you been up to, you thieving dog?" The young man said; the edge in his voice clearly definable to everyone in his party.

"Nothing much, just wondering when you'd be paying us a visit. Are any of those people with you some slaves fer barter?" the grimy man asked, looking behind Arran.

"I don't trade in slaves Pug; you of all men should know that." Arran's knuckles turned white, he was holding his hilt so tightly.

"I did, I also know that you freed several 'undred last month from one of my slave ships bound for Calormen, I was 'oping it was just a rumor." Pug sneered, scowling at Arran, hatred burning in his eyes at the memory.

"I did. No one should be forced to serve, Pug. I know this better than anyone."

"Ah, yes, your "almost betrayal" of King Caspian and his beloved wife, ol' what's-'er-name…" Pug trailed off, feigning forgetfulness.

"You and I both know her name to be the Queen Susan of the Southern Sun! Shut your yapping mouth before I forget that I'm a civilized Narnian and not a barbaric pirate!" Arran shouted, bringing his blade several inches out of it's scabbard.

"Ah, but you see, I din't forget what yer afraid of." Pug said, smiling as if he had just thought of something fantastic. Caspian, Edmund, and Susan both saw the two other Stars, not just Arran, visibly pale. Pug reached into his dirty tunic, pulling out a thin necklace chain.

"You wouldn't." Arran said, taking a step back.

"Aw, but I already 'ave." Pug said, walking forward and grabbing Arran's hand so fast it caught everyone off-guard. Arran gasped and stumbled to the ground as Pug wrapped the chain around his hand.

"How dare you!" Arran gasped, staring at the chain. Edmund suddenly was struck by how pale and washed-out Arran was starting to look, and wondered what a dying Star looked like. He hoped Arran _wasn't_ dying.

"See, ladies and gents, all magical bearing Narnians are deathly afraid of iron. Even a small bit, like this chain around your Captain's 'and can suppress their magic, kill 'em if you tie enough of it to 'em. So, even the "mighty Captain Arran" can be defeated." He taunted, kicking the fallen young man. Arran gasped and coughed into the sand.

"You cruel devil! Gavan shouted, running out from his group and falling on his knees next to his brother.

"Cruel I may be, but your Captain's the devil. No one should be able to do all that crazy fire stuff like 'e does, it just ain't normal."

Gavan stood, glaring at the man. "I swear to Aslan, if you don't remove that chain I'll blast you to hell and back!" He threatened through gritted teeth, a glow radiating off his form.

"Aw, ain't that sweet boys, 'e's a Star too. Grab 'em!" Pug shouted suddenly, barely giving them a moment to get their blades out. Eustace ran through the muddle of fighting Narnians and slave traders and fell down next to Arran. He didn't know why he was doing this, he didn't harbor any special feelings for the man, but something inside him had to help. He managed pull off the chain and toss it away before getting yanked to his feet. Arran stood shakily, the color slowly returning to his complexion.

Arran drew his blade as Pug turned around. The slave trader smiled cruelly before drawing his own sword, motioning for his men to stay back. "After playin' with that little bauble you'll 'ave to fight fair." Pug used Arran's unsteady countenance in his favor, and several minutes later Arran was bleeding from multiple wounds. Yet he refused to give up.

"That's one thing about pirates you have to admire." Caspian whispered to Edmund from where they stood, being held by their captors. The fight between the Slavers and the Narnians was over quickly, as the Stars were rendered useless by the iron, and Caspian and Edmund weren't much use when they were outnumbered.

"What?" Edmund asked, glancing at him.

"They don't give up."

"An honorable trait." Edmund replied.

Arran gasped, checking the flow of his blood with his free hand, wondering just how much longer he'd be conscious. "Come on, give in." Pug said, breathing heavily.

"Just because I pass out doesn't mean I'm giving up!" Arran whispered through gritted teeth, falling to his knees.

Pug smiled smugly. "Well, men, it appears we've got some new slaves."

"Finn, grab the mouse, Dev, shut up that babbling brat! and be careful with those girls, we don't need them looking bad for auction tomorrow. Gret, Hf, carry Arran till he's dead, he was a great pirate once you know." Pug sneered down at the unconscious Star before walking to the front of his men, leading the way to the City of Felimath. As he walked past Caspian, the king shouted; "Don't you know what you're doing, who we are?"

"I don't care sonny. But you'll surely fetch me a good price, excluding your mouth." Pug said, walking past him.

Halfway to the city, Arran regained consciousness, so they made him walk, as it was obvious that he'd live, if tended to.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

As they reached the outskirts, a man walked out of an inn, toward his carriage, he noticed the tall dark haired young man and wondered where he'd seen his likeness. His mind brought forth the memories of his beloved king, and he knew he had to do something, as that young man wasn't a typical slave, none of them were.

"Hold Pug, hold your march!" He shouted, walking toward them, motioning for his servants to follow him. Pug turned and smiled broadly at the man, showing his bad teeth.

"Well, if it isn't the honorable Lord Bern! Come to tell me you want another order of slaves like last March?" Pug asked, looking greedily to the man's money purse.

"No, I want to look at this lot, the dark one if you will." He said, motioning to one of the bunch. The dark haired's gaze was careful, and his countenance cold, bent mostly on reassuring the woman next to him. If Bern had had a weak heart and was prone to fainting spells, he might have collapsed right there. The young man was nearly an exact replica of his long dead king.

As Dev shoved the dark haired young man closer for Bern to have a better look, he turned and lunged against him, shouting in the Narnian language. The woman with the long black hair that he had been standing next to cried out in kind, fighting against the ropes that bound her, screaming a word that sent shivers of remembrance down Bern's spine, as he recalled shouting that same name when his friend and king was crowned.

"Caspian, Caspian!"

Bern winced when she fell, the ropes biting into her wrists. "How much for him?" He asked, a plan forming in his mind as he stared into the tall young man's brown eyes. He now could put a name to him. Caspian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, a cliffhanger, I don't think I've done one of those before! **

**I think Pug did a suitable job of explaining the iron for now. I'm basing that on magic lore and other things. Gavan explains this further in the following chapter. **

**And that bit about "the Narnian language" is explained in the next chapter as well. I have a theory about that that I can explain now though, so you'll understand and be on the same page with me. It's this: ****There has to be multiple languages in Narnia, even Narnia has a separate language, and I quote: **

**"Peter leant back with half-closed eyes and recalled to his mind the language in which he had written such things long ago in Narnia's Golden Age."**

**That quote is from the book Prince Caspian, the part where Peter is going to challenge Miraz. So, I'm basing the language thing on that. Then, if you want to get into greater detail, there has to be different dialects in Narnia, so everyone has to have some common ground. **

**This common ground I'm going to refer to as "Trader's Talk", "Jargon", or as it can be more sophisticatedly called; "Merchant's Tongue". As it is very likely traders/merchants would've invented a language so they could talk amongst each other and with the natives of other countries. **

**It would be, {in my opinion} far too hard to learn all the dialects and languages of other countries, including one's own, so this is a simple way to communicate. **

**In my version of the Narnian world, the language is a great deal like English, thus, the Pevensies were not seen as strange when they came into Narnia, as every good Narnian knows that language. See, there's a good, strong logic there!**

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how best to introduce Rilian, so I thought it rather sweet to have Lucy notice the baby, instead of an awkward introduction from Susan and Caspian. <strong>

**I like that Lucy seems to have a way with kids, how her character in the film version of this story turns more motherly after they find Gael. So I built on that. **

**Some babies _do_ sleep all day and stay up all night, I was one of them. My Mom and Dad joke, _to this day,_ about how they'd put me in a baby swing at one in the morning, hoping I'd go to sleep. But I just stared at them, and I never even nodded off, then I'd sleep a lot during the day. I had my days and nights switched, still do even now sometimes. **

* * *

><p><strong>In the book, VOTDT, it says that Pug is a pirate, so, I reasoned that he would've met Arran sometime. <strong>

**{Again, Disclaimer, Arran is not a product of my love of everything pirate and POTC, I keep my feelings, likes, and dislikes for other worlds and books separate when I write stories.} **

**I think that Pug and Arran would've been tense friends. Pug is the man that shook Arran's hand and then tried to stab him in the back, the guy who agrees to split fifty-fifty and then double-crosses everyone. They only rely on one another when they absolutely _have to._ **

**As Arran's said, he hates slavery, and Pug knows this, so he flaunts the fact that that's what _he_ does for a living. **

* * *

><p><strong>I liked changing to Bern's POV at the end of this chapter, it's kind of hard, but it looks good. I'm not really all that great in writing in first person, usually I just stick to third, which is what I did, I <em>really<em> need to work on writing in first. {The quandaries of a writer} **

**As you can now finally see, I'm combining book and film both. I think the blend is good. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, a small fact I discovered when rereading the book...<strong>

**If you count all the days Caspian was at sea before the Pevensies fell into the picture ,{literally}, it's exactly thirty days, or 1 month. Caspian, by request, was allowed to sail for a year and a day to seek out information of, or the lost Lords themselves, after Narnia was at peace, by Aslan. **

**So, the Pevensies and Eustace sailed with Caspian for eleven months and a day exactly. It mentions near the end of the book that they only have a few days left to the grant before time's up and they have to head back. That's about when they stumble upon Aslan's Country. **

**I thought that was pretty interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be up shortly. Happy reading! ~ W.H.1492<strong>


	4. Many Things To Explain

**Chapter four: Many Things To Explain**

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia (Still) ~**

Susan stiffened, wishing she could remember the language Lone Islanders spoke. She knew that none of their group, except for Arran, knew what was being said, and Arran was too weak to translate. When the man shouted something as they walked past, she looked fearfully up at Caspian.

"It's going to be fine, somehow we'll get out of this, you'll see. Don't cry Susan." He whispered, wishing he could put his arms around her.

"You don't know that, we don't know what that man wants." Susan said, nodding to the richly dressed man as he approached. Caspian looked up to stare at him. Caspian wasn't going to soon forget the way they'd been treated here, and as soon as he was able, these Islanders would know his wrath. He noticed the man was shaking slightly as he talked, the man's eyes never leaving his own. He scowled when Dev moved him away from Susan.

"Caspian! Please, don't separate us! Caspian, don't let him separate us!" Susan screamed, fighting the man holding her.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Susan, don't fight it, He'll just make it worse!" He stopped shouting to find he was now in front of the man, who was slightly shorter than himself. The man looked from him to shout something to Pug. Pug said some more numbers, finally relenting and stopping at one hundred and fifty. The man nodded in agreement, looking at the rest of the bunch. Every time he looked back, Caspian met his gaze with hate.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Pug, enough of your stupid games, I'll settle for one hundred and fifty and nothing less! That's all he's worth anyway as an untried slave." Bern felt an odd taste in his mouth as he uttered the word, knowing Caspian was anything but.

"Let's see what else you have." Bern muttered, walking around the nervous group. He was hesitant to look up, knowing most of them didn't know what was being said, but they had an idea of what was going on. He disliked meeting Caspian's gaze because he just stared at him with clear hatred. Bern stopped and looked at the dark haired woman that had been crying, then to Caspian.

He watched with pity as the young man's gaze turned loving when he stared at her. He met Bern's eyes and looked away when the man shrugged helplessly. He couldn't buy her, she'd be too high priced, and he hadn't expected to be doing this today. But, Bern knew, if his plan worked, then all these people could be saved, and Narrowhaven would cease to be a slave trade center.

"I'll take the half dead one as well. If he dies I can feed him to my dogs." Bern said, lying easily. If the Star died, he'd be buried the way a proper Narnian should be.

"Very well, 'e's free, since 'e's as good as gone anyways." Pug said dismissively; knowing that he wouldn't get anything for Arran at the auction. As the group moved on, Bern felt almost as low as a murderer; watching Caspian stare after them, hopelessness in his eyes.

He turned to Lord Bern and started shouting in rapid Narnian, but Bern just shook his head, motioning for him to slow down, he hadn't heard the language in so long it would take some getting used to. Bern's eyes lit when he came upon another idea. Trader's Talk. It was a universal language, not Narnian, Galmanian, Terebinthian, Calormen, or anything else, but a separate language, meant for times much like these.

"Do you know Trader's Talk?" He asked kindly in the language. The young man smiled in recognition.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Very well, forgive me for not taking the girl as well, but Pug is a shrewd trader, and she would've been far too high a price for me to pay at the moment." Bern winced again, noticing the wounded look return to Caspian's eyes.

"She's my wife. Please, if there's any way…" He trailed off, not sure what right he had to even ask the man.

"There is a way, but you must first tell me something. I bought you, er, rescued you, because you have a regal look to you-" Before he could finish, Caspian interrupted, running the risk that this admittance might change something.

"I'm King Caspian tenth of that name, I delivered Narnia from the hands of my usurping Uncle, Miraz, with the help of the four Kings and Queens of Old, Queen Susan is my wife. And if you don't help me think of some way to save her no man in Narrowhaven will escape my wrath!" Caspian shouted at Bern, but stopped when he noticed the older man's look of shock.

"So it's true then. Narnia is once again under Narnian rule, how many years I have waited for that news." Bern whispered softly as his gaze landed on the injured young man being tended to by his servants. He suddenly realized that they must act.

"Just who are you? And why do you wish for a free Narnia?" Caspian demanded.

Bern jerked out of his musings and suddenly realized that this was the King, and he was still bound. He reached for his dagger as he answered the question. "Bern, Lord Bern, a friend of your father's. I fled with several of my companions under the guise of exploring the Eastern Ocean. We arrived here and I stayed, married and never went back, never sent envoys or letters of inquiry to Narnia, fearing Miraz would hunt me down and kill me because of my loyalty to your father and you."

Caspian rubbed his wrists as Bern spoke, relieved to have the rope off. "Thank you for your kindness. Now, I must find a way to get my wife, her family, and several of my men back."

"I believe I know of a way, but you must come with me, we can better discuss this in the privacy of my home. I think my servants have tended to the young man well enough for now." Bern said, looking to his servants, they nodded.

"Very well, but time is short, I do not wish to leave my people with that man any longer than is necessary."

"Come with me." Bern said.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Susan had grown very quiet as they walked toward the ship that would carry them across the cove to Narrowhaven. Lucy and Edmund shared worried looks about her. "Su?" Lucy asked hesitantly when they arrived at the docks, and the traders were too busy to notice.

"What Lucy?" Susan spoke softly, her voice catching. Lucy could tell she'd been crying.

"Nothing, I'm just worried for you." She said, before the Traders hustled them into the ship.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"This'll be where you'll stay 'for the auction tomorrow." Pug sneered as they were shoved into a cell in Narrowhaven. Lucy looked up from where she stood in the corner and realized that they were taking Edmund and Eustace somewhere else.

"Edmund! Edmund, what are you doing with my brother?" Lucy screamed, turning to stare at the man.

"Y can't all be in the same cell, it just ain't sensible missy." Pug said, concentrating on Gavan and Zephyr.

The two Star's ropes were removed, but were quickly replaced with shackles. "If you let us out I'd promise you, you'd get a thrashing you wouldn't forget!" Gavan shouted threateningly.

"I really don't care t' make good on that." Pug said, slipping another thin chain out of his tunic and putting it around the boy's neck.

"Relax, this ain't gonna kill ya'." Pug muttered, moving as the boy slumped back against the wall.

"How can you know? You're not the one who's experiencing it." Gavan muttered, wincing at the pain.

The trader did the same to Zephyr before leaving. Susan and Lucy were glad they hadn't been shackled, but what did that matter since there was no escape anyway? The cell was twenty by sixteen feet, Lucy noted, walking around the perimeter several times.

"I wonder how long they've been dealing in magic bearing Narnians and other prisoners to know about the iron?" Lucy mused, staring out through the iron bars on the front wall of their prison.

"I don't know, but help me, this isn't right for them to suffer." Susan said, moving to kneel by Zephyr. Lucy came up to Gavan, who was still leaning on the wall.

"I'm curious, why does iron have this effect on you? I know it's painful for many Narnians, but this is far worse than I've seen." Lucy said, breaking the thin chain.

"Let me catch my breath first." Gavan said, breathing as if he'd just run a marathon. Zephyr was on the floor, his back against the wall, eyes closed, muttering something both girls couldn't make out.

"Zephyr, stop, it's just going to drive you insane, stop saying that." Gavan whispered hoarsely, looking to his brother. Then he turned to Lucy.

"You want to know why it has this affect my Queen? Break a bit of it off, very good, hand it to me, yes, I'm sure." Gavan said, holding out his hand for the small length of chain. He grimaced as he pulled it hard across his palm, causing blood to flow. Lucy gasped, remembering Arran's injuries, and the silver blood. It was uncanny.

"A Star's blood runs silver; it is this color because it is mostly magic. It's what keeps us alive, as your blood does for you, but our blood also gives unlimited power, the ability to live longer. We carry so much magic that it's almost like getting knocked off your feet to come in contact with iron. Most Narnians don't have this much, so it is merely painful." Gavan tore the hem of his shirt, using it to wrap around his hand.

"I didn't know that, I can't imagine what that must be like." Lucy said, recalling Arran's look of agony when he fell to the ground.

"If I might ask, how did you come to know my sister and - Caspian?" Lucy said, suddenly realizing that Caspian was more than just a friend now, he was family.

"We betrayed them." Gavan said, smiling grimly.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused.

"We were spies, and we nearly got them killed because we told every move they made, everything they did, to a traitor, a man who wished to see them killed, and Narnia returned to its Telmarine ways and customs." Gavan said by way of explanation.

"But…you're Narnians." Lucy said, not at all understanding this.

"Perhaps I might explain some other time? When I have the strength?" Gavan asked.

"Yes, sorry." Lucy said, realizing that he'd be exhausted, and that she needed to go see how Susan was. She walked up to her sister, who was once again sitting in the far corner, staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"Susan, how are you?"

"Oh Lucy, how I wish Aslan could save us!" Susan whispered. Lucy sat down next to her and reached for her hand comfortingly. "I know, I know." She replied. Lucy didn't know what would happen, and she was afraid, but she knew she had to be strong for her sister. As they sat in silence, Lucy became acutely aware of a shuffling, pacing sound coming from the other side of the wall on Susan's left. A low, animalistic whimper roused her curiosity even more. She crawled forward to a grate in the floor, and looked into the cell next to theirs.

A large white she-wolf with grey accents on her fur paced with her head down, a shackle on her hind leg, giving her space to move, but still greatly constricting her actions. As the she-wolf turned her head, smelling the air, Lucy noticed a thin iron chain around her neck as well. "Oh, poor dear." Lucy whispered, wondering if the wolf was a Narnian wolf, and if the chain prohibited her from speaking, or something crueler.

The wolf suddenly stared at her, having heard her whisper, and smelling her scent. Its grass green eyes met hers emotionlessly. Girl and wolf stared at one another, waiting for the first one to move. Lucy suddenly struck upon an idea.

"Do you understand Narnian, or anything?" Lucy asked slowly. The wolf gave a low whine in reply.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now, to test if you truly do understand me; and I'm not just talking to a wild animal," Lucy muttered, wondering if she was going crazy in the cell from worry over her brother and Caspian's fate, "Walk to me as far as the shackle will allow. Good!" Lucy praised, as the wolf came up to the grate and lay down facing her. They were nose to nose.

"Okay, now I'm going to get that ugly thing off your neck." Lucy muttered, reaching her hands through the grating and sliding them into the thick white fur. It was several seconds before she managed to find the chain; she slid it around until she found the clasp. Opening it, she pulled it away from the wolf's neck and tossed it back behind the animal. It hit the opposite wall with a clang.

Lucy gasped, jerking her hands back through the bars as the wolf jumped up and away with a snarl, before coming to a stop in the middle of her cell and howling. Clearly that iron had restricted her, sobering her to almost complete inactivity.

In Lucy's cell, Susan jumped upon hearing the howling. Turning, she saw Lucy stretched out across the floor. She slid down next to her sister to find out what she thought so fascinating. Susan gasped when she saw the she-wolf.

"What-how..?" She asked, looking to Lucy for an explanation.

"I thought there was something over here, and so, when I looked, there she was. I wish she'd talk to me, but I'm afraid she might be too savage after being treated in who-knows-what-way." Lucy replied. As she spoke, though, the wolf walked back to the grate. Lying down again so she could look into their eyes, she started to speak.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Where is your ship?" Bern asked, turning to Caspian as they arrived at Bernstead, the Lord's estate on the sister island of Avra. It was quite a beautiful residence, if one wasn't distracted by more important matters of state. The manor was built out into the water, the lower terrace nearly level with the sea. It had most of its windows facing the ocean, so as to get a cool breeze, for the weather in the Lone Islands is rather like the tropics. Bern's land spread out in an ever widening radius from the manor. Lord Bern was a fair man, and he had tried, in all the time he'd taken residence on the Lone Islands, to cease the trading of men. As a result, he had many hundreds of servants he'd freed from slavery, but because his land was so fruitful, and the men and women so eager to serve, there were no worries over food, drink or shelter.

"Probably rounding to Doorn by now." Caspian replied as they disembarked from Bern's sloop onto the terrace, built for such a reason.

"I'll have Wrenn fly out to send a message before they enter the harbor, we don't want them captured as well." Bern said. Before Caspian could inquire as to whom this "Wrenn" was, a little girl ran out to them shouting excitedly.

"Father, Father's back! Everyone, Father's back!" Her auburn curls bounced wildly around her face as she ran. The hem of her white and lilac purple dress was torn and she was barefoot, but Bern either didn't care, or ignored those details as he smiled and knelt down to embrace her.

"Lily, what have I told you about shouting for your sisters when I have a guest or otherwise?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"I know, "Never shout because it causes Mummy to run and everyone to start asking too much questions at all the 'xact same times." Lily recited proudly.

"Well, that was more or less correct." Bern said, standing, but keeping her hand in his. Caspian watched the two interact with an amused expression, but he looked up sharply when more shouts and yells were heard from the terrace entrance.

"Oh darling! I'm ever so glad you're back! There is so much you need to do!" The woman, with similarly colored hair to that of the little girl appeared first, a rainbow of paint smattered on her hair and her dress. Her hair was back in a loose braid, wisps falling over her eyes. Her light summer dress was a spring green with yellow accents, and she was also barefoot.

"Look out father, mother, Lily, you, sir, _move_!" Two girls, one in a sky blue dress and brown hair, the other in a flaming orange, with hair to match, galloped past, bareback, on two grey mares. The animals, instead of stopping, plunged into the surf, their riders screaming in excitement. The mares dove beneath the surface, while the two girls climbed back onto the terrace.

"Water Horses." They explained to a stunned Caspian as yet another girl, this one in yellow, came out onto the porch and gave them thick, sandy colored towels, all the while reading a book.

"Dahlia, Celandine, Please, must you introduce yourselves in this fashion?"

"Darling, this is what I was talking about; they won't keep still long enough for me to paint a portrait of them!" Bern's wife said, ignoring the fact that there was a guest and her daughters had just jumped off a terrace on horseback. She acted as if it was a normal occurrence, which was true.

"How's that new book Buttercup?" Bern asked, looking at the other girl with a grin.

"Marvelous father…" the girl in yellow muttered, nodding and smiling to herself as she read, her short brown hair ruffled by the warm summer breeze as it blew off the ocean.

"Father, Jon stole my drawing pad!" A girl came running up dressed in dark pink, her long chestnut hair blowing back in the breeze as she ran.

"Well, Ivy took my pastels!" another girl, identical to the first shouted, running out after her sister, she was wearing light pink.

"Father, Missy is going to foal, and I don't know what to do!" A blonde girl wearing a dark purple shirt, black pants and brown knee-high riding boots ran out to her Father, a worried expression on her face. Before Bern could help her with her quandary, or even answer, yet another girl ran out to him. She had on a light green and pink dress, with reddish-brown curls.

"Oh father, I really need you, Wrenn says my skills aren't good enough! But I've told him and told him, I can treat injuries, I learnt from the best - you!" So saying she threw her arms around her father in a hurried hug, before going back to shouting over the cacophony of noise.

"Father I've had it! I really have! This piece won't sound right, I'm about to throw it into the ocean!" Another girl, this one in red and black came out, waving some music sheets in her hand. She had the darkest hair, nearly black.

"Oh father, I've got a splinter!" a little girl ran out, holding her right hand in her left in front of her as if it was infected. She had leaves and twigs in her long brown braid and her green dress was in tatters.

"Father, please, I wish you would help me with this poor tree, it's really quite pitiful." A girl in white said, pulling off her gardening gloves as she spoke. She had a dark tan and her brown hair had a sun kissed look to it.

"Oh, Father. I'm glad to see your safe home! You must tell us how your business trip was and – who's this?" a young woman stopped at the terrace entrance, her eyes glancing at Caspian with a question, before she looked back to her father. She had her hair up in a style that reminded Caspian of Susan, and her dress was, well, let's just say that it was wildly patterned with all the colors of her younger siblings.

"Roxy, girls, please, I have something to tell you, and I wish you'd all stop shouting!" Bern yelled above the noise. The silence that followed was deafening.

"Caspian, these are my daughters, and my wife. Roxanne, this is Caspian, King of Narnia, and these Islands." Bern said, talking to the paint-stained woman.

"Oh, goodness, my King, what you must think of us! Please, though, call me Roxy, everyone does. Except for those who call me Mother, "Mummy" "Ma" "Maman" and all other endearing titles a mother earns in her life." Roxy said, giving a shallow curtsy, more paint smearing across her dress from the brush she held as she did so.

"Of course." Caspian said, smiling at her sentence.

"And these are my girls. Azalea, the oldest, at nineteen," the young lady in the crazy patterned dress curtsied.

"Buttercup, next oldest, eighteen," the girl in yellow nodded, taking her eyes from her book for an instant.

"Celandine, next oldest, seventeen," The wet girl in orange smiled and nodded sharply, shaking water drops everywhere.

"Dahlia, next oldest, sixteen," The other wet girl in sky blue grinned.

"Eglantine, the oldest younger girl, fifteen," The girl with the worried expression over her mare smiled slightly, and bowed, which was unusual for a girl.

"Fern, next youngest, fourteen," The girl who had been complaining about reliance in her nursing skills curtsied.

"Ginger, thirteen" the musician who had been threatening to throw the music into the ocean nodded.

"Hyacinth, twelve," The girl in white who had been talking about some tree, curtsied deeply.

"The twins, ten, Ivy and Jonquil, or, Jon as she prefers," The two girls who had been fighting over art supplies curtsied.

"Kennedia, nine," The little girl crying about a splinter nodded, ran forward to shake Caspian's hand, stopped between him and her parents, then ran back and hid behind them when she realized what she was doing.

"And the youngest, Lily, she's six." Bern picked up the child who had been first to arrive, she giggled and put her arms around her father's neck.

"Twelve?" Caspian asked, surveying the large group.

"Yes, and that doesn't include the many servants, who are all great friends as well, and all the talking Narnian beasts and all the water horses, ordinary horses, goats, sheep, forest animals, pigs, cats, rats, dogs and the rest of the menagerie we keep around because of my girls - and my wife." Bern said, smiling indulgently as he looked at his family.

"Now, though, Azalea, please help your Mother with these children, Caspian and I must talk over something. It regards the future of the Islands." Bern said, returning to the somber state he had arrived in.

"Come with me, Sire." Bern said, motioning into the manor. Both men stopped when one of Bern's sailors shouted for him.

"What is it now Everyn?" Bern sighed, momentarily passing a hand over his face and muttering something about "too many people".

"What do we do with this injured man?" The Calormen asked, motioning to Arran, who was helped to the terrace by two other sailors, even though he was complaining that he could walk without help, in usual Arran style, wounded though he was.

"Arran?" The blonde haired young man looked up sharply, and his grimace of pain was momentarily replaced with shock.

"Azalea, what in Aslan's name are you doing here?" He replied, staring at the young lady.

"I live here. But what's happened to you?" She asked, running down the stairs to his side.

"I decided I'd had enough of easy living fighting on the sea, and decided I'd mess with fate. No, guess." He stated flatly, wincing as he tried to move forward. She replied something and looked at him with concern.

"I say, young man. I don't know you, but I dare say my daughter does. Just who _are_ you?" Bern asked, his expression stern.

"Arran, captain of the pirate ship _The_ _Sea_ _Serpent_. I don't believe we've met either. I think your daughter had something to do with that too." Here Arran's gaze turned to Azalea's, and she blushed slightly, looking down.

"She refused to tell me who her father was, now I know why. I don't blame you if you want throw me back into the ocean, but, put me on my ship instead, as I don't think I can very well swim to her in this state." Arran continued, struggling to make light of the situation by mentioning that Bern would want to keep him away from his daughter.

Caspian interrupted before Bern could reply; "Your ship is still out there somewhere? I thought you sent her back to Galma."

"Yes and no. Yes to the fact that she is, indeed still out there, probably on the north of this very island, and no to the fact that I didn't send her back to port." Arran grinned weakly. He had said he wouldn't raid their ship, and he wouldn't harm Caspian's crew, he didn't say he'd sent his ship back, but that idea _had_ been implied.

"Azalea, I think there is much you two have to explain, but for now, Fern, help him, girls, the rest of you wash up and get started helping with dinner. Caspian, I don't know how much privacy we'll have, but we _need_ to talk." Bern walked away into the recesses of his house and Caspian followed, glancing back at the group on the terrace once more before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I know I gave Bern twelve daughters. There's really no reason behind that, except that I loved the idea of him being a reserved man with a rather wild, rambunctious family. it says simply in the books: **

**"Bern's gracious wife and merry daughters made them good cheer." **

**{Twelve daughters all with flower names has NOTHING WHATEVER to do with the Twelve Dancing Princess fable, I promise!} **

**I like the idea of Bern being a calm man, but when strangers see his home they can't understand why it isn't more like he is. I portrayed Bern as a Telmarine who is a free thinking man, and he listens to other people's ideas and thoughts, but he wasn't always that way. He stayed and married a girl of the Islands, a Narnian, who vastly changed his opinion. **

**Something the six other Lords, his friends, couldn't understand. Sure, they liked the Narnians well enough, but to marry one was probably considered below their rank, {Remember, they're Telmarines, not lost puppies (couldn't help it!)} ****They stayed friends, but when the time came to set sail and find some way to destroy the mist, Bern stayed with his family. **

**Roxanne is the leader of her girls, but she also is the grounding rock. She encourages their creativeness, but also curbs the wild side, the side they get from her. she disciplines them and loves them. She also brings out Bern's wild side, what little there is of that.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what the atmosphere is like in the Lone Islands, but whenever I read the book, I always imagine it to be tropical. I don't know, I suppose I like the idea of palm trees and tropical flora and fauna. I also like the idea of a large happy family living somewhere in a lush beautiful island. Try to put aside the movie and think in a new perspective with me, humor the writer if ya don't mind. {lol}<strong>

**I have never read of Capaill Uisce {pronunciation: Cabyll-Ushtey: meaning roughly: 'water horse'} having an appearance in Narnia, so again I took a creative license there, as water horses are rather vicious and cruel. I kept them wild and unruly, but tamed down their folklore side. I hope this doesn't bother you, don't worry they don't come into the story many more times after this...About once more I think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, Bern already knows Caspian's name, because of Susan shouting it, and he knows that Caspian looks very much like his beloved, deceased king, which is why that went by rather smoothly. I also think that the character portrayed in the movie by Ben is not one to be doubted if he had said that. <strong>

**{That is, if they had gone by the book more.} **

* * *

><p><strong>Now, What else is there... {What else is there?! You should write a book: "How To Offend Women In Five Syllables Or Less".} Who can tell me where that's from? ;) <strong>

**Oh yeah, tell me your ideas and thoughts about the Star-magic. Flames or whatever will be helpful. **

**I titled this "Many Things To Explain" because there was a bunch of stuff in book and movie that had been just barely touched, so I delved into it full force. {prison cell stays, and Bern's family} **

**I can't think of much else, except that this is slightly a filler chapter, fleshing out Bern and his family more than the book and movie does. If there are points that you wanted me to address, but I didn't and missed them entirely, please leave them in a review, I'll tell you about them in the next A/N or PM you immediately, {as soon as I can} **

**My favorite part is where Caspian meets all the daughters of Bern. Those kids have strong resemblances to my siblings, down to the shouting! Well, enjoy! ~ W.H. **


	5. Plans & Green Mist

**Chapter five: Plans & Green Mist**

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

Forgive me, my family makes very free. Neither my wife nor my children have even seen, or known, anyone of nobility worth knowing. And, well, Roxanne is rather a free spirit." Bern apologized for his family as he closed the double doors to his study. It was two stories high, his study, with three walls covered in books to the ceiling, and shelves built around even the doorframe. The fourth wall was made of six glass double doors, leading to a balcony looking out to the sunset. Heavy maroon curtains framed each double door.

"No, it is nothing, believe me, my wife would be delighted to know there are still old-fashioned Narnians around. As would her siblings." Caspian said quietly, his mind more on what to do, than on a family that would be seen by _his_ people as rude and barbaric.

"Please sit, unless of course you wish to pace, as your father did." Bern said, unable to stop the smile from gracing his face when he noticed Caspian's actions.

"Someday, when we have the time, you must discuss my father with me, as I do not remember much of him." Caspian requested, his gaze landing on a Narnian blade in a glass case.

"Of course my King." Bern nodded in agreement. "Now, the Governor of the Islands, Gumpas is his name,"

"And what is this man, this Gumpas like? Does he still acknowledge the King of Narnia for his Lord?" Caspian interrupted.

"In words yes, all is done in the king's name, even slavery. But he would not be pleased to find a living, breathing King of Narnia coming upon him in the midst of all this treachery and vileness. And if you were to come alone to him to discuss, his _actions_, shall we say, he would not deny his allegiance, but he would claim that _you_ are a liar." Bern said, sitting in a chair.

"Well, speak of your plan then." Caspian said, waving the Lord to continue while he listened.

"You said your ship would be rounding the point?" Bern asked abruptly.

"Yes." Caspian answered, walking closer to inspect the Narnian sword, he recognized the craftsmanship as old Narnian.

"How many men have you?" the Lord questioned.

"Thirty swords if it came to a battle." He replied, turning from the weapon and resuming his pacing. "And what is the reason I cannot just sail into the port and rescue my wife and friends?" Caspian demanded impatiently.

"Because three or more ships would come to protect the harbor and Pug's trade, it would be foolish in the very least to even attempt it. Your Majesty must work by a show of more power than you really have, and by the terror of the King's name. Plain battle must be avoided at all costs. Luckily, as I had been going to say, Gumpas is a weak-minded man, and can be easily over-awed."

"Very well. I put full trust in you. As there is not more I can do." Caspian sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he spoke.

"I'll send for Wrenn now Sire to go fetch your ship." As Bern spoke he walked out to the balcony. Soon after, a sharp whistle pierced the evening. Caspian followed after Bern, his curiosity piqued. Moments later a shrill cry called back. A beautiful grey falcon landed on the marble railing.

"You called Master?" The raptor asked, his sharp eyes darting to Caspian as he spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure you've by now seen the Narnian vessel rounding the point into Doorn?" The Lord questioned.

"Quite. Is there some message you wish to convey?"

"Naturally. Wrenn, this young man is Caspian, King of Narnia and of these Islands. The vessel is his, and I wish you, on his behalf, to intercept her and turn her this way." Here Bern turned to Caspian. "Is there something you might tell Wrenn so they can be assured of my friend's honesty in the message?"

"Yes," Caspian said, pausing momentarily, "Tell him this, my captain will know and answer the riddle; 'called by the horn'." After saying that Caspian moved off and stared out across the ocean, wondering what the next day would bring. Deliverance or death for many people he cared about and loved?

Bern said a few things more to the falcon before the bird flew to the air. He walked over and stood next to his king for several minutes before he spoke. "Wrong will be right. Come, before my children burst through that door shouting about dinner getting cold."

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

The dining hall was a long room, windows on either side, the ones on the left facing the ocean and opened to a long balcony. The ones on the right were closed, but could be opened onto a terrace that led down to the front of Bern's manor, and faced all the Bernstead landholdings. A large fountain with beautiful landscaping unfolding before it burbled outside the windows. Though, as they walked into the dining hall, Bern joked that the true entrance to his home was the terrace where Caspian had met all his family.

Inside there was as much chaos as there had been at Caspian's arrival, Fern had an injured lamb next to her place in a wooden box, Hyacinth had a potted plant on a stand in a corner that she was mumbling over with concern. Eglantine was absent, a servant coming in several minutes later to say that she was with her mare in the stables. Azalea, Dahlia, and Celandine were whirling the younger siblings around to the lively music being played at the far end of the room. Caspian just shook his head in amazement, how one could deal with twelve girls was beyond him. Bern just watched all his children with a benevolent smile upon his face.

"I believe girls that we have a very important guest, and it is time to eat." Roxanne spoke from behind Bern and Caspian, soon walking up next to her husband.

The children quickly took to their seats after their mother entered the room, and it became very obvious as dinner wore on that she was the stability in the family; even after all her oddness when Caspian had first met her. Dinner was a lively affair; with girls jumping up to go help with kitchen things, or fetch something they wanted their father to see.

"Why does the King seem so sad Father?" Lily asked, watching Caspian wander out to the balcony after dinner, while the girls and several servants laughed and danced once again to the music at the far end of the dining hall. They each had their own hobbies and occupations, but they had inherited a love of dancing and fun from their parents.

"Remember how you told me you disliked it when I traveled for business?" Bern asked his youngest child.

"Yes, I don't like you going so far away Father!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, what if one day you heard that I was lost in some faraway place, and you knew where I was, but we couldn't get to each other, how would you feel?"

"Oh I'd be so very sad, and worried for you!" the child replied earnestly.

"In a way, that is how the King feels. He has lost several people he cares for dearly, and he knows where they are, but he cannot go to them." Bern ruffled his daughter's curls fondly as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry for him. I hope he gets them back." Lily said, watching Caspian lean against the balcony railing and put his head in his hands.

"As do I my dear, as do I." Bern replied, before sending the little girl off to go dance.

Leaving the happy group he walked out through the open doors to stand next to Caspian. "You are every bit like your father, except in one respect." Bern said, staring off at the last rays of light making the sky dark purple and turning the edge of the ocean gold.

"What?" Caspian straightened as he glanced over at Bern's profile.

"Your father never much cared for Narnians. I'm glad to see you do. Something had to change, I'm glad you were that change." Bern answered, smiling at his king.

"You should be glad you weren't there to see this "change" as you put it. It was not easy, and I must admit, I didn't help at times either. Without the Kings and Queens of Old, I don't know what might have happened."

""_We are all flawed beings. But it is what we choose to do about these flaws that makes us better, or destroys us. A great man does not become so without first failing many tests."_ King Edmund the Just. He wrote many excellent books in his life; my girls have read them all." Bern commented.

"I didn't know. There is much I wish I knew about them. You must have several of his books here, if I someday come back, after this, I would very much like to read them." Caspian replied.

"So it shall be." Bern replied softly, looking at the waves crest and their white foam caps dash against the rock foundation of his home.

"I noticed all your children speak in Trader's Talk, why is that?" Caspian asked after both had lapsed into silence.

"Because, there are so many people living here from different nationalities, that it is much simpler to all speak in one tongue." Bern replied.

"An excellent idea." Caspian responded absently, watching clouds suddenly arise in the east. Below them there was a great thrashing of the waves, and several water horses plunged up onto the shore, screaming for their foals and whinnying to each other nervously. They paced, and the stallions blocked the mares off from the water, giving shrill warnings if a foal came to close. A green mist crept over the water, sounds whispering eerily, as if there were beings in the thick of it.

"What is that?" Caspian asked. Turning to Bern, he noticed the man had gripped the railing and his jaw was set firmly as he stared out over the waves.

"I did not think it would come tonight." The Lord muttered, his gaze hard.

"_What_?" Caspian tried again.

"The mist was first seen in the east, and then came the reports of fishermen and sailors, disappearing out at sea. Where it came from? No one knows. The other Lords, my friends, told me they were going to find the source of the mist, to destroy it. They each set sail, but none came back." Bern said, head bowed as he spoke.

Caspian looked back over the waves, wondering if there was a way to defeat it. Innocent people must not die to feed a mist. As they were standing there, Wrenn flew up and landed next to Bern. "The _Dawn Treader _will be here shortly Master, your Majesty. In fact, she should just be rounding into view now." The bird looked out at the water, sighting the mist he turned back to his employer.

"You've told him I suppose?" He inquired.

"Yes, but there is not much one can do."

"We don't know that for a fact." Wrenn replied before he flew away.

"Come I believe Wrenn said your ship was coming into port." Bern walked back into the lighted dining hall, laughter drifting out from the merry dancers. Caspian looked back at the mist before walking after him.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"I knew I shouldn't have come!" Susan whispered. She and Lucy had come away from talking with the wolf. The Narnian animal had told them about her stay in the prison, but about who she was or how she got there she refused to speak. It was almost as if she felt she couldn't trust them or something. But, it _was_ dark, and names _were_ rather useless when you couldn't see faces, if Susan had allowed her to speak of who they were. But her older sister was being cautious, and had refused speaking of their titles.

"Why shouldn't you have come?" Lucy asked, turning to her sister from where she lay on her side trying to rest after the long day.

"Lucy, you're not a mother, so you can't possibly understand. I should not have left my son. He's barely a little boy! I knew better." Susan said, her voice breaking.

"Oh Susan, I'm sorry, I can't believe I forgot, but with everything that's happened, please forgive me. We'll find a way to get back, you'll see." Lucy sat up and came and put her arm around her sister.

"I told you, you're not a mother, mothers never forget. I can imagine now how worried Mum was for us all those years ago." Susan smiled sadly as she thought about that day.

Lucy didn't reply, she just sat next to her sister and gave the only thing she knew how to give at that moment, an unwavering strength that everything would turn out alright.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Eustace banged against the bars again. "I demand to be released! You can't hold me against my will, this is barbaric! I'll have the British Consul on you!" His words echoed down into the dank corridor, causing Edmund to grimace at the naivety and stupidity of them.

"Oh will you shut up! Don't you understand anything yet? No one is going to save us, no one cares, and no one is coming! The only people who are coming will be the Slavers to take us to the auction!" Edmund stood to his full height as he spoke; he had been quiet until now. He didn't raise his voice above a whisper, but he didn't need to, the venom and hate in it got his words across easily.

Eustace stared up at the older boy, momentarily shocked. "You mean, you mean to say…" The boy blustered.

"Yes, I mean to say we're going to be auctioned off. Sold as slaves to the highest bidder. Unless Caspian is alright, or Aslan intervenes, we are all going to _die_ slaves." Edmund replied pointedly.

"Unless, they choose to feed you to the mist." The old, hoarse voice called out from the darkness. Edmund turned from Eustace and stared into the black recesses of the prison cell.

"Who's there?" He called out sharply.

"No one, just a voice in my head." The old man replied, walking out into the torchlight of the prison cell. Edmund walked up to him while Eustace ran back to the opposite wall, as far away as he could get from the stranger.

"Edmund, Cousin, please, come away, we don't know who he is, let's keep it that way!" He called out, looking nervously into the darkness.

"What do you mean about this mist, old man? Who are you, and know now, whether or not you choose to believe it, that you are addressing Edmund the Just, King of Old Narnia." Edmund said, ignoring Eustace.

"A king? Edmund the Just? I wish I could say I know it, but I don't believe I do anymore, my memory doesn't serve me as well as it used to. I do believe you though, for you acted like a ruler as you stated those dark truths to your servant there." the old man replied, motioning to Eustace.

"Him, oh he's not my servant; he is related to me by blood, though he doesn't act like it." Edmund smiled slightly. The other man roared with laughter.

"A king with a coward for a relation! Forgive me, but I have not found much to amuse me in all these twenty years in this cell, and that is found quite so, to an old man who no longer hears of a good jest. And my name is Adonijah, your Majesty." He bowed amidst his laughs.

"Well, Adonijah, what was that about mist?" Edmund asked.

"A green mist, it is fed a daily sacrifice by the Slavers, to protect the people of Narrowhaven. I know not much of it, for I was put in here not long after it appeared. I do know a wealthy man lost his only son to it all those years ago. It was then that I heard, from the many that have been in here since then, about the sacrifice. I've yet to await my fate, but with each day I believe it will be as sacrificial lamb to the mist."

"At least you and I have come to accept that things such as these will happen, while my 'relation' has yet to do so." Edmund said with a slight grin. Their fate would be grim, but laughter was always better then sorrow.

"Yes, it is not much for nobility, such as you, but as long as you are not a coward, and have lived bravely, I believe any death can be made noble. Some king said that I believe, but I paraphrase and botch the stirring effect of it." Adonijah frowned as he tried to recall where he'd heard the quote. But Edmund remembered faster.

"High King Peter. He was my brother. He said something like that in a speech he was giving on the twelfth year of freedom from the White Witch, he was talking about all those who had died by her hand."

"Very well, I shall take your word for it, as a younger mind is a surer mind." Adonijah admitted.

"Sometimes. I was not a sure mind when I was young. It took some doing to get where I am now." Edmund declared thoughtfully.

"Doesn't it for everyone? I know I wouldn't be here I had been more careful. I was an abolitionist of the slave trade, but I wasn't much liked, and for my sins I was put in here, to be quieted so they could continue their trade in human flesh. If I ever see the sun again, though that time will surely mean my death, I will shout the cause of the slaves so every man can hear and know that it is wrong!" Adonijah spoke with such fervour that Edmund smiled. He had been like that once. A man to be heard. But that was too many years ago to count. A lifetime if one thought about it.

"Well, my new friend, come out of the shadows and join us, for we know not our fate either, but as Narnians, we need not be afraid to pass from this world."

"I believe I will hold you to that Sire." Adonijah laughed as he walked back with Edmund.

So, the three prisoners sat in the dim torchlight, two knowing that death was not the end, no matter how fearsome, and one hoping that he could somehow get away from his annoying cousin and this batty old man, back to his house and all logical things.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Caspian! How are you, considering these unfavorable turn of events?" Drinian asked, upon entering the study where Lord Bern and Caspian were once again talking over the plans. He had just arrived with the ship in port and was ushered into the study by an over-eager little girl in lilac purple and white.

"As well as can be considered. Drinian, this is the Lord Bern, Bern; this is my captain and friend, Drinian." Caspian made the introduction and the men shook hands, smiling.

After welcoming the ship, Fern and Celandine had quickly taken charge of caring for the little prince, as they loved babies, and Lily was too grown up to take care of anymore. Drinian had left Rynelf in charge of the ship.

"Before we begin, is this a girl's school or something of that nature, because…?" Drinian let the sentence hang, looking to Bern for the answer.

"No, no those are my daughters! I'm sorry; they can be slightly overwhelming if you don't expect them." Bern laughed, remembering Caspian's expression of mystification when he'd first met his daughters.

"Yes, they can. Now for the plan?" Drinian asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it means more sailing around the north of Avra for you though. Straight down this channel again, captain, but run up all the King's banners, hang out all the shields and have as many men on deck and armed as you can without it slowing your movement through the channel. And about five lengths hence, when you get the open ocean on your port bow, run up a few signals."

"Signals? To whom there's no one else but us." Drinian said in confusion.

"Why, to all the other ships you haven't got, but which it might be well that Gumpas _thinks_ we have." Bern said with a grin.

Drinian rubbed his hands together, realizing the joke in this. "Oh _I_ see. And they'll read our signals. What shall I say?" Drinian asked, getting into the spirit of things. _"Whole fleet round the South of Avra and assemble at? - " _

"Bernstead," said Lord Bern. "That'll do excellently. Their whole journey - if there _were_ any such ships - would be out of sight from Narrowhaven."

"I'll sail out now, and be ready in the morning to do this. I heard from one of the servants that Arran has been injured, how is the lad?" Drinian inquired.

"He's going to be fine, just so long as he doesn't get any ideas into his head." Caspian said, smiling. Arran was quite stubborn when it came down to it.

"Very well, I shall be going, is there anything else I must do?" Drinian waited expectantly at the door.

"No, that will be all, the rest of the plans I can attend to myself, Drinian, Sire." Bern walked to his desk and started to write, Caspian left with Drinian, as it was obvious that Bern would be occupied for a while. Bern quickly wrote the messages, and then called Wrenn to deliver them to all his loyal Narnian friends.

"Tomorrow will be a day you won't forget, Governor." Bern muttered, staring out over the dark ocean before returning to his family, it was well past the time for them to be in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Bern's study, yes there are private libraries that cover two stories. I think you can picture how that would look. Those "double doors" I described are in reality French doors, I think you all know what those look like, right? I couldn't mention "French doors" in Narnia because that isn't something one writes into a Narnian story. **

**I realized as I wrote Bern's character, that he would've known Caspian's father, hence Bern sees much of Caspian the IX in our Caspian. Another thing, Caspian's mother is never mentioned, so I assume she died of something not long after he was born, and he never knew his father, so he must have been four or five when the king died. **

**"Raptor means "bird of prey" hence, I decided to use the word in my writing. **

**I dislike, with a vengeance, the actor used for Drinian in the movies. Drinian didn't look like that at all! He had thick dark curly hair and it says in the book he was handsome, {So, I assume he was about in his twenties - early thirties}**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Caspian and Bern are talking, I enjoyed playing with Caspian's emotions. When I first watched the movies and read the books, I realized that he has an anger problem, and he also has difficulty being patient. In the book he doesn't go with the Pevensies to meet Aslan, he is told to sail back to Narnia, because of his anger. {Don't worry, we'll change that, there is the movie, remember.} <strong>

**I don't know if any of you can tell this, but it's just a vibe I picked up watching and reading. It shows up mostly in Prince Caspian, but in the VOTDT movie, where they're in the prison cell, remember who's sitting down {Edmund} and who's banging against the door {Caspian} letting out some frustration in violence. I always found this curious, so I play around with this as much as possible. **

**Most of the dialogue in the beginning is from the book, but it takes place on board the **_**Dawn**__**Treader,**_** not at Bernstead**_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I thought, why can't I still use the prison scene, just because Caspian and the Lord Bern aren't in it, because they've been put in correct context, doesn't mean we still can't have a green mist conversation in the prison cell. So, cue Adonijah! I don't know, I liked the idea of there being an abolitionist in prison. It would be logical, considering how twisted everything has gotten on the Islands. <strong>

**On to another subject; I think it is very plausible that Edmund would've written books when he was a king, or written **_**something**_** of value. He was supposedly the wisest, most just, equitable king ever to grace a Narnian throne; it would be against all principle if he **_**hadn't**_** written anything. That's another thing I dislike about the movie VOTDT, Edmund isn't portrayed very wise. **

**They play him down to make Caspian seem more grown up. The scene with the water that turns things to gold, Caspian, {in the books} starts the fight, _not_ Edmund. Edmund is not a subject of Caspian's he's a king too, and if one was to really get into it, Caspian is under him. {That's another thing, technically Caspian is under all the four, and Peter is above his three siblings, and Aslan reigns superior over Peter. But that's for another day….}**

**How did you like my use of the green mist? I kept most of the script from the film, but didn't add the sacrifice scene {yet}. I thought it wasn't bad. Oh, I'm pretty sure water horses never make an appearance again.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**I'm glad you liked Bern. I also couldn't wrap my head around that small detail the script writers seemed to have forgotten. I don't like the third film much either. I ****TOTALLY**** would've written the script different as well! My siblings and I watch it, and I hate to admit it, but parts where things just don't make sense we mock, or like this one; we create stories for:**

* * *

><p><strong>From Voyage of the <em>Dawn Treader:<em>**

"**That's an old Narnian sword." ~ Edmund**

"**Yes, it's from your Golden Age. There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia." ~ Lord Bern**

_**Whoa**_**, **_**whoa**_**! Hold ****everything****! Aslan gave those Telmarines, **_**Telmarines**_** mind you, magical weapons to protect Narnia?! I have grave doubts about such things. Now, here's something else to think about:**

* * *

><p><strong>From Prince Caspian:<strong>

"**Why has Aslan let this happen?" ~ {can't remember, I **_**think **_**Lucy says this}**

"**Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." ~ Trumpkin. **

**Aslan **_**left,**_** {vanished, poof, is goners!} after the Pevensies disappeared. So how, come again, did Bern and his buddies get those ****_seven_ **_**magic-**__**bearing **__**blades**_**? Now, remember this:**

"**All this proves is that they've taken yet another thing from us!" ~ Nikabrik, {Prince Caspian, the gathering in the woods}**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, pretend he's not just talking about how the Telmarines took these said items: <strong>

**"homes, land, lives, and a magic horn belonging to Queen Susan." **

**But he's also talking about ****_seven_ **_**magic-bearing **__**swords**_** belonging to seven protectors of Narnia, as valuable as the Pevensies things. Note, the Black Dwarf says "thing" not "land, lives and homes" Which means that the Telmarines have taken "portable items" and not just the land. **

**See, can't you imagine the seven Lords breaking into the old Treasure Room at the ruins of Cair Paravel {or perhaps a tomb somewhere?}, after listening to some old Narnian or other they come across in the forest tell tale of seven magical swords that will keep their owners from harm. These seven men have to run away from Miraz who would see them killed happily. It might seem like good sense to have such great weapons by their sides in this hour of need. They think. Sadly, each Lord meets with a mysterious circumstance, ultimately ending in their doom. **

**For Bern: Lifelong Prison. {By VOTDT book, he never went back to Narnia, Fear ruled him over what might happen to himself if he returned} **

**Octesian: Turned Into A Dragon**

**Three of 'em: Eternal Sleep. {They were fighting over who knows what}**

**Restimar: Tempted by Gold, got made a statue for his troubles. **

**Rhoop: Stuck on Dark Island and is driven mad by things he's shown. {What was he shown I wonder?} **

**Yes, those blades were gifts, yes, they were magical, but not to them. Those blades became their curse. Possession is nine-tenths of the law people say. Very well, you can own everything that comes with the responsibility of those blades. Including the magic that has been crafted into it, which can work for you, or against you. **

**{Remember, Peter's sword, Rhindon, glowed blue, so it also was magic, magic Peter knew how to use. But Peter was a Narnian at heart, those Lords were merely Telmarines, and descendants of pirates to boot.} **

**There just happened to be seven Narnian swords made to protect. Those seven Telmarine Lords needed protection. Narnians are long dead, they thought, so who will care what we do? Surely no one would refuse men such as us the right to have something for security when nights are dark and we have not a friend in the world? **

**Ah! But you forgot the tale told you, only the _seven protectors_ may bear those swords, it is their right and duty. They are gone, but Narnia lives on, **_**their**_** duty done, while **_**yours**_** has only just begun. {Couldn't help rhyming that} **

**If they had been true followers to their dead king, they would've stayed to protect Prince Caspian, instead of running for their lives. For what is noble death if you die protecting something right and true? They were afraid, and so they were punished by Aslan. With the very weapons they hoped would protect them. **

**Now, ILoveFanfiction, I'm not saying this is true, or that this is what the script writers were thinking about. But I'm just sayin'. The reason for Telmarines having magical Old-Narnian swords is unlikely, unless you think in this way. I'm thinking of posting the story I wrote about it. I probably will. Tell me what _you_ think.**

**~o0o~**

**Also, many thanks for pointing out that flaw in chapter 3! I also thought it seemed weak, and there are several parts that I don't like. I will work hard on that in the future. I'm so glad you pointed that out, I'll never get offended, I love things like that, and it does helps me get better! **

**And yes, that line _is_ in the movie, and I _did_ base the previous story off of it! {I was beginning to wonder if anyone would notice…} I'm still musing over Arran and Azalea. The pirates have a big part to play, but I'm just slightly stumped on how to put it in without changing the book and movie too much. Look forward to Gael and Rhince.**

**I'm not doing much of Eustace right now at the start because he's going to get several whole chapters {the voyage from his point of view}. In the book, Caspian and everyone else stays on at the Lone Islands for two weeks, or something like that, so yes, Bern's daughters will have many more parts! **

**{Wow, this is a long personal answer to you, I hope I have answered your questions to your satisfaction!}**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading! ~ W.H. <strong>


	6. A Strategy Peter Would Be Proud Of

**Chapter Six: A Strategy Peter Would Be Proud Of**

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

The sunlight fell through the narrow barred window on the cell Susan, Lucy and the Stars were in. Lucy woke instantly, remembering everything that had happened. Both the Stars were watching them intently.

"What is it?" She whispered, noticing Susan was still sleeping. "_Thank goodness," _Lucy thought, Susan needed the rest, even if it was in these conditions.

"We were just remembering what sleep was like. You know, reminiscing." Gavan replied quietly.

"You don't sleep?" She asked, looking at them oddly. That was another strange thing about Stars she had to remember.

"Your Highness, when one chooses to spend their life lighting the night sky, don't you think it would be rather fruitless to need to sleep?" Zephyr questioned.

"I never thought about it that way." Lucy responded, thinking about it.

"Not many would think it at all. It is rather odd, to say the least. We do rest, but, only if we have tested our strength and magic to the limit. We've used a lot, but we're not there yet." Gavan said with a grin.

They all jumped, and Susan woke when the grinding of rusted hinges was heard. Pug and his cronies entered the cell with the she-wolf in it. Gavan and Zephyr exchanged looks, knowing that this might be the last they saw of each other. Their fate was once again in Aslan's control. Lucy reached for her sister's hand, and Susan smiled tightly at her before turning back to stare pensively at the door to their cell.

"Come 'ere beastie. Grab 'er men! 'Ey, who took this off? No matter, come on!" There was scuffling and snarling. Then nothing. Moments later a woman cried out. But before the four could give that much thought, Pug appeared in their doorway.

"Eh, time's up! It'll git better in the sun! Come on now, let's not git feisty on me." Pug said, tying Lucy's hands after she tried to run past him.

"Let go of me you monster!" Lucy cried out when he twisted her wrist. Pug ignored her as he shouted orders to his men.

"Grab the others. Dev, git those Stars in order, put those chains back around their necks, we can't 'ave 'em get all weird on us at biddin' time." Pug muttered, pushing Lucy and Susan out ahead of him. Lucy looked around in the corridor for the white she-wolf, but the only beings there were Hf and Gret, holding the ropes of a girl who looked no older than Lucy. The two ropes tied the girl's arms to her sides and she had on a dirty white dress that was torn up one side. Her black hair had obviously been up at one point, but was now falling down around her face in a curly mess. Iron hung off her like jewelry.

As Lucy, Susan and the Stars walked past, she stared at them wildly. Her green eyes pleading for help of any kind. _Green_ _eyes_. Lucy turned her head to take another look at the girl, but they had turned a corner and she was now out of sight.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Edmund woke with a groan, remembering where they were when he saw the darkened corridor and burning torch. Adonijah came up to him and shook him.

"They're coming, I can hear them, get up, get ready, you don't want to be kicked by that great oaf." He whispered hurriedly. Edmund managed to get Eustace off the floor before Pug came in.

"Ah, well Adonijah, it seems as if the man who fought against slavery is becoming a slave." Pug sneered, shackling the man and pushing him out to the other Slavers waiting in the corridor. Edmund scowled when he hit his head on the barred door while he was being shoved out. Curse growing up, it made doors far too small. And with Eustace grumbling and shouting, causing Pug to gag him before they even made it halfway out, the journey to the surface was all the more agonizing.

Edmund winced against the bright sunlight as they were led to the auction grounds. If only he could see Susan and Lucy, to know that they were alright! It was driving him insane to not know what had happened to them.

"You'll sit 'ere until I come fer ya." Pug muttered, shoving the boys and Adonijah down against a wall. Edmund scowled as the locks clicked on the shackles, tying him to the wall. The Auctioneer, Donovan, who was enjoying this day immensely, shouted loudly about the slave he had on the stand. Moments later he cried "Sold!" energetically, as if he loved watching people suffer, and the sound of gold clinking into the coffers.

Edmund caught sight of Gret and Hf dragging on two long ropes, attached to something fighting against them aggressively, but the crowds soon blocked his view of the person or animal fighting so fiercely.

"Look here, a beautiful- well, isn't she a tigress? No delicate flower her! I bet that with time and enough of Captain Pug's un-magic-ing iron she could be easily controlled, eh men?" Donovan called into the crowd of men here to bid on slaves. The men laughed raucously at the auctioneer's statement. Edmund managed to get a glimpse of the girl on the platform, and when he did, he knew he needed to get a closer look if at all possible.

"Sold, to you sir!" Donovan pointed with his dagger to a Calormen in the crowd. The dark man came forward with several crescents. Edmund was glad that Merchant's Tongue was the language spoken by all these men, it made this less overwhelming. A few moments later he watched as Gavan was brought to the platform. He put up a good fight, but in the end, iron was his downfall. If Aslan couldn't save them, Edmund knew this was going to be his longest Narnia adventure yet.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Lucy, from where she sat in the corner for sold slaves, marveled at how calm Susan looked standing on the platform. Her hair that had fallen out of its braid blew away from her face in the breeze. She kept her head up, and stared out at the sea of faces as if she didn't care that they would soon decide her fate. She was a wonderful queen, even when she wasn't acting the part.

Lucy also noticed that from an outsider's point of view, her sister was seen as exceptionally beautiful. She really was as bewitching as a siren. Lucy also though with a smile that the men would've just stared at her until the end of the day, if not for the auctioneer.

Suddenly a commotion from the far end stopped all talk of numbers. Everyone turned to see what was going on. Lucy tried to see over the heads of people, but every time she did, the servant of the man who had bought her pushed her back to the dirt floor.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

At Bernstead the next morning after breakfast, Drinian once again sailed to the docks. "Everything has been done accordingly." The captain said with a nod when Bern and Caspian arrived to greet him.

"Good, now for the hardest part." Bern gave a brief rerun through the plan in case any parts of it had been forgotten. He asked Caspian to order every man into the boats.

"And above all, let everything be neat and trim, as if it were the morning of the first great battle between noble kings with the entire world looking on." This was done and they set out for Narrowhaven in three boats, Caspian with his men and Bern with several of his.

When they reached the jetty at Narrowhaven, Caspian and Drinian found a considerable crowd assembled to meet them.

"This was the last bit of the plan I told you I would attend to." Bern explained quickly. "They are all friends of mine, and good, honest people."

As soon as the Narnians stepped onto the shore the crowd broke out shouting as if it was the victory of some enormous battle. It reminded him of the war he'd fought with the Pevensies.

"Long live Narnia, Long live the King!"

Almost as soon as this shouting broke fourth, several bells in the city started pealing. This was again because of the messages Bern had sent by Wrenn the night before. Caspian nodded to the young man holding the flag and he unfurled it, the red lion on a gold background fluttering regally in the breeze.

At first, people only shouted who knew from Bern what was going on. But the festiveness was infective. The soldiers and the fact that a king had come to Narrowhaven after so long was something worth cheering for, a handsome king versus an old governor? It was easy to see the victor of that contest. People opened windows and cheered. Soon children ran down the streets, dogs barking at their heels, while the children shouted about a parade.

Young men and women laughed and shouted along with them. If one was planning on bluffing there way in, there was no better way to do it. It was a plan even Peter would've admired. By the time the castle gates were reached, it could have been said that almost the entire city was shouting 'long live the king'. The Governor, from where he was situated in his office, going over accounts and trade laws, even heard the cries.

"The King of Narnia has arrived to see his trusted and well-beloved servant, open the gates!" One of Caspian's soldiers shouted. It was a great while before any noise came from the grey walled castle, and soon a grinding of hinges could be heard. But instead of the large gates being opened, a small door creaked inward, and a man in old rusted armor and holding a bent pike came out.

"You can't see his Sufficiency, except between nine and ten p.m. second Saturdays of every month, and if you don't have an appointment, or it ain't the second Saturday you're outta luck mate." The man said, turning to go back. Rynelf slid his spear out, tripping the man.

"Watch your tongue, vermin; you speak to the King of Narnia!" He shouted angrily.

"Hey, what's all this here?" the gatekeeper cried from where he'd fallen on the ground, but he was ignored. Six men walked through the postern and after a while managed to throw open the gates. As they walked into the courtyard, several soldiers poured out of various rooms. These men were Governor's soldiers, and might have fought if they'd had someone to lead them. Caspian gave them no time to think about fighting anyone though.

"Where's your captain?" He called. A young man without any armor at all and long reddish brown hair, leaning against a wall, smiled in a lazy, carefree way. "I am, more or less, if you know what I mean."

"Well, it is our request that this visitation to these Islands should be one of peace and joy, otherwise I might see fit to question your appearance. As it is, you are pardoned. Command a cask of wine to be opened, that you and your men may drink to Narnia, but at noon tomorrow I wish to see you and your men in this yard looking more like men-at-arms and not like vagabonds. See to it on pain of our extreme displeasure."

The captain gaped, but Caspian's men quickly covered it by giving a rousing cheer. And the Governor's soldiers, who had understood about the wine even if they understood nothing else, joined in heartily. Caspian ordered most of his men to stay there and keep the peace, but he took Rynelf, Forenth, Timothy, and Evren, along with Bern and Drinian, into the hall.

At the far end sat the Governor of the Lone Islands, Gumpas, surrounded by his lawyers and secretaries. He was a tall, thin man, who once had thick red hair, but it was now mostly grey and balding at the temples. He glanced up at the seven strangers as they walked in, ignoring the servant griping at their sides. Gumpas returned to his papers and said automatically what he did in these occasions.

"No interviews without appointments except between nine and ten p.m. on second Saturdays. Greenely, send them out."

Caspian scowled and reached for his sword, but Bern stopped him, it would be of poor quality to murder the man, even if he _was_ worthless in keeping around. The Lord nodded to Drinian and they walked past Caspian and each man grabbed two of the four corners of the table. Before anyone in the room could think fast enough, they had tossed the table against the wall, spilling a cascade of ink, quill pens, dossiers, sealing-wax and documents onto the floor. Then they grabbed Gumpas by an arm each and removed him gently, but firmly, from his chair to the ground in front of it and motioned for Caspian to move to the now vacant chair.

He did, removing Rhindon from its scabbard and laying the blade across his lap. Gumpas gaped at the glinting steel. He'd never seen anything so well made since the seven swords owned by those Telmarine men from Narnia twenty years ago.

"My Lord," Caspian bent his head to stare hard at the man on the floor, "You have not given us the welcome we expected. We are the King of Narnia."

"Nothing about it in the correspondence," muttered the Governor from where he was kneeling on the floor. "Nothing in the minutes. We have not been notified of such things, all irregular, happy to consider all applications-" Caspian interrupted him, he was tired of this, Susan and the others were far more important than anything else at the moment, but _protocol _must be followed first… Aslan curse it…

"We are here to inquire into your Sufficiency's conduct of your office. There are two points especially on which I require an explanation. First I find no record that the tribute due from these Islands to the crown of Narnia has been received for about a hundred and fifty years."

Here Gumpas spoke up and interrupted: "And that would be a question to raise at the Council next month, if anyone moves that a commission of inquiry be set up to report on the financial history of the Islands at the first meeting next year, why then, by all means…."

Caspian continued talking as if the man wasn't speaking. "I also find it very clearly written in the old laws that if the tribute is not delivered, the whole debt is to come from the Governor's private coffers."

At this Gumpas started to pay real attention, for the easiest way to get through to a man such as he is to talk of money, _that_ they understand. "Oh, that is quite out of the question! It is an economic impossibility-er-you Majesty must be merely joking." Inside Gumpas was wondering if there was any way to get rid of this young man and his unwelcome friends.

Had he known that Caspian had only one ship and one ship's company with him, he would have spoken soft words for the moment, and hoped to have them killed during the night. But he had seen a ship of war sail down the straits early that morning and seen it signaling, as he supposed, to its consorts. He had not then known it was the King's ship for there was not wind enough to spread the flag and make the red lion visible, so he had waited further developments. Now he imagined there to be a whole fleet at Bernstead. It would never have occurred to Gumpas that anyone would walk into Narrowhaven to take the Islands with less than fifty men; it was certainly not at all the kind of thing he could imagine himself doing, and therefore, couldn't imagine anyone else trying.

"For the second matter of state," Caspian blew over Gumpas's blustering, "I want to know why you have allowed slavery to grow and flourish on these Islands! Lowering the standard for Narnian civility the world over! Do you wish to take the kingdom Aslan has made great with freedom and freemen and run her reputation into the ground by trading slaves in her name? We are seen as the standard for all other countries as the one Aslan created, while mere men built the other kingdoms. But you even have the audacity to declare the trade right and good in my name as well! What is your great need for slaves anyway? Explain, stop muttering, my lenience grows shorter by the moment." Caspian tilted Gumpas's head up, so their eyes met, with the tip of his blade.

The Governor gulped before replying; "For export your Majesty. Sell 'em to Calormen mostly; but with Captain Pug many other markets are now open. We are a great center of the trade." Gumpas spoke almost proudly, as if he hadn't heard anything Caspian had said beforehand.

"You say that like it's a good thing, something I should be proud of as your king. Well, I am here to tell you it's not. For what other purpose does this act serve other than to place money in the pockets of one such as your "_Captain_ Pug"?"

"Well, pertaining to your Majesty's tender years, and the fact that you have not been king long, hardly make it possible that you should understand the economic problem involved. I have statistics, I have graphs, I have-" Gumpas was cut off by Caspian once again.

"Tender as my years may be," here Caspian smiled coldly, "I believe I understand this just as easily as your - _Sufficiency_. I have seen firsthand that this "profitable trade" brings nothing to these Islands that cannot be easily got elsewhere. But even if it did, I would have insisted it cease to be a manner of export."

"But that would be turning the clock back! Have you no idea of progress?" The Governor gasped.

"You know very well who I am, you also know that I am not Narnian, I am Telmarine. Yes I have seen slavery, and it once was very popular among my people. But if a man is free it is a thousand times more likely he will use every ounce of his energy to help you than if he was a slave. I have seen firsthand this "progress" and I have stopped it. It will be no different here." Caspian said, now waiting for the man to reply.

"Very well then, but I can take no responsibility for this, none whatever. No, it all falls on you, I can't have my reputation tarnished like this…" Gumpas muttered, looking bereft of the way this was heading, and what his mutterings meant for his position.

"Lord Bern, come here." Caspian commanded. Drinian moved the Governor out of the way as Bern knelt before Caspian. Drinian found the Islands' law and codebook for such things in the mess from the crushed desk. He handed it to Caspian, who turned to the page needed and had Bern swear to follow all rules and laws ruled upon by the king, as long as they were in the people's best interests.

"I have had enough of Governors, Bern I declare you Duke of the Lone Islands. And you are relieved of your office, as it seems to put a heavy burden on you, Gumpas. Now you and yours must be out of this residence by the following day, as it belongs to the Duke." Caspian declared with finality.

"Look here, we are all wise men of the law," Gumpas' lawyers spoke up, "But suppose you men stop playacting and we do a little business. The question before us really is-" he was cut off by Bern.

"The question is, whether you and the rest of the rabble will leave without a flogging or with one. You may choose which you prefer." Bern declared innocently.

The lawyers were quick to gather their things and flee the castle. Gumpas was not long in following them, as his residence was on the other side of Narrowhaven, and he could live there more comfortably than here. The seven men watched them go, but as soon as the doors were closed and the Narnians and Telmarines were alone, Drinian and Bern couldn't contain their laughter. The four soldiers gave triumphant shouts, because, they had just accomplished the impossible.

But Caspian's royal air of cool distance dissolved, he hurriedly sheathed Rhindon and started impatiently for the courtyard. Victory celebrations could wait, there were several people he had to find.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

When Forenth and Rynelf threw open the doors to the castle's stable to find mounts, the sight before their eyes was pitiful. Horses; mares, foals, and stallions alike, squealed joyfully to feel the warmth of the sun and the fresh breeze entering the stale building. Their coats were in outlandish condition, and their hooves were in great need of a farrier and new shoes. The stalls, all fifty of them, appeared to not have been tended to in quite some time.

Bern and Caspian soon had their men tying leads onto the beasts and leading them out to the courtyard. Many of the animals simply collapsed upon being led out to the sun, too weak to stand any longer. Bern ordered his men to get buckets and fill them with water to start washing the coats of the animals. As Caspian was leading out an older mare, he stopped, a black stallion stood in the farthest stall, his head over the door. His long black forelock was filled with dust and dirty straw, and the leather halter was falling to pieces on his face, but he stared patiently at the young king.

The old stallion reminded him of Destrier. He handed the mare's lead to one of his soldiers and walked back to the stallion. The horse didn't nudge him even when the lead in Caspian's hand was clearly visible. He waited until the king had tied the rope around his neck, as the halter was useless, to walk out of the stall even though the door was open, and he could've easily pushed past the king and run out.

And when Caspian led him out into the sun, the stallion merely lifted his head up to the breeze, before sighing softly, but nothing more, unlike several of the other horses who had tried to break loose. Brushing down the animal, Caspian came upon a strange brand on the horse's shoulder. The letters "A", "P" and "D" were interlaced in a swirly old-fashioned style.

"Bern!" Caspian called, seeing the man, who had been looking at the feet of one of the horses, having found a file in the stable, he was fixing the animal's hooves as best as possible.

"What is it my King?" The older man asked, coming up to him.

"This brand, I have never seen it before."

"This is unbelievable. I have only read of these horses." Bern whispered in amazement, looking the stallion over, checking his feet and looking in his mouth.

"What is it?" Caspian asked, as Bern stood looking at the huge stallion with a smile.

"This is a destrier stallion, of the stables of High King Peter and Queen Amalia! They bred the most magnificent horses of all time. No other war-horses will ever compare. You see, the "A" stands for "Amalia", "P" for the High King, and "D" for "Destrier" If you look closely, there is a swirled old-Narnian letter in the middle, standing for "of". The entire brand states "Destrier of Peter and Amalia"." Bern explained.

"But how could there still be horses like this? That was nearly fourteen hundred years ago." Caspian stated, looking bewildered.

"There are several rare strains supposedly existing. There is the tale of the last Narnian king sending a galleon to the Lone Islands filled with forty mares and seven stallions, to keep the breed alive. There is also the tale of a war-horse found on the Telmarine side by the king's son, and that he was a Narnian horse from King Peter and Queen Amalia's stables, but if either of those stories was true or not, no one could prove until now." Bern marveled.

"He's at least seventeen, if not more so, the age when he would've been retired as a training horse for younger stallions, or given to a high official in the Cavalry as a mark of their bravery. Though in Old Narnia, mares were used as well as stallions in battle." The Duke added.

"Were all their horses black?" Caspian asked curiously, thinking of his horse.

"No, black was one of five leading colors in the strain. Chestnut was the strongest, _then_ black, grey, blonde, and bay. Most had no markings to speak of except for the odd white star or socks." Bern replied.

"I think I'll ride him, he doesn't seem to be in as bad condition as many of the others are." Caspian said, surveying the busy yard.

"I'm going to find a mount as well, but now I must also find if any more of these animals have this particular brand." Bern muttered in reply, hurrying off.

There proved to be eight Old Narnian horses present. Most were the older horses. Dark Sky, the name of the stallion Caspian had chosen to ride; they discovered the name on a rusty plate tacked next to his stall, was proved to be a dependable mount. But when Caspian spurred him to a walk at first, the beast jumped into a headlong battle sprint. The stallion pranced around the tight circle Caspian turned him to, trying to encourage the stallion to slow. The horse gave a squeal of indignation at being curbed, but slowed obediently back to a walk.

"Rather spirited, much like Narnia, don't you say? But also very obedient to their masters." Bern commented, riding next to the king.

"Yes, he is _different_." Caspian replied as the horse fell into a lilting gait. It was odd, as if the horse were marching.

"What is this? I've never ridden the like." Caspian said, slowing the stallion to a walk.

"It's a gait the Old Narnians called "Parade" he walks as if in a parade march. All that breed of horse has six gaits. Walk, parade, trot, canter, gallop, and battle sprint. It must have been magnificent, rows and rows of these animals walking down a town street. You'll have to get used to the gait, as it is far more common than a walk. When we find the king and queens, ask them, they will most likely know greater than I." Bern said, falling back as the stallion once again moved forward eagerly.

"Very well. I suppose I have much to learn." Caspian mused with a smile, patting the animal on the neck.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

The crowds parted, many of the men bowing nervously when they saw the gold banner. Some even pulled their neighbors down to their knees, afraid to risk the anger of a king. Several feet away the shouting of Donovan could be heard calling out numbers, but his voice stopped as he saw the commotion.

Susan tilted her head up to look over the crowds, her eyes lit when she was the figure riding through all the men. "Caspian!" She shouted. The joy carried through her voice was not lost on several other slaves next in line. Lucy perked up at her sister's cry.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Edmund and Adonijah struggled to see anything through the wall of bodies, but all they got for their troubles were muffled cries, and whispered voices. It was when he heard Susan's voice, and Edmund was certain it was her, cry out a name that meant rescue what he cheered up slightly.

"Caspian!"

Edmund turned to grin at Adonijah, and the old man looked back at him eagerly.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Caspian looked up from talking with several newly freed slaves when he heard her shout his name. Without giving it much thought, he spurred the stallion into a canter. The horse responded energetically. Caspian stopped at the front of the platform and looked up at Susan; the horse's back several feet higher than the boards of the stand.

"I still say you need that horn." He said with a grin.

"Stop, I admit I might need it, now, untie me." She replied, laughing. She couldn't believe he still remembered that. He unsheathed a dagger and sliced through the ropes.

"My Queen." He said, grinning as he stood on the horse's back and joined her on the platform. The stallion shifted below them, but stayed still otherwise.

"Oh, I had hoped you'd come for us." Susan said, throwing her arms around him as she spoke.

"I would never leave you. Ever." He replied after kissing her. She smiled through her tears. This was far better than going back to England.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"Here, let me help you." Drinian, walking behind the crowds so as not to be noticed for he was rather shy when it came to praise, nearly stumbled on Edmund, Eustace and Adonijah. The captain took a thin bit of metal and inserted it into the locks, forcing them open with a ticking sound.

"Thanks Drinian." Edmund replied, rubbing his wrists where the shackles had started to irritate his skin.

"And who is this man?" The captain asked, looking to a now standing Adonijah.

"Adonijah Odessimus. A former abolitionist of slavery, saved by you and King Caspian from almost becoming the very thing I had hoped to abolish." Adonijah said, shaking the captain's hand.

Edmund smiled and told Drinian that he was going to find Lucy and Susan. Walking to the path Caspian had cleared by cantering the stallion through the crowd; he looked up, and stopped dead in his tracks. He just had to be dreaming. This was an impossibility. He was going mad from being in that cell. It was just an uncanny likeness.

The young woman was standing still, as a soldier carefully cut the ropes bound tightly around her waist and arms. Her dress was torn, the hem was dirty as if she had walked through mud and there was dust and grim covering the entire outfit, making it an off-white color. Her long, curly black hair had been up in a once beautiful style, but several locks were now falling out of place, framing her face and trailing down her back.

She turned to walk in his direction, picking up the extra length of her skirt, her head down, watching where she walked, as she was barefoot. A Tarkaan moved past her, shoving her slightly to one side as he did, causing her to look up nervously. Their eyes met. She was still the same beautiful creature he remembered.

"Edmund!" She cried, running to him as she shouted his name. It was almost as if he'd just been away on a long trip and was back again, like it had been when he'd been king.

"Serene, I never thought I'd set eyes on you again." Edmund whispered when he had her in his arms.

"Aslan promised me." Serene replied softly.

"Forgive me for leaving you, I should have known, I should have listened to my conscience." He said before he kissed her, the love of a thousand years clearly displayed in that simple action.

"No, do not condemn yourself for something fate intended, no matter the years, my heart did not forget. I remembered, _fondly_." She whispered after they parted. He smiled at the phrase.

"Forever and into eternity." He replied.

"Yes." Serene said simply, looking up at him with love reflecting in her green eyes. The Just King and the only woman he could ever love stood together for some time, as everything else was forgotten and time seemed to fall away, making them once again a dark haired young man and raven haired girl with a love to last the test of the ages.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well? What do you think?! I can't decide if I like it or not. Firstly; this is chapter is titled _"A Strategy Peter Would Be Proud Of"_ because in the last story, Edmund {in the Golden Age} told Serene that Peter could go into any city with ten untrained men and capture it, because he was that great. **

**This infiltration of the Islands is something Peter would've been proud of. Because it is something he would've done had he been there. A tribute to the High King if you will. **

**I believe I have taken a grand artistic license with Stars and their magical abilities. I'm pretty sure I've made these brothers mine, and their powers. I don't know if C.S. Lewis would have thought of anything like what I have. {which means no flames, criticism is fine, but...Just. No. Flames.} **

_**"The Auctioneer, Donovan, who was enjoying this day immensely."**_ **I did that in honor of C.S. Lewis. In his books: "The maid, who was still having a truly wonderful day." {or something along those lines} I wanted to do that, because I love those lines in the books so much. **

**Small side note, {this is something I noticed in the book, if you want to check it out for yourself the pages are: 44 & 57} The price Bern paid for Caspian is the same number of years {pg. 44}that the Lone Islands have gone without paying tribute {pg. 57}. **

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the scenes in the Governor's castle and a few others are from the book, the lines of Gumpas and pretty much everyone else are just like the book. <em>Except <em>for Caspian's. The character in the movie is portrayed much more stronger by the actor, so, I had to draw up some different lines for him. **

**Literally. I sat down staring at a blinking cursor every morning for two days, trying to think of something that would sound plausible for him to say. Almost all of his actions in the hall I had to create as well, {once again playing off his character portrayed in the films} I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with my work... **

* * *

><p><strong>The hidden meaning behind "your tender years":<strong>

**Gumpas is saying basically; "You have ruled for a grand sum total of three years. You are nothing. I have been Governor for twenty+ years. I think I know more about matters of state than you. Get lost boy-playing-king." That is the Governor's true opinion of him. **

**{In the movie, Caspian's age is somewhere around early twenties I suppose, so I'll let the matter pass. I've made him about twenty-four} Which, _is_ rather young if you think about it from a medieval POV. Not as much as seventeen though, But I digress.**

* * *

><p><strong>I loved the show of utter defiance portrayed in tossing that table aside and having Caspian sit in the Governor's chair! I so wished they had used this in the movie, because it really makes you realize just how far Caspian has come from the second film, {fourth book, whichever you choose} <strong>

**It gives me the picture of; "Ok, he's definitely a king now! if these men are willing enough to do this for him, without being asked, and with minimal protection if things go horrendously wrong."**

**It would've looked so awesome! Pity that. But you can't go berating the child for milk he's already spilled.**

* * *

><p>"You know very well who I am, you also know that I am not Narnian, I am Telmarine. Yes I have seen slavery, and it once was very popular among my people. But if a man is free it is a thousand times more likely he will use every ounce of his energy to help you than if he was a slave. I have seen firsthand this "progress" and I have stopped it. It will be no different here." <strong>~ This is my favorite part! {I don't know if the author is allowed to do that, I just thought about it, can heshe really like their own works? Hmm this will take some thought...} **

**(Stop digressing WildHorses, they don't care! Alright, alright, don't get all temperamental!) **

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to make Caspian bring that back up, because I know he would've. He would've never let her forget <em>not<em> taking that horn back. **

* * *

><p><strong>I also like the idea of Lucy seeing how, to others, her sister really is some "great beauty" Because I don't think she would've really cared about being as beautiful as Susan. {That's so petty, and un-Lucy} She was beautiful in her own way; <strong>

**"He was called King Peter the Magnificent. And Susan grew into a tall and gracious woman, with black hair almost to her feet and the kings of the countries beyond the sea began to send ambassadors asking for her hand in marriage. And she was called Queen Susan the Gentle. Edmund was a graver and quieter man than Peter, and great in council and judgment. He was called King Edmund the Just. But as for Lucy, she was always gay and golden haired, and all the princes in those parts desired her to be their Queen, her own people called her Queen Lucy the Valiant." ~ The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. **

**All that is to say, Susan had men ask for her hand, and Lucy had men ask for her hand, each was beautiful, but in different ways. {by the way, this passage also encourages my idea that they were close to the ages I guessed.}**

* * *

><p><strong>Gumpas gaps at Rhindon, because, as it said, he hasn't seen any swords made so well. Nothing compares to Narnian steel crafted by Narnian dwarves. Telmarine steel, crafted by men, doesn't look half so nice. {<em>I<em> think} ****Also, I give hint at what is about to occur with the seven swords.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, about the horse thing. I'll admit it! I was bored, I needed a filler! {And perhaps my love of the animals had a <em>teensy<em> bit to do with it too?} **

**I just love the idea of there still being some around, and the fact that Caspian learns about the horses, and he knows that both tales are true, because he has Destrier. Not the breed, now it's actually his horse. I mean seriously, wouldn't it be so totally cool to see something from the past? **

**And Bern leaves much to be imagined; **"It must have been magnificent, rows and rows of these animals walking down a town street."

** I mean, that leaves the question in Caspian's mind {and ours} of what must if have looked/been like in Narnia's Golden Age, when Narnians and Narnia reigned supreme over _everything?_ **

**When four nobles, who were as just as they were kind, ruled over whatever Aslan gave into their hands. Imagine, when Peter was High King, how fearsome it would have looked to Telmarines to watch this massive light cavalry in red and gold with Peter and Edmund at it's head, parade through their city streets when they went to see the Telmarine king! **

**Narnian armies seemingly stretching on forever, almost as great and glorious as Aslan and The Four itself! With these two Kings, one who never lost a single battle, a single war, and the other who was the wisest councilor and stratagem creator ever to grace a throne! **

**{Oh gosh, now I'm going on, must be what I dream about right? lol}**

**But I mean seriously, this has _got_ to sound cool! **

**Also, horses of refined breeding are marked with some sort of brand stating this, so the stallion would most likely have been branded, even so many years later.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**I don't know what to say, except that if it were possible, I'd give you buckets and buckets of thanks! You are so sweet! I don't know if my writing is that good or anything, but I love hearing that my readers enjoyed this stuff! **

**Now, about your questions: **

**Peter's sword only glows blue in the movie, _not_ the book. {So as to fit the movie plot better} **

**I was thinking about doing an entire chapter on Peter, no, it wouldn't be much to do with the younger two's adventure in Narnia, but his situation in the first story didn't have much to do with Prince Caspian, did it? {I can't remember! yikes, [gasps, shocked] must reread my own work!} It mostly stemmed from the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe though.**

**I'm glad you approved of Edmund writing several books in the Golden Age! {I wondered if you would catch that, by-the-way} **

* * *

><p><strong>After this quintet is over, I will do a prequel on the Golden Age, so you can better understand the situation there. <strong>

**Ah, hint, this story is about 'Change' the first one was about 'Faith and Hope'. Can you guess what the next one will be about? And, can you guess who and what will be changed before this tale comes to a close?**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, ~ W.H. <strong>


	7. The Power To Change

**Chapter Seven: The Power to Change **

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

Edmund and Serene hardly paid attention to anything going on around them, they were so caught up in one another. He inquired as to how she got here, and she told him briefly of how Pug had captured her. The tale caused him to become defensive, as he always had of her. She stopped him with a kiss and a smile.

"Everything is alright now. We're together. I am alive, you are alive. Aslan be praised." She said softly, placing her hand on his chest to keep him from walking passed her to seek out the Trader.

"Yes. I've found my Serene." He whispered.

"Truly. For as long as Aslan allows." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Come, we must find the others. And later we must talk; as there are so many things I have to tell you." She said, suddenly looking hesitant.

"Serene, what is it?" He asked, drawing her back to his side, cupping her cheek with his hand, and looking into her eyes.

"Somewhere more private. Not here." She said, looking around to state her point.

"All right, but the first moment we have to ourselves I shall bring this back to you. I'm not one for forgetting." He smiled.

"I know."

They both turned sharply as shouting ensued. The men seemed to shift into sides, Slavers and most of the Calormene on one side and on the other, slaves, Narnians and…pirates? Caspian was leader of the Narnians, and Pug with his bad grammar was the other. Edmund scowled when he realized what was going to happen.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"I have come to announce that as of four hours ago, all the slaves are now free! Those who have paid for several of these men and women will be sure to have their money returned, Donovan will give it back, isn't that right sir?" Caspian said from where he was standing, looking out over the crowd of people, then to the auctioneer, his arm around Susan's waist.

Several men in the group laughed when they saw Donovan looking as a child might when he's told that he will have to give up a toy.

"I don't know about this. 'Ow can we trust this man? 'E claims to be a King, but is 'e just a liar, 'ere to stop our profitable trade?" Pug spoke loudly from the back of the crowd, surrounded by perhaps seventy Slavers and angry Calormen who didn't like the prospect of losing their slaves. Caspian's gaze hardened when he saw the Slaver. Before he could reply though, a voice spoke up from the right.

"Oh, come now, Pug. I really think that as a pirate, you're lower than the belly of your vessel! Everyone here knows you're a cheat and a liar! You would've just left me to die, but your fear of my men is what kept you from doing so! Well, I'm here to tell you that _we_ might be thieves, liars, murderers and scoundrels, but we don't take kindly to the likes of men such as you! Pirates, even men like us, have standards that we abide by!"

Everyone turned to see the blonde young man standing on a rooftop, dozens of men standing around him and spread across other housetops, their shortswords and curved scimitars gleaming wickedly in the sunlight. Several sailors of the _Dawn_ _Treader_ stood in the cobblestone streets below, blocking off any hope the Slavers might have had for escape.

"I wondered if you might need my help. I've added at least sixty more men to your side. I wasn't about to miss this!" Arran grinned broadly as he jumped to a balcony, before jumping finally to the street, looking quite proud of himself.

"'Ow'd you git so well so fast?" Pug asked, staring at the young man in disbelief.

"Don't you recall? You said so yourself. I'm a, "devil", was it? Yes. That's what you said. Wake up you imbecile! I'm a Star! Do you really think that with all this magic I wouldn't be able to heal myself?" Arran scoffed at the Slaver in mock disbelief as his men laughed at Pug.

"Well, I-I, din't think, I mean, you seem-" Pug blustered.

"I know. It's too complex for you to wrap your midget mind around. That aside, you threatened the King, _my_ King. No one threatens my King, not while I'm alive and well enough to fight for him! Oh, and of course, my men have been waiting weeks to shed some blood." Arran motioned to his crew, who were grinning like a band of savages and shouting in support of everything he said.

"I thought, I've been neutral long enough, I need something energizing to do, I need a side to fight on. Why not this?" Arran said with a devilish grin as he unsheathed his blade, as many of the Slavers and Calormen had already done.

"We can finish this boy, come on!" Pug shouted, many of the Slavers joining him in fighting the pirates. Arran and Caspian's men charged out of alleys and off the roofs, yelling and screaming.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Edmund pulled Serene behind a wall.

"Stay here until I come back." He commanded firmly. He remembered her as she was, without magic.

"Edmund, wait. Aslan left me something. A gift." She held up her hands and let the magic flow around them as a warm glow. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good, then you can help!" He said, walking back into the fray, grabbing a blade from a dead Slaver. She blasted another man to the ground. "Edmund, catch!" She cried, tossing the man's sword to him. "We were always a swell team!" He shouted, crossing his blades and felling another man. "Yes!" She replied, blasting a man who tried to come up behind Edmund. They fought well, she killing the men who were coming up behind Edmund and he injuring or killing the ones coming up behind her.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Caspian pulled Susan behind him and unsheathed Rhindon, as the Slavers and Calormen tried to grab for them. "Caspian, I'll be fine, you have to help Drinian, go!" Susan shouted, reaching for a shortsword that had been dropped on the platform by its deceased owner. She motioned to where Drinian was trying to fend off six men at once. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking concerned. Suddenly a man jumped onto the platform from the roof behind them.

"I'm Captain Arran's first mate, I'll protect the Queen. Go help your men!" The tall dark skinned man said, knocking three men off the platform with his long broadsword in demonstration.

"Thank you." Caspian nodded in recognition before leaving to help Drinian. After helping his captain, and fighting his way through several more Slavers, he found himself back to back with someone. He tilted his head to see who it was. Arran flashed him a smile.

"I had been hoping you were dead, I could've had your ship, two really is better than one. But well, you're alive and so then, here I am, come to help! I never go back on my word." Arran said breathlessly. Caspian managed to fend off several more men. Having a moment to them, he turned to look at Arran. The young man was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. He smiled gingerly at Caspian. But the king knew something was off. Arran moved his arm from around his waist to motion for the king to keep fighting and leave him, and that was when Caspian figured out what was wrong.

The Star's silver blood had soaked through his white shirt and sleeve. He grimaced when Caspian came back to him. "Go, go. I'm nothing to Narnia, a simple pirate. I'll be fine. I didn't just get this you know; it was a gift from Pug, back on Felimath." He waved his arm, still trying to get Caspian to leave him.

"So you lied?" Caspian asked as Arran moaned, dropping his sword and doubling over, his color looking pale, and if it makes sense, his blonde hair looking slightly brittle. The king came to the pirate's side, looking concerned when Arran slumped to the ground.

"No, I _can_ heal faster. Everything else was not a problem, but, um, this wound was slightly worse than I let on. Never actually had the pain get this bad before. Never had my hair do this either." He said, taking one of his locks in his hand and staring at it curiously, as if it wasn't his.

"What can I do?" Caspian asked, kneeling down beside his friend. "You can do one of two things. Stand there watching me bleed out silver blood to death, which I know _fascinates_ you or, the more preferable one really, if it were _my_ choice…" Arran mused, as if he was discussing shipping options and not his life.

"Arran, get to the point, before you bleed to death." Caspian interrupted in exasperation.

"Ah, yes, the other," He stopped and groaned before whispering urgently, "Go fetch my brothers. _Now_!" The color seemed to leech out of him as he spoke, his dark blue eyes turning a silvery-blue and his hair becoming almost white. "You shall finally get to see how a Star dies." He tried to smiled, but the pain carried across by his words sent Caspian off immediately.

Meanwhile, Gavan and Zephyr had been helped free by Drinian, and they were making short work of the Slavers with their magic. Gavan smiled darkly as a man ran up screaming in his face. He pulled his hand closed as if tugging something away and the ground fell out from under the man's feet, leaving nothing in his place but a burnt patch of cobblestone. Gavan turned, ready with a ball of heat when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Whirling, he came face to face with Caspian.

"Arran says he's dying. He asked for me to get you." Caspian said urgently.

"Where's Zephyr?" He asked, clearing a small path by blasting his way through.

"I already sent him on his way. What is it you're going to be able to do for your brother?" Caspian asked, looking confused.

"We're going to try healing him, if we can." Gavan said crisply, as they finally came to the place where Arran was lying up against the wall. The injured young man looked up at his brother. Gavan put the horrifying though of how silver Arran's eyes were from his mind as he knelt beside him. This was his older brother, Arran had always been there, and Arran had taught him how to properly use his unique powers, powers only they shared. He could _not_ be dying. He just couldn't.

"Well hello fireball. I never…thought…" Arran coughed. Gavan smiled slightly when he heard Arran address him with his childish nickname.

"It'll be fine; nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let you go. You're my brother." Gavan whispered, his eyes filling with tears, knowing that they were probably too late. Zephyr shook his head sadly, he had already tried.

"He's lost so much magic already Gavan, it could finish him to do it again." Zephyr whispered, meeting his youngest brother's blue gaze with his pained one.

Arran reached out and grabbed Gavan's shirt collar, his dark silver blood dripping from his sleeve and onto the street. "You always hated my lifestyle, maybe there was some sense to that." He whispered, smiling softly. He stared into Gavan's blue eyes with a silver so penetrating it was almost white. "I really wish that you weren't here to watch me die, but life never goes the way we want, huh?" He laughed, which turned into a cry of pain.

"I never pictured it hurting this bad, you know. Really, feeling your magic drain away slowly like this is just unfathomable. I hope it never happens to you." Arran said, falling back. Zephyr and Gavan grabbed their brother, keeping him from hitting the wall.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Arran whispered roughly, looking up at Caspian. The two other Stars turned to look at Caspian as well. Gavan's tears were falling unashamed and Zephyr's eyes held a world of anguish.

"I don't know. I'll go." He replied, turning. Suddenly he stopped. Who could heal anything? _"Lucy."_ The king suddenly realized who could help Arran. The Valiant Queen with the gift of Life. "I'm going to find someone who can help." He said with determination, running back through the fighting mob, which was slowly becoming more controlled. Gavan looked at Zephyr with confusion. No one could help their brother now. Anything would be too late.

"Listen to me…" Arran whispered hoarsely. "What? Anything brother." Gavan said softly. Arran coughed several times before speaking again.

"Tell mother and father, if I die, that I loved them, and, father was right. I am a stupid fool for wanting to live this way. And, tell Azalea that I'm a liar. I could never love any girl as much as I love her." Arran closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more labored. A small flame flickered from his palm.

"About all the magic I had left." He whispered. Almost as soon as he spoke his eyes flashed vibrant silver.

"What is it?" Zephyr asked.

"Magic's gone….you…._idiot_. I'm going….to die." Arran collapsed back into their arms, barely breathing. Gavan knew that no matter what happened now; Pug was going to suffer just as his brother was. He would see to it. _Personally._

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Lucy pushed the Slaver back with the pole she had, screaming in defiance when another man grabbed her hair. She jabbed the rod back into his stomach, her anger kindled. She was not just 'anyone'. She was not some 'little girl'. She was a _Queen_. And this had gone far enough.

"Lucy! Lucy, where are you?"

She turned when she heard someone calling for her. She ducked under two fighting men and ran through the muddle to Caspian.

"What?" She asked rather sharply from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Arran, he's dying, I don't know if…?" He looked at her pointedly.

"Show me." She answered, knowing it would work. He grabbed her arm so as not to lose her and pushed his way through the men with Rhindon cutting their path. Arriving at the wall again, Caspian motioned for Lucy to see what she could do. Gavan moved aside for her to kneel next to Arran. The young man's chest barely rose as he took each shuddering breath.

"I can help him, but I don't know if I can give him back all the magic he's lost." Lucy said, gazing down at the dark silver covering the cobblestones as she opened her diamond cordial.

"Hold his head up." She whispered. They supported him, and she let the liquid spill out. One drop. He swallowed. She looked at him with concern.

"How can you tell if a Star's alright?" She asked, realizing that both boys on either side of her were rather pale.

"Uh…that is an excellent question. One I _don't_ know the answer to." Gavan said, looking down at his brother anxiously. Suddenly Arran coughed violently. His eyes flickered open. As they watched, the color returned to them, finally darkening to a blue. "That's how you tell, fireball." Arran muttered, looking up at his youngest brother with a weak grin.

"Tell what?" Gavan asked, his tears falling at a faster rate, seeing his brother alive and strong enough to argue.

"How a Star is going to be alright. You tell by their eyes. Silver means they're dead. Blue means they're going to live, it's quite simple really." Arran said with mock annoyance, shifting back to leaning against the wall. Gavan and Zephyr laughed.

"Now, I change my mind, don't tell Azalea I'm a liar, let her keep thinking what she's thinking. And _don't_, under _any_ circumstances, tell father or mother that I love them, _or_ that I'm a fool. I will murder you if you do!" He said sharply, yanking Gavan's collar and pulling his brother's face to his.

"You either." Arran said, glancing over at Zephyr. He merely nodded, unable to say anything for fear of his emotions going out of control, he was always the calm, cool one, and he would not stop that image now.

"We understand. And we promise." Gavan said, before taking his brother into a hug. "What's this for?" Arran asked, after Gavan pulled away.

"I thought I was going to lose my brother. I thought I was going to lose my best friend. The only other Star like me." Gavan whispered.

"You will never be rid of me. I hate being alone, without all of you to annoy me. It'd be pure misery without someone who understood me, I'm pretty sure." Arran said with a grin, the blonde color returning to his hair.

"Well, you must thank Queen Lucy, if not for her cordial, you would be in Aslan's Country now." Gavan said, motioning to where Lucy sat a few feet away, to give them some privacy.

"Well, my dear girl, I mean, um, you know what I mean. I thank you, which is something I've never actually had to do, thank someone, usually I curse them or kill them, whichever needs doing first really, oh, forgive me, I… I'm not good at this sort of thing." Arran winced at his bad conversation; he was not one to apologize or give thanks.

"I think I know what you mean. You're welcome." Lucy smiled. Gavan and Zephyr stood. Gavan helped Lucy to her feet before turning to assist Zephyr in helping their brother up. Arran complained, saying he could stand on his own, but they helped him anyway.

"Arran, just to make sure that I did heal you completely. Would you mind using your magic?" Lucy requested.

"Fine." Arran smiled, closing his eyes.

She looked around with confusion. "Nothing happened." She said flatly. But Zephyr was grinning. "It worked perfectly." He stated.

"Gavan, you show her, I want to find Neerva, he needs to do something for me." Arran said, walking slowly across the square to find his first mate, the fight having been ended several seconds ago. Slavers threw down their swords and daggers as the slaves, pirates and Narnians cheered.

"Show me what…." Lucy trailed off as the scenery changed around her. She was in Narnia again, not the Islands. The trees seemed to be trying to touch the endless blue sky. A meadow stretched before her, with a shimmering lake in the middle. In the distance, she was sure she could hear the crash of ocean waves.

"This is what you want, what you're wanting most right now. I can put before you _anything_ you want. I can fulfill almost _anything_ you want." Gavan whispered, almost enticingly, from behind her. She turned in surprise. He smiled and stepped back from her.

"It's my power, Arran has the same. Any Star can create fire, heat and preform magic tricks, but our signature powers are what make us unique. Arran and I have never met anyone who can do what we do. Does this make you happy?" He asked abruptly, motioning to the view.

"Oh yes, but I wish it were real." Lucy said wistfully, once again turning to survey the scenery.

"Perhaps it could, but that would mean you'd have to be very important to me. Arran can make such things real for Azalea because he loves her, we can make some thing real for people, but only simple things. Like, books or music. Gavan explained.

"I never knew this about Stars. I still learn new things, no matter how long I stay in Narnia." Lucy replied.

"Is that so, Lucy?" Gavan asked, letting the images fade into reality. As they walked back to the square, she suddenly realized that that was the first time he hadn't called her 'my queen'. She smiled slightly before remembering Eustace, and the fact that she hadn't seen Edmund yet.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"I love you so much." Edmund said as the fighting was subdued, looking at Serene. She smiled. "Oh and I you." She looked up at him, before he kissed her. He put his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. They parted from the embrace when someone started calling his name.

"Edmund?" The voice asked incredulously. The couple looked up to see Lucy staring at them in shock.

"Sister! I can explain, believe me." Edmund said calmly, though there was an undertone in his voice that begged otherwise. He didn't bother lowering his arms from around Serene's waist either. The enchantress looked over at Lucy shyly, wondering what she must be thinking to see some strange girl in her brother's arms.

"Come, let's go find everyone else." Lucy continued to stare at them oddly, but she eventually moved off. Edmund looked down at Serene and grinned in amusement.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

After Eustace had been freed from his bonds, he started looking for a familiar face. He didn't like admitting it, but, he needed his cousins to help him in this strange place. He stopped in shock when he saw Edmund _kissing_ some girl. He wondered if something about this place changed his cousins. Lucy seemed to act more happy and alive, and Edmund, well it was almost as if he was a grown man the way people treated him, and the way he spoke. It made Eustace envious, though he couldn't admit it.

Back in England, _he_ had been in control, and people had to do what _he_ wanted, here he was nothing. The Pevensies and that annoying man who claimed to be king had all the power. Along with his wife. It was sickening. In England, they wouldn't be anything, let along allowed to be _married_. He had been horrified to learn that she wasn't just married, but a mother too. Exactly how old was she?

"Never mind that now, I've got to find the Consol." He muttered, walking through a quickly angering mob.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Arran walked unsteadily up to his first mate. Neerva frowned when he noticed his captain's countenance, though he seemed better, he looked weak. "Captain, what's wrong, that wound paining you again?" The tall man asked.

"No, actually it's gone. Queen Lucy cured that. It's the blood and magic I've yet to be regained that's making me feel weak." Arran muttered, leaning against the wooden platform frame that they were standing next to.

"Come, the rest of the men and I will take you to the ship, and then from there you can return to Narnia or go back to the sky. You know that if you went back it would make you stronger. It has before." Neerva reminded him.

"No! Just take me back to the ship, we'll go from there." Arran replied, allowing his friend to lead him off. Neerva called out to the men in Orrinian, a little-known language, and the pirates instantly ceased what they were doing and left the square to follow their captain, seeing that the Slavers were well in Narnian hands. Gavan and Zephyr watched them go, knowing that those pirates might be men who were condemned by the law, but they could fight like the most loyal of soldiers when it came to something such as this.

Gavan, watching them go, suddenly remembered his promise to make Pug suffer. He walked through the crowd of surrendered Slavers and those who had accepted Caspian's rule. "Where are you going?" Zephyr called, trying to follow his brother. "To make someone pay." Gavan replied.

"Oh no." Zephyr muttered, shoving through the crowds to find Caspian. He stumbled over a dead Slaver as he made his way to Caspian and Susan who were talking with Drinian, Lucy, Edmund and several Calormene who had accepted Caspian's words as truth.

"Caspian, er, My King!" Zephyr remembered his formality upon seeing the others. "What?" Caspian asked.

"You know where Pug is?" He panted, after barely preventing himself from falling into a wall after getting shoved around by the crowd.

"I should think he's with the rest of the Slavers being told to surrender in the middle of the square, why?"

"I think Gavan's going to kill him or something just as awful!" Zephyr shouted, before getting shoved back into the confusion of free slaves and captive Slavers.

"Caspian, we have to stop him, before he does something rash." Susan said, looking up at her husband with concern.

"He might be going to do what I would do." Edmund spoke up suddenly. Before the Calormene had arrived, he had been told of Arran and what had happened. And they had been talking to Serene, who Lucy still didn't know about.

"And what is that?" Caspian asked, turning to him.

"Kill Pug in the way that Arran would've died. Slowly, just as his brother almost did. I would've done the same if it were Peter of any of you." Edmund shrugged bashfully, knowing it was true.

"Come on then!" Drinian exclaimed, pushing the crowd out of his way roughly. As they neared the middle, Lucy and Edmund caught sight of Gavan, but he wasn't moving, he was simply standing there. As if he was thinking about something. Lucy darted through the people and came up to him first.

"What is it?" She asked over the noise of cheers of victory from slaves and Narnian sailors and cries of pain from Slavers and Calormene.

"Get rid of him before I actually do kill him. He's suffered enough." Gavan motioned to where Pug was standing looking around fearfully, mumbling in fear.

"What did you do?" She asked, turning to the Star.

"Why, showed him what it is to suffer of course. Pretty little nightmare that. I didn't lay a finger on him, simply showed him what he was afraid of in the far corners of his mind. Though I wanted to kill him. Badly. He's lucky that I have such self-control." Gavan said, glaring at the Slaver again before turning back to Lucy and the others who were walking up.

"I should've known!" Lucy smiled slightly, as the others finally made their way to them. "It's alright; he's done nothing we'd lament." Lucy started laughing; Gavan caught her smile and started chuckling himself, before laughing just as hard. "She's right. You honestly thought I'd kill him, didn't you?" He asked, looking at their shocked faces.

"We didn't know what to expect." Caspian replied.

"I was going to for a moment, then thought better of it. Let him go; don't do anything to him, that will make him suffer. He doesn't expect kindness, he expects to be treated as he treats others, and to treat him kindly would be the greatest condemnation ever. Let him wonder over your leniency, and perhaps with time it will change him." Gavan suddenly said, straightening. Edmund nodded, that was true. Kill with kindness.

"I'll consider it, though I won't promise anything." Caspian replied. As they were talking, Bern came up to them.

"I would like to invite all of you to stay at Bernstead, and attend a ball thrown in the honor of the King, and the victory of today." Bern said, smiling.

"We couldn't refuse such kindness." Susan answered, her gracious nature coming out.

"It's settled then. Ah, Caspian, your mount, also, one of my men found this, in the stables." Bern pressed the reins and a black leather bound book into Caspian's hands, and then he walked away. Edmund, Lucy, Serene and Susan stared at the horse in shock.

"He looks like Night." Serene whispered to herself, laying a soft hand on the stallion's shoulder.

"Wherever did you get Windstorm from? What sort of magic have you been playing with?" Edmund asked, turning sharply to look at Caspian.

"I don't know what you mean by that; this stallion's name is Dark Sky." Caspian replied.

"Windstorm, given to Tobias, a Light Cavalry soldier, last I knew him. A young man who was a friend of Peter's, this stallion is the exact replica of his mount." Edmund clarified.

"Oh look, Lucy, he even has their brand." Susan said, tears falling down her cheeks as she traced the familiar design with her finger.

"I was wondering what you three could tell me about the breed, Bern said you might be able to." Caspian spoke up as they looked over the stallion.

"They were the finest war mounts in history. Strong, faithful, fearless, dependable, they would give you everything they had; they were all heart and all strength, just like the Narnian people. And, if it's in your history books, you might have read of this tale: _Two men, leaders of Narnia, rode into the capital city of Telmar heading a glorious two hundred and fifty horse light cavalry, an army of four hundred foot soldiers following in the wake. They proved that Narnia was every bit as barbaric as she was rich in resources._ But we also proved our strength, considering we were the 'country without a king'; at least, that's what King Isshiah said about us. I'm sure you know about him." Edmund said with a smile.

"Yes. But, why without a king?" Caspian queried.

"There were four of us, and we all ruled equally. In Isshiah's eyes, that meant there was no leader, no ruler, and no head. Even though Peter did reign over us as High King." Edmund clarified.

"You know, in those days, everything Peter did was almost final. That's why he had such a problem coming back, not much respect." Lucy spoke up, staring bright eyed at the stallion, remembering. Edmund and Susan nodded at Lucy's words, knowing she was right.

"May I see that?" Edmund asked when he noticed the book Caspian had been given. "Of course." Caspian answered. Edmund took the offered book and opened it. Long elegant scrip filled the first three pages.

"Well, at least we know that he inherited Peter's straight hand." Lucy commented with a smile, pointing to the signature signed at the bottom of the last page. It was signed by "_Lucian, King of Narnia, and son of High King Peter_" Edmund turned, after reading the account of how destrier horses came to be on the Islands, to the studbook pages, giving account of every horse born since the time they were brought there.

"Look, this colt's name was going to be Morning Sky. But it was crossed out. Why was it changed to 'Mourning Sky'?" Susan asked, following the words with her finger as she trailed the long dead stallion's lineage. Her finger stopped when it came to rest on the names "Windstorm" and "Northern Sky" She furrowed her brows as she tried reading the small script written underneath the colt's new name.

"Oh. How horrible. This foal was born the day he died." Susan pulled back, as the rest of her siblings and Caspian read the words aloud.

"_Captain fell in battle this day. Name changed."_ Was all that had been written. But they understood. Because of the colt's lineage, his name had been changed in honor of his grandsire's owner's death. Edmund's expression was impassive as he read the date. They all noticed as they paged through the book, that as Narnian victories became less and less, so did cheerful names, soon such dark ones as "Lonely Grey", "Last Stand", Death's Ghost" and "Crying Sky" were peppering the pages of the studbook. It seemed that ever after that, dark names became the trend.

"Tobias was far too young to have died. No one is supposed to die on _any_ battlefield at thirty-two. _No_ _one_. Most of his life had to have been spent fighting those – _people_." Edmund suddenly faltered, knowing who these last Narnians had fought.

"It's fine Edmund. I know my people haven't been the greatest of leaders. We're descended from pirates, what can you expect?" Caspian said, smiling ruefully.

"You turned out fine. I turned out fine. Everyone is a horrible person, can be, but you have the power to change that. Your people just didn't want to try in those days. It took several hundred years to bring them around, but that doesn't matter. If you think about it, _we_ really shouldn't be here, having to see this world change so much. We should be dead, or, just _not_ here. But I'd rather we not go there, come, I believe we should find Eustace, and then we have a ball to attend." Edmund spoke practically, reminding everyone about life, and that change was possible in everyone. Foreigners and Traitors alike.

"_Even a traitor may mend; I have known one that did."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I couldn't resist adding that last line. I love it so much! Ok now, I think I have some explaining to do. Let's get on with it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Arran and his almost-death scene, let's do that one first. {Not to be graphic, but I <em>do<em> want it explained first}**

**_Because,_ some people are most likely thinking; _"He wasn't this bad off in chapter three, when he got injured, I thought she said he was going to be alright?" _**

**Well, to explain: He's wearing a shirt of coarse material. And not to be too gory, but he probably has several bandages as well. So now think of it this way, he's bled through thick bandages, and his shirt, _and_ his sleeve. That's rather a large amount of blood. Besides that, he's being too active for a man who needs to recover, so that doesn't help any. **

**The reason I wanted to do something like this almost-death scene, is so I could give you a visual picture of how close the brothers are. They genuinely care about Arran, no matter how he's disgraced/embarrassed the family and the family's good name. I also liked the idea of, though Gavan is more like Durken, he shares similar magical abilities with Arran. ****Gavan doesn't like what Arran does, but he cares because they share something no one else has. So they understand each other better. They relate better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arran's character &amp; sense of humor:<strong>

**I liked the idea of Arran being very roguish. He says what he thinks and wants. **"I had been hoping you were dead..." **He would rather Caspian and his group die, because he just wants the ship. _{and_ he's a pirate, what pirate _wouldn't_ want another ship?} But, because he promised, he keeps his word and helps them. **

**I also like the idea of him not really keeping serious, even in the face of death; **"You could do one of two things. Stand there watching me bleed out silver blood to death, which I know **_fascinates_** you or, the more preferable one really, if it were **_my_** choice…"

**I just see him that way in my mind, a carefree person, someone who seems like he's not bound by responsibility. But you see from little bits here and there that he does lead people, and that he's a very _strong_ leader. Believe me, it is not easy to gain the loyalty of pirates, and then keep it! **

* * *

><p><strong>A captain is only captain of a pirate vessel only so as long as he: <strong>

**1. Treats every man/woman as equal, regardless of race, skin color, etc.**

**2. Gives every man on board a fair share of the spoils and/or profits. **

**3. Obeys the code that all pirates abide by. {Yes, there _is_ a code, that wasn't created _just_ for POTC}**

**4. Asks every man's opinion on nearly every matter, from which port to dock in to what ships to capture.**

**5. Allows every man to have a fair vote in elections of position. {This includes the _captain's_ position!}**

* * *

><p><strong>See, there is some order to pirates!<strong>

**{one of my interests is the history of piracy in the 15th, 16th, and 17th centuries. So I'm applying my knowledge of historical piracy to Arran}**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Random Thought:<strong>

**It also struck me the other day, when I was watching PC, that Caspian and his people are all descended from pirates, so, he and Arran share something in common! Isn't that rather interesting? **

**Random Thought #2:**

**Edmund is talking about soldiers on _any_ battlefield, not just the Narnian ones. No one deserves to die in such a brutal way. _"Peace should not come at the price of so many good lives." ~ {_paraphrasing}_ Captain Tobias._**

**Random Thought #3:**

**The little snippet of Telmarine/Narnian history Edmund tells Caspian will come up in my Golden Age story. King Isshiah is from the Golden Age, {duh, you knew that} he is King Marin's father. {But I bet you knew that too} **

* * *

><p><strong> Gavan &amp; Arran, their "unique power":<strong>

**This "special powers" bit, is what I meant in the last chapter about taking the Star's and creating my own-ness about them. I have no idea what Stars are like, so I have used my creative streak to, well, _create_ something! **

**I like the idea of someone being able to see wants and give them to the other person. Gavan and Arran cannot read thoughts, {remember that!} but they _can_ tell what people fear and/or want. **

* * *

><p><strong>The horse thing:<strong>

**That was random, I did _not_ see that coming! As C.S. Lewis said about Aslan, it just sort of came into the story of it's own accord. I don't know why I keep pulling the Golden Age into this story, I guess I just can't get enough of it! **

**The um, story of King Lucian sending the horses by ship to the Lone Islands is loosely based on actual history. The "Assateague ponies" {if that doesn't ring any bells look up 'Misty of Chincoteague Island'} and there are several other stories that I can't recall right now...{shoot!} Mostly Spanish & Arabic tales I've read over the years because of my horse lover's craze. {Arabic horse tales is where I get the superb war-horse lineage thing from, based off of the Arabian horses}**

**The renaming of the colt was just a random thing I threw in, I thought it might makes some sense though that they would do that, as that was the first death of an important official in the military; followed by Oreius, Lucian and Lilianna several years later. **

**The horse thing gave me the excuse to have Edmund tell Caspian that everyone is capable of "change". {there's that word again!}**

* * *

><p><strong>As I wrote this, I began to realize that Edmund wasn't the only one to change, Caspian had as well. Caspian went from being an ignorant Telmarine prince, into a neutral king, willing to rule both sides with <em>no<em> partiality to either people. I imagine that takes some skill...{especially in those early times} **

**I thought that was a neat bit of information.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... what next...<strong>

**Gavan likes Lucy as more than a friend, or not? tell me what your opinion on this is. Because from where I stand, it could really go two ways. "friend" or "more than friend". You tell me! _Tell me,_ you hear?! I must know now, because if you _do not_ want that relationship, I have to scratch a large part of an upcoming chapter, and many more parts in chapters leading up to that one.**

**Oh yeah, another thing... Arran likes Azalea, but there is no interaction between them other than some heated words. They have a love/hate relationship. She strongly dislikes him because she found out he was a pirate and she loathes him for it. **

**{she didn't find out about him being a pirate in this story, it was sometime ago, _before_ this story, _separate_ from this story, K?} He loves her but doesn't know how to give up certain things to be with her, {again, the explanation for this largely depends on a Lucy/Gavan sequence, but I'm sure I can make it come up another way, if I work it over}**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I am mentally kicking myself for OOCing Ed! I really disliked that! {in fact I hate it! I was hoping to go this entire series without OOCing Edmund, Peter and Lucy! Caspian &amp; Susan are pretty easy to <em>not<em> OOC}**

**Ah, well, I suppose it can't be helped, but I'll try harder!**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I promise to get more of Eustace coming up, {I'm <em>pretty<em> sure he gets _two_ chapters. But, does anyone mind if we go back to England with him, to get everything from his POV?} Yeah, his chapters will most likely be after Dragon Island, but if things progress at the fast rate they are, {for me the writer anyways!} Then his POV might come sooner! **

**People have been asking about Peter, yes, his time will come, I'll to a full chapter on him, I _swear_ on the stack of my video copies of Narnia, POTC, _and_ my Narnia books! **

**(I'm a man of my word really! Though, I am, in fact, a _girl... _I am paraphrasing POTC _just_ a bit!) **

**{love those movies, though not so much the fourth one, without Will and Elizabeth it just doesn't cut it - Horses - STOP! this is Narnian FFN, _not_ POTC!} **

* * *

><p><strong>Moving on...<strong>

**This chapter is titled "The Power To Change" because of what is said at the end, everyone can do it, but there is one key ingredient that you need to have to change, that everyone will learn about by the time this story is over.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**This chapter you might agree with me on as not being very good. {By the way, thank you for such a darling compliment! that was so nice!}**

**Now, I must compliment myself on the fact that this _is_ better than the movie, heck, it could've _been_ the movie! All anyone would've had to do would be to remove Serene, Susan, Rilian, Adonijah, Arran & his pirates, Bern's twelve daughters {Peter's many problems} and there you go! instant movie script! I really wish this was how they did it. {don't go there... don't go there...}**

**I actually will have to carefully reread the book myself, but I don't remember Lucy suffering from any temptations, but maybe I'm wrong! **

**I'm glad you liked all those little bits and details I added, just thought that it would be cool to have this connecting strand from the movie {the horn} into this fanfic. I dunno, I just liked the idea I guess. I think the swords will fit very well with the plot I've got going in my head...**

**Yes, I will be sure to explain about Serene in following chapters, though, not yet, I have to get everything else resolved first. **

**I am also glad you liked the horses. When I do a Golden Age fic, {which looks from the progress of things to be rather soon!} the horses will be better explained. **

**Thank you for the long review, I enjoyed hearing your opinions immensely! ~ W.H.1492**

* * *

><p><strong>If there is anything I missed, {explanations, punctuations, grammar, misspellings, plot-that-doesn't-make-sense, etc...} or failed to clarify on, please tell me, so I can; fix them andor tell you about them in a PM or the next A/N. Happy reading ~ W.H. **


	8. On The Lone Islands

**Chapter Eight: On The Lone Islands**

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

"Eustace! Come on, stop all this!" Lucy called, looking around the streets and alleys leading off the square for her cousin.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Edmund muttered, looking into a shed. Susan and Lucy both shot up and met one another's eyes at the phrase. That was something they hadn't heard in a _long_ time. Gavan shrugged when Caspian looked over at him, wondering what the girls were thinking about.

"The sooner you stop playing hide-and-seek the sooner I can forget about you! You little brat." Gavan scowled, looking into some empty barrels.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked, peering into a doorway that led to some stairs. He did not understand how people as noble as the Pevensies could have such an aggravating, spoiled child for a relation.

"Regrettably." Susan replied, kneeling down to look under a wagon. Even her gentle nature was starting to wear thin.

"Eustace, your cousins don't mean it, please come out! Or do I have to blast this city to the ground to find you?" Serene called in annoyance, brushing some curtains aside with her magic, and looking into the window.

They all jumped and looked down the road when a scream was heard. Eustace came running towards them faster than Lucy had ever seen him move before. Soon they saw the reason. Four large draft stallions were galloping down the road, the wagon they were drawing taking up almost the entire width of the lane. The driver seemed oblivious to the boy running for his life as he beat the stallions into a faster pace. As Eustace ran past, Edmund jerked him into the doorway he was standing in.

Everyone looked out the doorways and from things they'd been hiding in as the wagon went past; Gavan stuck his blonde head out from one of the empty barrels he'd jumped into, watching inquisitively. Three guards were running behind the wagon, for reasons unknown to them, until the royals and the Stars heard more yelling and screaming. Suddenly a man and a little girl ran past, screaming for someone in the wagon. A woman in chains was yelling back to them.

"Helaine!" the man shouted, trying to get past the guards. One of the men threw him to the ground. His daughter, or they guessed she was his daughter, stumbled up to her father and screamed for her mother again.

"No! Go back! Gael, stay with your father!" The woman cried, watching them for as long as she could.

As soon as the wagon had gone too far to come back, they all slowly came out of their hiding places. They had learnt from last time. They did not want to go back to prisons or slave ships, no matter what. Even if the Lone Islands had been freed and Narnian rule restored, there were bound to be people who didn't know. It was a large city. Edmund reached the fallen man and his little girl first.

The little girl looked up at him and screamed when she saw the long blade in his hand, a souvenir from the fight to free the slaves. Edmund quickly lowered the weapon, but the father looked up, and his gaze was not pleasant.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He questioned harshly, but to Edmund's relief, in Trader's Tongue, looking at all the people as they emerged.

Gavan jumped gingerly out of the barrel; while Serene climbed down from the ledge she'd jumped onto when the wagon had driven recklessly past. Susan slid out from under the wagon and Caspian walked cautiously out of the doorway. Zephyr stared down at them from where he'd jumped onto a roof, using his magic. Lucy walked out of the alley and came up to a hysterical Eustace who was inconsolable about nearly being run down.

"Who're you? I mean, you're not the one who's standing with a blade in his hand. I think I deserve an answer first. But, because it would be considered undiplomatic; I am King Edmund the Just of old Narnia. The girl next to the blonde boy is my sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant of old Narnia, the blonde boy is my cousin, those two are Stars, friends of the King and Queen. The Queen with the long dark hair being my older sister, and the King is her husband, they rule this new Narnia. And that is Serene, a Narnian enchantress by gift of Aslan. Now, who are you?" Edmund said, looking slightly impatient. The others walked over to him while the man and little girl just stared.

"I am Rhince, and this is my daughter Gael. You _are_ Narnians?" The man asked, standing.

"Yes, what part of my explanation was not clear on that aspect?" Edmund questioned, raising a dark eyebrow in sarcasm.

"Oh, my Kings and Queens, they've taken my wife, please you have to find some way to stop this horrible sacrifice! Please, so no others may suffer. For us, it is already too late, but for others like us, there can be some hope." The man begged, looking at them with a pleading glow in his eyes as he put his arm around his daughter.

"What sacrifice?" Caspian asked with a frown.

"People are gathered and used much like sheep for a sacrifice, to this green mist, I only learnt about it myself from a man who was imprisoned with me. I believe that is what he's talking about." Edmund spoke up quickly, looking to Rhince for clarification.

"I heard about this mist from Lord Bern, I have seen it myself, this _is_ what you're referring to?" Caspian turned back to the man.

"Yes, what his Majesty says is true. Please, is there not something you can still do to save others?" Rhince asked again.

"Perhaps there _is_ something we could yet do. We are sailing to the east, and if there is a way to defeat this mist, we _will_ find it." Caspian said firmly.

"Could I come with you? I'm a fine sailor, been on the seas my whole life!" Rhince said with almost pathetic excitement.

"Of course, you must. Could you be ready to depart in a week's time?" Caspian queried.

"Certainly, your Majesties! I will be in port the day you're ready to leave." The man said with a hurried bow, before turning with his daughter back the way they'd come.

"You couldn't refuse the man, could you?" Susan knew, looking after them sympathetically, watching the figures turn a corner.

"No, I could not." Caspian agreed, walking over to her and sliding his arm around her waist. They walked back the way they'd come to go to the boats and head back to Bern's.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Susan gasped in surprise when she saw Bernstead coming into view. It was beautiful, almost like a Golden Age manor. She smiled at Lucy who was sitting next to her; it had been so long since they'd been in the company of actual Narnian nobility, would anything have changed?

Susan marveled at the grace and beauty of the manor's design as the boats came up to a long, low terrace, even with the water's edge. The elegant style of placing nearly all the buildings on the water front, so ever room had a balcony was ingenious. Looking into the clear blue water, she realized that the rocks had been carved away to make almost a sort of pool.

The area was beautiful. She remembered when, as one of 'The Four' she had come to Avra in the Golden Age, and there had been nothing on the island but palms and flowers growing and the waves crashing up on the sandy beach. When she walked up the stairs built down into the water for times such as this, she wasn't as startled by the oddness of the place as Caspian had been. Narnia in her time had been very wild; she was used to the crazy speed of everything as Bern's twelve daughters ran out to greet them.

"Queen Susan, Queen Susan!" a redhead called, walking up to her. The baby in her arms squealed in excitement when he saw his mother, leaning out toward her, away from the girl. Susan held out her hands for the little boy, tears trailing down her face when she finally had her son in her arms.

"Thank you." She whispered to the redhead, smiling through her tears of joy. The girl just nodded with a smile. "How's my little boy, hmm? Oh I missed you. I thought I was never going to see you again." She whispered, brushing her fingers over the child's black hair, combing out the small tangles. The baby just smiled, grabbing for his mother's braid that was lying over her shoulder.

Susan wiped her tears away and walked back over to the group, smiling. Aslan had saved them all, as he always did.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

"When Father decides that I can wear my hair up, I'm going to do it just like yours." Fern whispered in admiration as Susan piled her curls up in one of the many Golden Age styles she fancied. The older woman turned in her seat to smile at the fourteen year old.

"Don't be too hasty about growing up. It isn't everything." She said, before returning to putting the finishing touches on her hair.

Bern and Roxanne it turned out had anticipated a ball, and so everything was ready when they returned. The only thing that had been left was to invite the guests. While that took place, the six oldest girls excitedly took Lucy, Susan and Serene with them to their boudoir to find something to wear. The girls rooms were filled with petticoats, dresses, bodices, skirts and all manner of clothing articles that involved getting ready for a ball. The bejeweled hair pins were scattered everywhere, some even on the floor. Colorful ribbons, laces and trims were trailing over mirrors and across couches and chairs. Dancing slippers were under tables and underfoot too, causing near-accidents when girls dashed from one place to another, looking for one certain thing in the mess.

Lucy and Susan had given up on trying to keep some order to everything long ago, as the girls didn't seem to mind the clutter. Celandine was helping Lucy with her hair, and doing an excellent job of it too. Buttercup sat on one of the chase lounges, reading. Dahlia and Eglantine were trying to coax Serene into something more festive than the plain dark blue dress she wanted to wear.

"It would look so lovely with your complexion," Dahlia tried.

"And your eyes!" Eglantine broke in, holding up the edge of the white skirt, pointing to the green trim encircling the hem.

"And you have such stunning curls, we could make you look sensational!" Dahlia begged, jumping up and down slightly, looking at Serene hopefully.

"I don't know, I really think I should just wear this." Serene tugged at the dark dress, even though she was starting to glance wistfully at the green and white one.

"Serene, this will probably be the last time to even get to wear a dress, as the long skirt is rather limiting on shipboard." Susan spoke up from where she sat, pushing the diamond pins into her hair.

"Oh, if it will make you happy." Serene relented with a smile.

"Yes! Now, go change! Come on, we'll help with the petticoats." The girls said excitedly, so much so that it was hard to tell who was speaking. Serene met Susan's eyes in bewilderment, but allowed them to lead her to another room. Susan let out a silver laugh at Serene's expense.

"You know, this is much like Narnia was in my time." Susan said in a confiding tone to Fern. The girl leaned forward on her elbows, eager for any tales or mention of old Narnia.

"Really?" She queried.

"Yes, the wildness, the laughter, it is all very much so. And you must tell your older sister that she reminds me of the High King's wife, Queen Amalia. They both have that lovely personality that I can never seem to imitate." Susan admitted, patting Fern on her arm before finishing and standing. She had had a ball gown on board the _Dawn_ _Treader_, in case of parties, and so far, she had been right. Since setting out, they had attended three balls. But none of them had celebrated freedom, merely their arrival.

The blue and silver evening gown was quite lovely. It was dark midnight blue, with silver petticoats showing out from the front, and silver lace on her cuffs. It was just off the shoulders, allowing her to wear the long diamond necklace she had been given as an anniversary present by Caspian. She moved to see who might need her help. Celandine, who had finished Lucy's hair, was trying to do her own, but she was having difficulty trying to get some strands from falling around her face. Susan smiled, she could help with that. She knew what it was like to have that one annoying strand that seemed to go against everything you tried to do.

"Here, like this." Susan said, gently taking over from Celandine. The girl smiled at Susan in the mirror, her face showing gratitude. Susan tamed the unruly red hair into a lovely style.

"Before I leave, I'll tell you how to do this style, so you can do it yourself after I'm gone." Susan said, leaning over the girl's shoulder for some pins.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you so much! I can hardly do anything with this mop." Celandine despaired, gesturing to her now tamed curls.

"No, you just haven't learned what to do yet, but by the time you're my age, you will know plenty of styles to do on it, and I'm sure your mother helps." Susan encouraged, smiling back.

"Yes, that's true." The redhead admitted.

"Good! Well, I think you're done." Susan stood and walked over to Lucy, who was wearing one of Eglantine's dark purple dresses.

"What are you thinking of?" Susan asked, nudging her sister with her shoulder, and smiling.

"Oh, just everything I guess. I wonder about Peter, Su, sometimes he's fine, and then sometimes I don't even know this depressed, dark person that looks like my brother. I hurt to see him hurting, because I know that it's not fair for him to be alone. But I suppose that this is a journey that he alone must take, the battle he alone must face, just like Edmund had to, just like you've had too. Just like I'll have to, I suppose." Lucy said, keeping her head down, playing with a bit of lace as she spoke.

Susan sobered at Lucy's words, she wondered how bad he truly was, but knew Lucy's guess was probably pretty close to the truth. "Yes, everyone has to face their dragons. It is not easy. He will get through it; he wasn't made High King for nothing. He can fight, Aslan has given him all the skills to wage this war, but he must use them. I didn't understand what Aslan had told us at first when he said; "we had learnt all we could from this world" but now it do. We learnt skills so we could come away and face life stronger, better, with all our courage. You will see someday, just as Peter said when you left through Aslan's Door." Susan comforted, putting her arm around Lucy's shoulders in a sisterly hug.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Lucy brightened slightly, returning her sister's smile. They looked up when Azalea came into the room. Spying Buttercup reading, she walked over behind her and pulled the book from her sister's hands.

"Now, Buttercup, you have to pull yourself out of that book! Come on, you are _going_ to this ball!" Azalea said. Buttercup looked up at her oldest sister from where she was sitting curled up on the chase lounge. "But it was just getting good!" The brown haired girl cried, looking slightly angry.

"Come on, you can read at the party, be a withdrawn individual, I don't care, but you _are_ going to _this_ ball." Azalea said calmly, but with force, putting the book on her dressing table, finalizing her words.

"Very well." Buttercup groused, leaving to change into her yellow party frock. Azalea smiled as she left. Turning to Susan and Lucy, she commented on Buttercup's lack of enthusiasm. "She's rereading one of King Edmund's accounts of the North Battle, she finds history fascinating, but I must admit; the way he writes it _is_ very captivating. I don't know if anyone will ever marry her, the only hope we have is that there's someone out there who's just as much a history nut as she is, if not more so." She laughed and shook her head as she spoke, glancing to the book on her dressing table as she did.

"Well, there is someone out there for everyone. It will just take time. It took me thirteen hundred years to find my husband, though; I don't think it will take her quite so long." Susan replied, laughing slightly. Lucy joined in, and soon enough the other girls were coming to ask what the joke was.

"Nothing, just a comment on husbands, and the time it takes to find one." Azalea managed to get out between breaths.

After more good-natured banter and fussing over ribbons and laces, the young woman and girls were soon ready. Serene was wearing the white and green dress, Dahlia had helped twist her hair into a beautiful look, framing her face with several shorter curls. Azalea wore one of her wildly patterned dresses. And all the other girls' gowns were their favorite colors. Eglantine and Lucy were starting to become good friends, joking about how they were almost twins in their dresses.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

"I wish the other girls could be here, but Mother said they couldn't stay up so late. Usually we have parties and such earlier in the day so they can attend. But I think Mother and Father wanted this one to be for the adults this time. They're using the Big Room." Fern said as they walked down the stairs to the ballroom.

There were two ballrooms in Bernstead. The "Small Room" and the "Big Room", the Big Room was larger and more ornate than the smaller room, and it had a raised orchestra stand for the musicians.

"I hope I learn and remember all your sister's names. You shall have to help me remember for the duration of our stay here. When I return, I am sure I will have commemorated them to memory." Susan said to Azalea. "There are so many of us, aren't there?" The young woman laughed.

"Truly. I understand why you never told be about them. Afraid they would run me off?" Arran stood at the bottom of the steps, smiling slightly.

"No, I was hoping you'd run of your own accord!" Azalea replied, looking rather vexed to see him.

"A pirate never leaves empty handed. You should know that by now." Arran said, as she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you planning on pirating another of my father's vessels? You know, if I told him that was you, he'd hang you in an instant!" She said, smacking his arm away when he offered it.

"Oh, angry, what have I not done now Love? And the only thing I want to steal from your father, is you." He replied, his eyes sparkling.

"Go away, rot in some brig." She muttered, walking past him as fast as her skirts would allow. He watched her go with a smile. "You know, I just love that about her." He commented absently, before walking after her.

"He doesn't seem too afraid to profess his feelings for her." Susan said, a bemused smiled on her face.

"Every one of _us_ knows about their romance, that's why he's not afraid. Around others though, he wouldn't be saying such things. Azalea tells us she despises him, because of what he's done. He boarded and pirated everything off of one of Father's merchant vessels." Buttercup elaborated.

"But we all know that deep down, she really loves him. It's almost as if they play around on purpose. He flirts with her, and she replies with some comment about how terrible he is. He loves it." Dahlia added, grinning mirthfully.

Lucy looked at the women in confusion when they all laughed. She didn't understand why it would be remotely affectionate to fight and argue. If Azalea really loved Arran, shouldn't she just say so? Susan leaned in to Lucy. "You don't understand now, but perhaps someday you will, don't judge without knowing." She whispered. Lucy smiled in reply. Susan _was_ right; it was none of her business. As they walked to the ballroom, Edmund, Caspian, Zephyr and Gavan came up to them.

"You look beautiful sisters!" Edmund said gallantly, while he slipped Serene's arm through his.

"Oh Ed, you just say that because you are duty-bound to tell us we look nice, you know what we'll do if you don't." Susan laughed, showing her mischievous side.

Caspian smiled, before speaking. "Does this mean I can say the truth? No matter my opinion? So, if I say I prefer-" He was interrupted by Susan.

"No! You are under just as much obligation as Edmund. And you're my husband, which mean no matter what, you _have_ to support me." Susan said, her eyes sparkling.

"Very well. All I was going to say is that I'd rather you wear your hair down, not that it matters, you're still just as beautiful." He replied, smiling. She smiled in return as she put her arm through his.

Lucy, Edmund, Serene and the Stars watched the banter with smiles of their own. Bern's daughters had walked ahead of them long ago, eager for a ball. Because a ball meant people, lots of people meant music, and music meant _dancing_!

"Come on, you are the honored guests, you cannot be found laughing in the halls while a party for you goes on in the next room!" Fern called excitedly.

"Well, the lady says we cannot tarry, come, I'm sure this will be something we'd lament missing." Zephyr said, walking in the direction Bern's daughters had taken.

"After my brother!" Gavan called brightly.

They stopped upon entering the ballroom. "I just remembered what it feels like to be a King, perhaps we could leave, and return when there are fewer people present?" Caspian teased, surveying all the staring, curious faces. Susan looked over at him and smiled, there was no way they would be doing that.

"Let us just think of this as a battlefield, the more people we come to know, the more we conquer." She suggested brightly.

"Perhaps one could look at it that way. At least you have nothing to be worried about; nearly all of these people are Narnian." Caspian said, hinting at the fact that he had a reputation to live down.

"The King and Queen of Narnia!" Gavan announced from behind them, causing them to jump slightly. The Star just grinned as the monarchs walked down the stairs, greeting people and shaking hands. There were times when he just _enjoyed_ being slightly mean, this was one of those times.

When the music began, the guest eventually drifted off, leaving them alone, though several young ladies stood a distance off giggling and staring. Caspian bent his head to whisper to Susan without being overheard. "Why is it, that no matter if one is married, the single young woman are _always_ staring?" Susan laughed quietly at first, thinking it was a joke, but when she looked at him, she realized that he was serious.

"I don't know, all I can say is that looks have something to do with it, and, well, standing. You are a king after all." Susan said, glancing over at the giggling girls.

"I suppose nothing could be done concerning the matter. That aside, would the Queen care for a dance?" He asked, smiling.

"I would love to." She replied, taking his offered hand.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Lucy watched her sister and Caspian dance with a fond smile. She had always thought Susan danced nicely. She stood on the edge of the dancing floor, near the open doors leading to the balcony. Watching the dancing couples, most of whom were Narnian nobility from around Avra as they had moved here when Narrowhaven became so corrupt, reminded her of the Golden Age, and the wonderful parties and galas they'd thrown when they ruled. She sighed as she remembered them. What fond memories she had.

"It is commonly believed, that when one stands on the edge of a dancing floor, at the back of the room watching, that one isn't a dancer. I think all those beliefs wrong. I, am an excellent dancer. It is the people to dance with, who are not." A male voice interrupted her thoughts. Lucy turned to see Gavan walk up behind her from the balcony. She smiled; at least she had someone to talk to, for however long he stayed before some charming girl came to whisked him off.

"Oh really, you dance?" She replied, looking at him as he came up to stand next to her.

"Yes, but I am not fond of dancing with blunderers. So I don't. Though I think that you are not one of those types. Why _aren't_ you dancing?" He asked abruptly, looking down at her.

"There's no one to dance with." She said, motioning to the room.

"I have been insulted. I am now no one? My brother doesn't exist anymore either?" Gavan said, raising his eyebrows inquiringly.

"No, it's just, well, I haven't danced in ages, and I don't think I even know the steps anymore." Lucy admitted, turning back to gaze wistfully at the dancers.

"I can change that. Besides, no one ever forgets dancing. May I?" Gavan held out his hand as he spoke.

"I cannot refuse such a kind gesture." Lucy said, mocking the girls who blushed and hid behind their fans when they were asked. She had always been keen on the fact that she shouldn't feel, or act, shy around men and boys.

As Gavan whirled her around, she found that she recalled certain dance steps, and that he _was_ a good dancer. It was wonderful to dance again! She had forgotten how much fun it was, being swept around the floor to a waltz.

"Wherever did you learn how to dance this?" She asked breathlessly, as he brought her back from a spin.

"My Mother, she is very fond of dancing. She taught us all, meaning, me, my four brothers and one sister. I'm the youngest, hence, the best at dancing." Gavan grinned at her look of surprise. She had thought it was just him, Zephyr and Arran, she didn't know he had _more_ siblings.

"It seems I have much to learn about you." She said with a smile.

"It couldn't be learned in a day, or a dance." Gavan replied, twirling her around him.

"There are six of you Stars though?" She asked.

"Yes, my Father is a full Star, but my Mother is mortal. So we're only half-Stars, but Aslan has his ways. And what of you? I know about as much of you as you know of me."

"Well, I don't think you could learn everything in one dance." Lucy retorted, smiling.

"Fine then, but we must talk about something. Your world, I would like to know about it." Gavan said, leading her to the balcony when the waltz finally ended.

"My world? There's nothing about it that needs be known." Lucy scoffed, mentally comparing the fog and smoke filled air to the pure, fresh air here in Narnia. Of course, there were some places, like Digory's place in the country, that were much like Narnia. How she wanted to be there instead of at her Uncle and Aunt's!

"Then what about that house, the one in the country?" He asked, frowning as he looked over at her, as if trying to piece something together.

"How do you know about that?" She asked sharply, turning to him.

"You, um, want it, remember, my magic, I can, well, see what you want. It actually helps when someone won't tell me anything. Like you." He shrugged, looking out over the ocean.

"Very well, yes, there was that house; it's probably the best thing that ever happened to us. Without it, my brother would be a selfish bully, and my oldest brother would be a controlling miser, my sister would be a shallow party girl and I would be, I would be nothing but the youngest sibling. We would never have found Aslan, and Susan wouldn't look so happy, Peter wouldn't be so depressed, and Edmund wouldn't become so quiet like he does every time we leave." Lucy admitted, gripping the marble railing until her fingers whitened at the tips, because, for the first time, she was thinking about how very different their lives would be without Narnia.

"I didn't mean to bring up such sad memories. But, since you told of your life, and said honest truths, I will tell you mine. With the truth." Gavan smiled at her, though his eyes held unmistakable pain.

"I was very close to killing your sister and brother-in-law, more than once. I would have too, if given the order. I was a spy, I recall telling you this in that cell, remember? We all were spies. Or, as Durken, he's the oldest, would rather we call ourselves; "informers". I was fourteen. I spent nearly a year and a half betraying Narnia. I can never forgive myself, none of us can, but Durken suffers the most. It is something that has scarred him. I don't know if we will ever move past it."

"That is what my brother always said, when he would bring up the subject about his almost betrayal. I know that even though he seems alright now, he was not when he first was king. He was constantly displacing himself, talking as if he didn't deserve his title, long after he showed that he was the wisest one of us all. It hurt Peter deeply, but now, Edmund has finally allowed Aslan to take that burden away. He's different because of his experiences, changed. Aslan will do the same for you, it shall take time, and you must have an open mind when he calls, because he will whisper, not roar, and you must listen and be ready." Lucy said with a thoughtful smile.

"I believe you are right. Thank you. If you'll excuse me, i-I must go." He said rather uneasily, as if something was troubling him.

"What is it?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing, if you'll excuse me." He tried to assure her, before walking away. She stared after him in confusion. One moment he was fine and then the next he acted as if something was deathly wrong.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

The ball lasted long into the evening, and the hall was filled with laughter and gaiety. The Narnians soon realized that Caspian was not like the typical Telmarine kings of their memories. Susan and Caspian enjoyed talking with all the Narnians, who could trace their ancestry back to many old families from the Golden Age. Caspian marveled at how they could remember so many stories and such as they conversed with the nobility.

Lucy was remembered as she had been in the Golden Age, and it was not long before every young man wanted at least one dance with her. Many recalled King Edmund the Just, as hundreds of copies of his books still lived on here at the Lone Islands. It wasn't more than an hour before men started coming to him with questions, and Bern had to remind them that this was a festive occasion, not a Court of Old like the ones Edmund used to reside over. Though, the young man promised to hold a meeting some time later in the week when they could come to him with their questions.

When the last guests were well on their way, Bern and his wife revealed how happy, but tired, they were. A maid and manservant came up to them after the entry doors were closed.

"What do you want us to do about the ballroom?" The manservant inquired of Bern.

"And what of the extra food?" The maid asked Roxanne.

"Leave it, we'll think about that tomorrow." They sighed in exhaustion, but managed to smile, knowing the two were only doing their jobs. The man and woman looked at one another as their master and mistress walked away to bed. "Well, what do you suppose we do?" The maid asked. Gaspard, the manservant shrugged. "You heard the Master, leave it. At least this means some well-deserved rest for us." He said.

"Yes, I could sleep standing like the horses, I'm so tired! How about a cup of tea before bed?" Henrietta, the maid replied.

"That sounds relaxing indeed." Gaspard commented, following her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Well? I rather think I got my old style back on this chapter! Now, I shall explain all that needs explaining...**

* * *

><p><strong>The line Edmund uses in the opening scene; <strong>"I'm gonna kill him!" **is the same line Peter used about Edmund in LWW, remember? If not, the movie is free for all to watch! **

**Goodness, I don't know what else to say, surprisingly! ****I mean, everything is pretty self-explanatory in this chapter. I'm rather shocked!**

* * *

><p><strong>I like the idea of Eustace being introduced this way, with everyone getting short on patience with him, leading to more anger and shortness on board. <strong>

**Buttercup and Azalea have several of my strong traits. {Reading so intensely that everything around you goes into a fog. And being the leader, sometimes the boss.}**

**Oh, the waltz that I was listening to while I wrote the dancing is called "And The Waltz Goes On" composed by Anthony Hopkins. It is simply beautiful! **

**I think that many of the Narnians on the Islands were isolated because of what had happened back in Narnia, so they stayed basically like Narnians from the Pevensie's time. Gaspard and Henrietta I made up, but they come back at odd times in the story, so I figured I'd better give the pair some names. **

**I loved putting Susan as saying: **"Don't be too hasty about growing up. It isn't everything." **Because, in the books, she didn't take her own advice!**

**Ah! Cue Gael and Rhince! {Are you satisfied ILoveFanfiction? I hope I have pleased you! :)} **

**Well, I just don't know what else there is! If you think of anything that needs explaining, please PM or leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**I saw your review on chapter 7 and scurried right over and mended the errors! No, a _king_ didn't die, Tobias did. I should have clarified on that, but I was suffering from writer's block, and my writing style was off for that chapter. **

**I got it back for this chapter though, you may notice the change. Yes, everyone wants Lucy/Gavan, so I shall continue as planned! **

**Thanks so much for all those compliments, you are so sweet! I know what you mean about a hectic schedule! I also hope you like Seven Swords, Seven Lords, it has a few parallels to this story, so that should be interesting for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading, ~ W.H.<strong>


	9. A Tropical Stay

**Chapter Nine: A Tropical Stay**

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

The next morning Susan woke with the sun. She smiled when she noticed Caspian was still asleep. He'd never been much of a morning person, but the ball the night before would've set everyone behind. She knew that from experience, though she herself never could sleep in after the long nights. She stood and walked over to Rilian's crib, checking on the little boy. A smile came to her face when she looked down on the baby. He looked a great deal like his father, more so every day. Grabbing a shawl, she walked out to the balcony and leaned against the wall of the doorframe as she sat on the wide marble railing. As the sun broke over the horizon, turning the world a warm golden-yellow, she remembered that one time she had caught Peter watching the sunrise at The Cair.

Now, she never realized what that had meant, until Amalia told her that he had hated the sunrise because it brought horrible changes for him. She hoped he no longer hated it, and that he had come to terms with it now, because the sunrise had nothing to do with what happened that day. It was the actions that happened during the day that brought terror at the dawn of the next.

As the sun rose higher, she wondered what would come of this journey, what would they find by sailing east, nothing or everything? It scared her but at the same time; she felt a wild call, a thrill that beckoned to her. She wondered if perhaps this journey would quiet Caspian's restlessness. She knew he was searching for approval from someone more, for the assurance that he was doing the right thing, and that his father would've been proud of him. She hoped he would find it.

"Oh Aslan, I hope you show him his value." She whispered, staring to the east.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

The Bern family slowly congregated in the dining hall, yawning and looking rather tired. The six youngest girls, on the other hand, were excited and wanted to hear all the details of the ball, but they were patiently waiting for the right time, when everyone had more or less woken up. Roxanne, wearing a mint green dressing gown, and her auburn hair in a messy chignon, wisps of hair floating around her face, reached for the cup of coffee in front of her, white lace cuffs trailing across the tabletop.

Bern yawned behind the report of his harvest and export goods, sipping some strong black coffee in hopes of it waking him up. His burgundy robe with gold trim was tied loosely around his figure, the gold tasseled tie-end trailing under his chair. His grey-brown hair was still tousled from sleep. He slumped back in his chair, closing his eyes, but looking for all the world to be engrossed in his report.

Azalea and Celandine soon straggled in, covering yawns as well and retying their dressing gowns. Dahlia and Eglantine came in, fully dressed, and acting as if nothing had happened the night before, they sat down and started passing food platters, helping the younger girls and themselves get breakfast. Celandine stared at them with envy clearly written across her countenance. Fern soon trailed the older two, rubbing her eyes and pushing her wild bedhead out of her face. Azalea smiled and walked over to the girl's seat, standing behind Fern's chair and combing out her hair with her fingers.

"Thanks t' whoever y' are." Fern mumbled, closing her eyes and nodding off where she sat.

"You're welcome sleepyhead." Azalea replied, giving her a gentle shake. The girl nodded, but her eyes once again closed.

Buttercup followed, book back in hand, walking to her seat, never bumping against a thing. The festivities hadn't seemed to have any lasting effects on her this morning either. Her short brown hair was still sticking up in every direction, so Azalea knew she'd forgotten to brush it, _again_. Preferring reading to personal appearance as she usually did. Azalea just shook her head, knowing everyone deserved some slack today because of the night before.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Lucy woke, realizing that she must have slept in, she listened for voices, hoping that Edmund or someone else even more annoying wouldn't come to wake her. He had always needled about how she was a late riser when they were rulers, but she constantly told him to shut it. Though, upon later reflection, that had never worked, it simply made him ruder, and even more annoying, if that was at all possible.

She stood and dressed in the clothes she'd been given by Susan on the _Dawn_ _Treader_, which had been washed and dried. Tying her hair back, she looked at herself in the mirror. How she wished she looked prettier. At least beauty wasn't all that mattered here, though she wanted to look beautiful. Standing, she walked over to her large window, which was almost like a small porch in her opinion. The sun shone down on the water, and a cool, sweet smelling breeze blew in, pushing the drapes back, and gently combing through her hair.

Leaning out and taking a deep breath, she smiled when she caught sight of palm trees and the lush tropical vegetation of Avra. A long sandy beach stretched out to the left, looking inviting, and reminding her of the second time they'd arrived in Narnia, the long strip of white, and the cool blue water around the ruins of The Cair. Thinking of The Cair, she suddenly wondered what had happened to it. She put that in the back of her mind as a question to ask Susan about.

She smiled when several porpoises breached the waves, looking shimmery and diamond-like in the noon sun. As a wave came crashing into the shore, she gasped when a horse shape jumped out of the wave, going from streamlined and lupine to more equine. The black stallion with white accents shook on the beach, before cantering off. That was something she was going to have to look in to, she just had to know about these water horses, as Celandine and Dahlia referred to them.

She left the window and opened the bedroom door, hoping that there was a breakfast fixed, because she was more than ready for some food.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Edmund woke, yawning; he ran his fingers through his hair, looking around the room. Last night seemed like a soft blur of dancing, music, laughter and questions. He thought about that one question that he'd been asked, that one was rather pondering. He stared off thoughtfully as he absently tugged at a bit of his hair.

"You are going to pull it out if you keep doing that." Serene mused sleepily from where she was lying beside him. He looked over at her.

"Really? I've done this for years before knowing you, and I never lost a single hair to the habit." He countered, eyes sparkling.

"Well, you never know, things could change; you're not getting any younger." She retorted, smiling and closing her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

"Of course. Getting up at dawn and going to bed in the early hours of the morning makes even the hardiest person tired." She muttered, wrapping the comforter tighter around herself.

"Well, I feel fine. In fact, I almost feel as if I didn't do anything last night." He said.

"Oh yes, blessed you. I shall try to remember that when next I complain of sleeplessness." She whispered, drifting back to sleep.

He shook his head before leaning over and kissing her lightly. "You're trying to wake me up. It's working and it's not fair, I want to sleep." She complained, sitting up and reclining against the pillows. He just laughed softly before getting up and walking into the next room to dress for the day. She stretched and combed her fingers through her black hair, disentangling the snags she came across.

As she sat there, she suddenly realized that now would be the most opportune time to tell him, it would mostly likely be the only time when they'd have absolute privacy. She picked at the sleeve of her nightgown nervously as she thought about what she had to do. Standing, she walked across the carpeted floor to the closed door he had gone through.

"Edmund, i-I think we should talk, remember what I'd told you yesterday? There is so much I must explain an-and tell you." She stuttered over her words, all the evidence of her fear over the impending discussion.

He opened the door suddenly, causing her to jump nervously. "Yes, I remember. What is it you want to talk about?" He queried, searching her face for any sign of what might be coming. She walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling her feet up underneath her. She looked down, before meeting his gaze.

"Remember that day, the Hunt?" She asked, looking at him for signs of acknowledgment.

"Yes, I can never forget, I shouldn't have left you." He said, coming over to her with concern upon seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, Edmund, how I wish I had pleaded, _begged_ you to stay! I have wronged you in so many ways." She sobbed, just knowing that he was going to both stare at her coldly and walk away after she said what she had to say, or distance himself from her in any way he could.

"i-I wanted to tell you, to keep you there with me, but I knew I could not, I am a subject and you are the king, I have no right. So I didn't, which was the worst mistake I have ever made." She said, not allowing him to put his arms around her.

"Serene, what is it that's distressing you so? It is not your fault I went back to my world." Edmund said in confusion, not understanding what she was trying to get to.

"I should have told you that day. You are a _father_. You have a _son_. And I never told you, because I was afraid that you would do as you always do, become protective and not want to leave me. So I didn't tell you." She whispered; her voice breaking. She wiped her tears away and glanced over at him. He looked shocked, staring off into oblivion, with his own thoughts.

"His name was Daniel, and he was so much like you. He smiled, just as you do, and he had that terrible habit of running his fingers through his hair, just as you do. He was every bit like you, so very little of him was me, except for the magic given to him by Aslan from before he was born. I understand if your feelings toward me have changed, but, I had to tell you…" She trailed off, not knowing what more to say.

"Why would anything have changed between us? I will never stop loving you, though this is shocking, and not what I was expecting, it doesn't make me care for you any less. I _would've _been a father. But I left. You did what you thought was best by not telling me, I cannot hate you for what you thought was wise. So, you called him Daniel? Why?" Edmund suddenly asked, taking Serene in his arms comfortingly, letting her know that there was no anger on his part.

"Because, you always said you would pick that name if you had a son. I did that to remember you. The last thirteen hundred years were so hard, knowing you were just somewhere out of my reach." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, looking down at her.

"By the magic that Aslan gave me, after you left, my aging slowed, and that of Daniel's. Though I looked no older than seventeen, and he looked like he was fifteen, we were hundreds of years old. When Caspian and Susan had to wage war against Calormen, Daniel and I fought with them, he died fighting for Narnia, just as he wanted, and you said you would do if you could. Aslan allowed me to go to His Country until you returned, and so, here I am, it has seemed an eternity to get to now." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Serene, I am so sorry for leaving you, but, now we're together, and, as you told me, Aslan be praised." He replied gently, holding her close and thinking about how the changes in Narnia had impacted everyone, and not just him and his siblings.

"Yes, Aslan be praised."

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Eustace woke from a deep sleep and stretched, looking around the room. He had to grudgingly admit that this wasn't all that bad, and that, perhaps his cousins – No! They were just trying to get him to believe all this silly nonsense; he wouldn't be suckered down to their level. He knew that Alberta would give them what-for when they arrived back home. He would see to it.

He got up, and, out of habit, made up the bed. He didn't even think about what he was going until he'd done it. He stared at the made-up bed, and then shrugged, why not leave it? It wouldn't hurt anything. He walked to the end of the bed, sighing in relief when he noticed his clothes were still there. What he failed to notice was the fresh, cleaned look to them. He did not know that Henrietta had snuck into his room the night before and taken his clothes to the wash after he'd fallen asleep.

There were probably many such kindnesses that he wouldn't notice during his adventures here, and by the time he did, it would be too late to thank any of the people who had done them for him. He opened the door to the guest room and peered out into the hall, wondering if anyone else was up yet. Shoes in hand, as he didn't want to make a fuss by clunking across the stone and marble floors, he crept to the stairs leading to the main floor of the manor.

As he stood at the top of the grand stairway, he thought he smelled food. As he stood there, he realized just how hungry he was. Perhaps this once he could go against his diet and eat that wonderful smelling breakfast that was making his mouth water. As he walked down the stairs and through the large corridor leading to the dining hall, he secretly marveled at the beauty of Bernstead.

Potted palms and other such tropical plants, he thought he recognized a bougainvillea or two, lined the halls and stood in corners. Several tasteful rugs covered the floor at regular intervals. A thick, heavily fragranced, cool tropical breeze seemed to swirl around him, and the sunlight came pouring in from all the windows and doorways. As he walked past a large porch, the waves crashed and seagulls screeched. He stared out at the panoramic view, white sand, blue waves with white loamy crests, and tall coconut and date palms filled it.

"I suppose it could be beautiful." He muttered, trying very hard not to admit how lovely it truly was.

Turning a corner, he came to the dining hall's double doors. He walked through the open one and stopped hesitantly upon seeing all of the Bern family. Suddenly, for reasons unknown to him, he felt shy.

"Come, cousin of the kings and queens, breakfast is ready; I think you shall find the fare is most bountiful!" Ginger said enthusiastically, smiling at him and waving for him to come over. He approached the table and sat in one of the many empty chairs. Before the large fare on the table could register to him, the girls were passing platters down and serving small portions of almost everything on his plate. He stared in surprise at the now-full plate before him. He picked up a fork and hesitantly speared a small red fruit nearest him. The smell of it was deliciously sweet, and oozed of the tropics.

Putting the full fork in his mouth, he was surprised by how good this unknown fruit tasted. "Excuse me, but, might I ask, what is this red fruit here?" He motioned to another piece on his plate. Ivy, sitting next to him, stared at him in surprise.

"You can't mean to say you've never heard of oceananis? Why they're the most wonderful fruit! What else is unfamiliar to you? I can't believe you've never heard of these things." Ivy whispered in shock to herself, as he turned back to his plate.

"Well then, what's this?" He asked conspicuously, pointing to a green fruit on the large platter, cut into long oval disks.

"Now, this is a crime. You've never tasted celelalis? Celelali is the most goodest fruit ever! I love them, they are my favorite." She confided, leaning over and whispering the last bit of her sentence to him as if it was some great secret.

"Hmm." He replied, looking over his plate for anything else unfamiliar.

"Is this chicken?" He asked suddenly, taking a small second helping of the item in question.

"Good heavens! That's Jack Fruit; it's much nicer than eating poor chickens like Perdita and Angeline!" Ivy said, careful not to raise her voice when she noticed her father snoring behind his papers.

"It's a…fruit?" He asked, looking at the food substance in mystification. He had been positive it was a meat. Before he could ask another question however, Lucy walked in. He didn't want to seem foolish, or that he was interested in anything, so his questions stopped, as much as he wanted to ask what the small round orange berry-tomato-shaped fruit was called.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Lucy grinned when she noticed Eustace at the table. She had been hoping that he would be up. But she was also hoping he would be in a better mood. Sitting across from him, she pointed to the platter in front of Ivy.

"Please pass the oceananis." She said with a smile. Ivy stopped mid-pass, when Eustace dropped his fork onto his glass plate. They looked at him curiously, why he tried to bluster out his explanation.

"Y-you mean to say, you know about that darned fruit too?"

"Yes, I love it; I used to eat it all the time. It is my favorite, and it only grows here in the Islands. Why?" She asked, waiting for a response as Ivy finished passing her the platter.

"He's never heard of them until today." Ivy confessed.

"Oh, right I keep forgetting you've never been here-" She was cut off by Eustace's sharp; "Save it, I don't want to hear it."

Lucy and Ivy shared glances before setting into an easy conversation of things on the Island, like the girl's flock of peacocks, while they ate. "I would love to see your birds, could I?" She asked the ten year old.

"Of course! How about this afternoon? I could show Azure and his flock to you in the garden, that's where they live. You could see them there." Ivy said excitedly, taking a drink of her juice as she spoke.

"Alright then, this afternoon." Lucy replied, sitting back with a smile.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Susan and Caspian walked into the dining hall, looking slightly tired, but happy. Susan sat down next to Lucy. Caspian sat next to her. He glanced around the table. Suddenly he leaned forward, looking more awake than he had all morning. "Azalea, please pass the coffee." He asked abruptly, motioning to it. The young woman smiled and passed it down.

"You know, you are far too much addicted to that beverage." Susan commented as he drank.

"You can say nothing until you see this from my perspective. You are the one who has no problem getting up with the sun no matter how late the hour the night before; I however, need this to keep from falling asleep where I stand." He muttered, drinking the black liquid with a contented sigh. She smiled but said nothing.

"Sleep well?" She inquired of Lucy. "Yes, it was wonderful to sleep on that bed, almost as if I was sleeping on a cloud." She replied.

"Good. And how did you sleep Eustace? I know it must be difficult to sleep in a strange place." Susan sympathized.

Now, if Eustace had known that Susan spent two nights the first time in Narnia on freezing cold ground, with nothing but a coat to keep her warm, then perhaps he wouldn't have replied as rudely as he did. "I slept just fine, no thanks to you." Caspian leaned forward and stared down at him coldly, his expression clearly saying that he was not impressed with the boy's attitude. Susan, rebuffed by the reply, simply nodded and asked Lucy to pass her a platter.

"Watch how you speak boy, I might be lenient now, but I care not whom you're related to, if you ever cross me like that, I _will_ kill you." Caspian whispered, leaning over to Eustace. The boy blinked several times and stared at the angry man. He nodded, stunned.

"What did you say Dear?" Susan asked, turning to look at him from her discussion with Lucy.

"Nothing, I was merely explaining something to your cousin." He said calmly, raising his eyebrows and looking at Eustace pointedly. He got the message, be polite, or else.

"Yes, just telling me something of critical importance, ma'am." Eustace disliked the way they constantly referred to Susan as one of his cousins. He wasn't related to the woman any more than the little girl in dark pink sitting next to him.

"Imperative importance." Caspian muttered, sipping the black coffee again. When Caspian wasn't looking, Eustace scowled at him, he hated being displaced by this jerk who claimed to be a king. Actually, what was really bothering him, though he didn't consciously know it, was the fact that Caspian was treating him as a normal human, and wasn't giving him special treatment, like Eustace had been given all his life.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Edmund and Serene walked in, laughing. "Remember when Dez accidently pushed Joram off that cliff? That was the first time we realized why he never flew. Imagine, a Griffin afraid of heights!" Serene laughed with a shake of her head as Edmund pulled out a chair and seated her, before sitting next to her.

"Remember when you first met Dez? Now, that, was priceless. I swear to you that he never stopped talking about you for months after!" Edmund grinned, spearing some fruit onto his plate.

"Oh, he was so stubborn. You know, even when he was seven hundred years old, he still refused to believe that you were never coming back, or that you four had forgotten us. And he was right!" Serene replied, reaching for her fluted glass.

"Yes… He was often right about things like that…" Edmund mused, a fond smile across his face as he chewed the fruit.

"Well, what are we doing today?" Serene asked, looking brightly at the others. Caspian gave a groan of dismay, before replying. "_I_ am going to do absolutely nothing except recover from last night, all you people who seem ready for the next adventure can go jump in the ocean. Just leave me in peace, with the coffee." He said, gesturing to the water behind him out the open doors.

"I felt the same way when I woke this morning, but I soon recovered." Serene returned, pouring some thick pinkish-red juice into her empty glass. Caspian nodded, half listening as he ate.

"He's not a morning person?" Edmund asked, looking to Susan with a small smile of amusement.

"Not especially, but considering the late hour last night, it's worse than usual." She replied, while Caspian looked on with mock disapproval.

"If it were my way, parties would be held in the morning and end at dusk, and then every man could get decent sleep. But for some reason, the women have it in their minds that they have to be held at dusk and end when finally no one is left standing." Caspian retorted, looking around at all the women in the room. Bern, waking from all the banter at this end of the table, grunted in agreement, before straightening and finishing his breakfast.

"Well, what fun would it be to host them during the day, knowing you men would go off and leave us women? To hunt or do something else that we wouldn't be able to participate in without much ado from you." Susan said, looking at him knowingly. He shrugged and smiled good-naturedly.

"Your loss then." He muttered, quickly drinking the coffee so she wouldn't hear him. She gave him a sidelong glance, her expression not a pleasant one. "I shall pretend that wasn't said."

"Hmm. That would be wise for everyone present, I do believe." He murmured, smiling as if she hadn't said what she had.

As they finished their meal, the Pevensies, Serene, and the girls decided what was going to happen that day. Eustace broke in now and then with a complaint, but he was for the most part ignored, as everyone was growing tired of him. Roxanne suggested a swim or perhaps a carriage ride, so that the girls could show their guests everything at once. Bern even suggested the girls give a tour of the grounds, as he was going to be in his study or out in the fields, busy with the work that came about over owning such a large estate.

"We must show them the water horses!" Dahlia squealed excitedly to Celandine, who had by now returned to her energetic state of mind. The older girl nodded eagerly. Lucy suddenly realized, as they planned, that three of their party was missing. "Where are Arran, Zephyr and Gavan?" She asked, looking over at Susan.

"I believe the younger two went to go see their brother, and how he was faring after the ball last night. They'll turn up when it's time to go, or when they get bored doing whatever they're doing." She replied calmly. Lucy nodded, before jumping into the planning enthusiastically.

**~|:Xo0oX|~**

Caspian, it turned out, did indeed join them. They all agreed to spend some time out on the beach, as that would be most relaxing than traipsing all over Bernstead their first day here. They had six, maybe twenty days, depending on how much of an overhaul the _Treader_ needed, to spend slacking off. Though Caspian really only had today and the next before his responsibilities began to pile up could no longer be ignored.

They spent the day in a carefree manner, something, Lucy soon realized; Susan and Caspian hadn't done in years. After their walk on the beach, they allowed Eglantine to take them to the large stables and show them her mare's foal. While they were there, they were introduced to many of the servants and Talking Animals that Bern had saved from slavery over the years. Serene and Edmund stayed on after the others decided to go on, saying they wanted to "talk" with the horses and other creatures. Round about four in the afternoon, Lucy left the others at the manor and decided to make her way to the garden and orchard that Ivy had told her about.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

She walked up a gravel path, the small grey stones crunching under her boots. She stopped when she came to a beautiful covered gate. As she swung the wrought iron gate open, she looked up at the bougainvilleas twisted and twining around the arch. The orange and purple blooms were lovely with the late sun shining through them.

As she entered the garden, she looked around. She gasped at the almost ethereal appearance of the area. A small pond was centered in the middle, with willows reaching their trailing branches to the water, rippling it in the light evening breeze. Two white swans moved gracefully across the surface. More climbing roses and bougainvilleas covered the stone walls that enclosed the garden. Small pruned peach and plum trees were scattered throughout, giving it a storybook appearance.

As she was taking in the view, Ivy ran up to her from somewhere ahead. "I was waiting for you!" She said in excitement, though her voice was low. Grabbing Lucy's hand, the little girl pulled her down winding paths and through several more bowers of climbing foliage. When they stopped, Lucy swore that the sight before her was even lovelier than the front of the garden.

A large blue and green peacock sat atop the flower covered garden wall. The setting sun's rays turned him into a shining statue. He was so still Lucy started to think he wasn't real, until his head tilted to the side and he called out in a peacock's wild cry. She smiled when the peahens and their chicks appeared out of the bushes.

"Oh Ivy, this is beautiful." Lucy breathed, unable to take her eyes off the scene.

"I just knew you would like it." Ivy whispered, smiling with the innocence of a happy and contented child as she watched the fowl as well. "I could stay here always, simply watching them, never moving. When I sit here, it's almost like time stops. I know this is what Aslan's Country will look like, feel like. And if it doesn't, then I don't think I would want to be there. But I'm sure it is beautiful, just like the Lion himself, though I haven't ever seen him." Ivy added.

In that one moment, Lucy and Ivy became the best of friends, they shared something that set them apart, an undying love of something that they couldn't see, yet believed in with all their hearts. Sometimes age isn't a boundary when your spirits are mature in ways that are hard for others to understand.

Lucy quickly wiped away her tears of surprise and awe to look down at the child with a smile of her own. Something seemed to tell her, as she stood there, hand in hand with the little girl, that Aslan's Country was made for people such as them, and that it was just as beautiful as this. _The_ paradise, a place of ultimate peace, where beauty, majesty, and serenity would go on forever, never having a break such as wars or feuds. Something every soul truly longed for, the end that was the beginning of eternity.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

_You can't know. You can only __**Believe**__, or not. ~ C.S. Lewis_

**~o0o~**

_What draws people to be friends is that they see the same **truth,** they share it. ~ C.S. Lewis_

**~o0o~**

_I find in myself a desire which no experience in this world can satisfy. _

_The most probably explanation, is that I was made for another world. ~ C.S. Lewis_

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

**Well, I must say, I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely! Those last three quotes are what inspired the ending of this chapter, and, for the most part, the entire chapter itself. **

**I think I had too much fun playing around with everyone when they came to eat breakfast. I just totally though of Caspian as not being a morning person as I was writing, it just came in to the story. I really had far too much fun at his expense. **

**Now, moving on to things of greater import:**

* * *

><p><strong>I think, that yes, Caspian has changed in the last three years turning to a more lenient Narnian mindset, but he would've said that to Eustace. Because;<strong>

**1. The king has a very short temper {he also didn't get much sleep the night before, so already he's not in the best of moods}**

**2. He's getting to the point where Eustace is becoming utterly annoying and useless to him. It's already been proven that when something isn't up to speed, or not happening fast enough for him, he quickly loses his temper. **

**3. The little... _Eustace_ {You're the writer W.H. you must treat everyone fair!} just insulted his wife, he's not going to let that pass without a warning for the future.**

**And also, I really think that he is going to react to Eustace in a Telmarine way. And they {meaning Telmarines} come off to me as rather mercilessly sharp. In my mind, I see them as people who aren't going to let an insult pass by them as if it was never said. Caspian is simply reacting in a normal way for him, in a way he was brought up thinking. {He after all isn't Narnian, but he's trying to work on it} **

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, fine, alright, I lied about water horses not having another appearance! I just didn't see as how I could write their stay at Bernstead without ever seeing another of the creatures. {Sorry there!} <strong>

**Oh, right! All the fruit is made up, except for "jack fruit" there actually is a fruit like that, although I can't recall if that is the correct term for it. **

**I know I seemed to pass over Edmund and Serene, but I think that you as readers can make that scene any way you wish. I just felt like that was good enough. Mainly because Edmund isn't one to go into a rage over things like this, and because he _can_ probably see her side of the problem. He also knows that he left, he could've stayed, she didn't have to say anything, and you can't change the past, so why create new wounds when they both have already suffered enough from being apart?**

* * *

><p><strong>In the opening scene, where Susan "hopes Aslan will show him his value." {"him" being Caspian} That line is playing on the one Aslan tells Lucy. Remember:<strong>

**"You doubt your value. Don't run from who you are."**

**I noticed that Lucy wasn't the only one with this problem. Caspian had it too. He tries to be something that he's not, thinking that the person he is isn't good enough. I want to deal with that problem in this book, mostly because it's in the actual book, but also because it is something that simply interests me. **

* * *

><p><strong>I liked giving that little look into Eustace's view of the story. {sort of a sneak peek of what's to come} I enjoyed writing his character so much that I didn't know when to end, luckily though, Lucy wanted to come in for breakfast at that moment. <strong>

**I like the idea of him starting to feel curious, even though he keeps trying to convince himself that he's not and he only wants to go home. His soul is starting to warm to Narnia, and he's changing, ever so slowly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another thing, I can't write about the duration of their stay at Bernstead, because we're already at chapter nine, the entire story totaling 54165+ words, and it's not even half over! I need to move on, so the rest of their stay I shall condense into a few paragraphs in the following chapter. I'll give details and keep to both book and movie plots, but I've <span><em>got<em> to get them back on the ocean.**

**{Mainly because Eustace's story will re-cover everything that's already happened, just from his POV, and that will be about 8,000+ words. Then there is Peter's chapter to consider, which I'm thinking will be about 4,000 odd words. So that's 12,000+ words already, and that's totally separate from the tale I'm trying to tell! **

**Just try to imagine most of their stay like this day, except for the fact that Edmund and Caspian probably wouldn't be just lying around, they have promises to keep, {Edmund in answering all those questions} and a ship to mend, people to question and a city to put to rights {Caspian mainly}. **

* * *

><p><strong>About the end, and those three C.S. Lewis quotes;<strong>

**When I originally thought of writing this quintet, I was going to end each chapter with a quote from him that followed the plot of the stories. When the actual writing of this quintet began, several things changed, including ending each chapter with a quote. **

**So, every now and then I'll be putting a quote of his at the end of several of the chapters. I'll also explain the meanings of each quote and how they pertain to the story.**

** 1. **"You can't know. You can only _believe,_ or not." **the reason why that pertains to this story is because; None of the Pevensies can know when Aslan will call them back, why, how, or to what time. They don't know what his reasoning's are, but they do know that whatever happens, they can believe in him to carry them through it. **

**2. "**What draws people to be friends is that they see the same **truth,** they share it." **This is talking about Lucy and Ivy. They are both different ages. {Lucy fifteen, Ivy ten} Lucy though, remembers when she was Ivy's age, and how she learned to believe like that. They see the same truth, they both know that Aslan is always in control, always guiding, even when they cannot see it. So they are friends. because they share a simple truth.**

**3. **_"__I find in myself a desire which no experience in this world can satisfy. __The most probably explanation, is that I was made for another world."_ **None of them are ever fully satisfied with anything. They all want something more. Nothing Narnia or England can give them. Aslan's presence. It's just something for you guys to see if it fits into the story or not.**

**Make your own ideas for the quotes, use them in ways they relate to you! They're open for your imaginations.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**I could do a companion story, if you really want me to. I never though about it before actually... The idea has merit! In fact I really like it!**

**Yes, I forgot to include the second line Edmund says, sorry! **

**I read your review this morning and fixed that error! See, before my writer's block lifted, I had written the chapter, before publishing it, I reread it and discovered that it was {let us put the word "trash" in this blank} so I edited it, but I forgot to paste back in the part where Edmund explains to Caspian about the mist! {I am incredibly sorry for this heinous error!}**

**I know what you mean about Susan, that is exactly what this quintet is about, redeeming her! **

**And if by "C." you mean C.S. Lewis, then yes, he will come into the story again, though, not until the third or fourth book in my Star series. **

**Eustace and your favorite scene will come up! As that is a scene that Eustace and no one else is in, it will be in the chapters from his POV. **

**I know what you mean about pirates, yes they are very interesting, I really enjoy studying about them. Though be warned, I do not try to glorify them at all, Arran's true nature will eventually come to light, it has several times actually: **

**"I wished you were dead... two ships really is better than one..." "Yes, does that bother you?" "Very well, but I'll warn you, my crew will kill every one of you..." and so on. He is kind, certainly. A gentleman, at most times. A pirate, first and foremost. **

**Another thing I shall try to post chapters on Fridays or Saturdays, that way you'll know when I post. I think that would make it easier for everyone, myself included!**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, if there is anything I missed, {explanations, punctuations, grammar, misspellings, plot-that-doesn't-make-sense, something that I failed to clarify on, etc...} Please tell me so I can fixtell you about it in a PM/Author's Note. **

**Happy reading, ~ W.H. **


	10. Onward, to the East

**Chapter Ten: Onward, to the East**

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

The following day passed much like the first, except for the fact that everyone no longer had a ball to recover from. After two days' time, everyone was back on his or her feet, and ready to help again. Caspian was gone most of the day, sometimes even during mealtimes, because of how much there still was to put right in the Islands. He wanted to be fully sure he could leave things to Bern, without fear of all their hard work being destroyed. He, Bern, Drinian, Reep and Edmund spent quite a good deal of time, and a great deal of fine drink, plying the older sailors and captains for information regarding the wild blue eastern ocean that stretched endlessly away from the Islands.

Many a tall yarn they heard in return, though none could tell them something that Edmund could not have already informed them of. Many still thought that if you sailed too far east you would come into the surges of a sea without lands that swirled perpetually round the rim of the world – "And that, I reckon is where your Majesties friends went to their doom, the bottom of the wild blue yonder." A grizzled old man, too old to go to sea anymore said after he was quite filled with ale.

The rest of the men they questioned had only wild stories of islands inhabited by headless men, floating islands, waterspouts, mermaids and a fire that burned along the water for all eternity. Only one, to Reep's delight said;

"And beyond that, Aslan's Country. But that's beyond the end of the world and you can't get there unless'n you be dead."

When the Mouse questioned him further, he could only say that he'd heard tell of the tale from his father, who had "long since crossed the edge of the map".

Arran soon recovered and became well enough to travel with them, though, in the last several days they were on the Islands, he was not to be found. He said that, for sure now his ship would no longer follow them, as a great deal of his crew felt the voyage to risky to undertake, but they would wait on at the Lone Islands for his return. Edmund kept to his promise and held a court where all the men could come and ask questions of him.

Once again, the Just King dazzled men with his great knowledge. The _Dawn_ _Treader_, meanwhile, was emptied and pulled into dry-dock by eight strong draft stallions, to be refitted and made ready for her trip into the unknown. Everything had to be meticulously sorted and repaired, searched and counted, as this was most important when one is about to sail away from the charts of all maps.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

As they walked down to the docks on the day of their departure, Rhince came up, his daughter running behind him. They waited for him to calm the distraught girl while the ship was being loaded. "Have I ever not come back?" The man asked quietly, tilting Gael's chin up so their eyes would meet. "No." She whispered. "It shall be no different now, please stay with your Aunt, I love you, and I will always come back." He said, smiling and looking braver than he felt. He kissed her on her forehead, hugged her, and went over to help the crew load and stock the _Treader_.

As the Pevensies and Caspian were about to board, Bern suddenly ran up to them, shouting for them to wait. His family stood some distance back, watching and waiting to give their farewells.

"My King! There is something I feel I must give you." Bern bowed his head and held up a glistening Old Narnian sword. Small, glittering green emeralds were inlaid in the golden hilt. Edmund stared at the weapon with an odd look.

"That's an Old Narnian sword." He said, sharing glances with Lucy and Susan.

"Yes, I-" He was cut off by a sharp cry from the ship.

"What have you done?" Serene shouted, running down the gangplank toward them. They all turned to stare at her. She stopped to catch her breath after she had reached them. Edmund tried to quiet her, but she pushed his arm away.

"What dark magic has given you that blade? Tell me now! In your hands you hold the weapon of the first and last Guardian of Narnia, this you cannot deny!" She said, nodding at the blade. Everyone looked at Bern curiously.

"What…Guardian?" Lucy asked, squinting against the glare of the sun to look in Serene's direction. The enchantress spoke again, her anger unable to be diluted.

"There were seven such Guardians, chosen by Aslan himself, to protect Narnia, after you left. They were each killed, by; forgive me my King, those Telmarine invaders! They were each given a sword by a young man on a black stallion, with a large lion at his side, said to be Aslan. These blades hold a magic so powerful, that only the rightful owners can control it. In the hands of any common person, who knows what might befall them!" Serene tossed her hands in the air in exasperation.

"It is true. I and my fellow Lords stole the swords from a tomb. We were young, and very foolish, but I have mended the error of my ways. I am greatly ashamed of what I've done, stealing the property of a man who is far greater than I. I was hoping though, that perhaps the blade could be put to good use, being once more in the hands of a Narnian."

The enchantress again spoke. "Caspian, unsheathe Rhindon. Do it, my King!" Serene directed, tacking on the formality of 'my king' as an afterthought. Even though her request was rather unusual, he did as asked. The long Narnian blade seemed to glow a dull azure blue, and at the same time caused Caspian to jerk back slightly, though he never let go of the weapon. Bern gasped and would've dropped the Guardian's sword to the sand, had Edmund not taken it from him. That blade shone a grassy green.

Serene smiled as Edmund simply stared in fascination at the two blades. "What do you feel?" She asked the two young men softly. "Strange." Caspian replied, studying his sword carefully. "Power, so much _power_." Edmund whispered, touching the glowing metal lightly with his hand.

"When you have all the blades together, they will glow in kind with Rhindon, but until then, each will radiate its magic's color. That magic you feel is the power of Narnia, her very foundation if you will, linked to the Deep Magic by Aslan. If the Lords have these swords, we can only hope some horrible fate has not yet befallen them." Serene met Caspian's gaze meaningfully.

She would not imply what she was thinking, but he could feel her unsaid words hang in the air around them. Just because he was able to stand the magic and power of Rhindon, did not mean that the Lords could withstand the power of the blades they carried. Telmarines were not magical beings, nor did they possess the faith and beliefs that the Pevensies had that allowed them passage into Narnia. The Telmarine ancestors fell through a portal. Faith was the Pevensies "magic". Peter had been able to control Rhindon not because of the right he had to the throne, but because of his _faith_. The same faith that allowed Caspian control over it, though, his wasn't as great as the High King's because of his ancestry.

"Come, if the Lords made it past the Ocean, we must try. Now we can be sure. We have a heading." Edmund spoke up, gesturing to Rhindon in Caspian's hands. He meant that, since Rhindon glowed like this when near one of the seven swords, they could know if they were going to in the right direction perhaps.

"Yes, we surely do." Drinian agreed.

"Well, Caspian, your Highnesses, I know that this has been a marvelous stay, but we must sail with the tide." Reep spoke up, scurrying over to the gangplank and looking at them expectantly.

They all turned to stare after the Mouse, knowing he was right, but at the same time, they were afraid. Leaving everything you've ever known is not the easiest task to undertake. But there was something that spurred them on, easing their fears. Caspian sheathed his sword and walked toward the ship. Edmund quickly took the scabbard from Bern and sheathed the Narnian sword, before jogging after Caspian, the others close behind. Life means making choices and decisions, and sometimes those choices and decisions aren't always easy or simple.

Islanders cheered, some even sobbing, as the ship left. Bern and his family waved, watching them go with fond, yet sad expressions on their faces. Like when you have had a good friend or relative stay with you, and now it comes time for them to leave, the sad, and yet peaceful feeling you get.

And Susan had been right about the Stars, they had been with their brother, but when it was time to work they were there, helping as much as they could. And Arran, in an act of goodwill, even had several of his men help with the overhaul of the _Dawn_ _Treader_. Neerva would've followed his captain to the ends of the world, but Arran told him plainly that someone had to keep the men in line.

As they set Narrowhaven to their rudder, everyone dulled slightly, missing the tropical islands before they were even a hundred leagues from them. There is something about the tropics that causes even the most sea loving of men to yearn for them, I don't know why that is, nor can I tell you.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Lucy walked to the bow of the ship after they were well on their way, and the ship was once again cresting open ocean waves. She loved the smell of the salty brine and the feeling of the wind in her hair, hearing it whistle through the sail, there was something exciting about it. Ships and seas always seemed to shout adventure, mystery and magic!

As she stood there, the sun overhead, she became aware of someone singing. Climbing the ladder in the dragon carving's neck, she was surprised to see Reep standing on the nose of the carved and gilded dragon head, singing softly to himself as he leaned out and stared across the vast Eastern Ocean.

"Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet, doubt not you Reepicheep. To find all that you seek there is the utter East, doubt not you Reepicheep." He sang; his voice surprisingly on key and carrying the tune perfectly for someone of his size.

"Oh, that's pretty." She said, after he had finished, well, she thought he had finished.

"Wha- oh, your Majesty." Reep said, upon turning and seeing her there. "It is lovely, isn't it? A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't divine the meaning, but, I've never forgotten the words." He continued, explaining himself.

"Well, it's very lovely. I hope you discover what it means." Lucy said, climbing back down the rungs. As she walked away, she smiled and shook her head when he started back up.

"Where sky and water meet…."

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

As evening drew on, Susan and Caspian brought everyone together to decide sleeping arrangements.

"Lucy, Serene, since it's obvious that we're going to be staying on this ship for more than a day, and you will need somewhere to sleep, You two and Susan will sleep in our cabin, and I'll sleep with Edmund and Eustace down with the sailors." Caspian said, looking at Lucy, Serene and Susan for their response.

"You seem very keen on getting rid of me." Susan joked, smiling slightly.

"Never, but, Lucy and Serene can't very well sleep down there." Caspian replied, sliding his arm around her waist and smiling down at her.

"I have to beg Serene off this, she'll be with me, we've been apart too long. Don't worry, it's nothing like that, except, she is my wife, and thirteen hundred years is quite a long time to be separated from her." Edmund said, looking over at Serene, who nodded in agreement.

"Well then, it looks like it's just you and me Lucy." Susan said, smiling.

"You're sure I... can't just stay with Edmund, Serene and Eustace, and let you two keep your cabin?" Lucy said, shrugging and looking at them with understanding smile.

Caspian and Susan shared a look. They smiled, but turned back to answer Lucy's question. "No, you need a room, and so, you shall have ours. It's the very least I could do, as a king. And the best I could do as your relative." Caspian replied.

"All right then, if you insist." Lucy said, looking at them with a smile, though she was rather unsure about how well this was going to work.

"Well, I for one want to know why I should sleep in that Black Hole! I should be treated just as-" Eustace started up, but a glance from Edmund and Caspian silenced him. He stopped upon noticing their gazes, if looks could kill; he would've been dead already a million times over.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

As the sky started to brighten red and gold with the sunset, the wind changed, as it tends to do in the evening. Something one doesn't know on land, but on the open ocean, every little gust is visible. Drinian shouted for the boom rod to be loosed, so they could swing the ship into a more favorable wind current for night sailing.

As several sailors went to attend the position, Arran watched with interest. Suddenly a scowl replaced his smile of amusement. He had realized that all five of the men were going to loose the sail.

"Stop, stop, hold!" He shouted, striding middeck. The sailors climbing up into the rigging stopped and slid back to the deck. "You let your men keep such disregard of marine ways? I am ashamed that the "Royal Navy" knows less about boom loosing than a pirate!" Arran shouted up angrily to Drinian and Caspian, who were standing at the helm.

"And you know something we do not? Is that the matter at hand sir?" Drinian called down, looking at the younger man with skepticism and slight aggravation.

"How many men does it take to loose the boom and raise the rigging?" Arran returned boldly.

"Five, ten if you have men enough, but that is only on larger sailing vessels." Drinian responded, looking utterly bewildered as to how this was heading.

"Wrong, my good captain! Watch, you are all about to learn a most important lesson regarding sails and rigging!" Arran shouted to the crew. He jumped to the side, looked up at the sail for several seconds, before he kicked a derrick loose. The sail, now free because of the lack of rope to keep it down, cracked sharply in the wind, pulling the pirate into the air. He reached for the rope on the sail, a sort of handhold when the men are in the rigging, and held on.

"Now, that part you don't have to do, but I prefer it because it gets you to where you want faster." Arran shouted down, as he swung quickly to the boom. Hanging upside down from the yard, he hauled up the sail, curving the corner towards himself. The wind hissed in his ears, and the rigging held taut against the wind. Arran grabbed for the haulrope, the one that made turning the boom possible. He grabbed it and swung off the yard, falling toward the deck. He jerked the rope right before his feet had deck wood under them, and the sail turned above the crew and himself, easing into the evening wind.

The stunt had taken a total of four minutes. "Now, how many men does it take to turn a boom and loose the rigging?" Arran asked again, grinning as he caught his breath.

"One." Drinian replied, staring down at the young man with a look of disbelief.

"I shall teach you if you like. It really makes ship life far easier, and well, generally faster too." Arran said; walking back over and re-securing the derrick he had kicked loose.

Drinian and Caspian looked one another. This was going to be interesting. "I hate having other captains aboard. It is exceedingly difficult to keep them in line, as they're so used to having things their way." Drinian grumbled to Caspian.

"Perhaps he won't be as bad as all that." Caspian replied, walking away.

"You've never sailed with one before, like I have." Drinian muttered, knowing the king was out of ear-shot so that he couldn't hear to reply.

"Captain, I will not fight your position. I don't want it. Your men aren't the loyalist of sorts. I prefer my men. I just thought giving you some helpful advice wouldn't injure your position any." Arran said suddenly, coming up the stairs on his left. The captain turned to the other captain in surprise. "I continue to underestimate you, Arran." Drinian replied.

"I know. You see me as a pirate, and you have a stereotype in your mind from past experiences regarding my character. I am not like those men. I prefer the code, I obey rules, and I'm not ruthless, though I have been known to burn ships if my temper gets the better of me, but that is only in dire circumstances. I want you to know I will not try to take your position or degrade your status. If anything, I shall support it unto the end. I am a captain too, and I know how hard it is to earn the loyalty of men and keep it, when you are miles out to sea, and not a spit of land in sight." Arran smiled as he finished.

Arran stood next to the helm in a marine's at ease stance, staring out over the waves. Drinian thought about it some, before deciding he had nothing to lose by asking.

"You ever been marooned by your crew?" He asked, glancing over at him from his place in front of the helm. The deck had long since quieted, as everyone had gone below deck that wasn't on watch to eat and sleep. The sun was low on the horizon behind them, turning the cloudy sky a maroon, orange, gold and black color ahead of them.

"Yes, three times. I refused to give them our heading, and so they left me on a little-known island adjacent to Orrin. Another time it was because I had hung a man for stealing. His mates didn't prove of that, though the rest of the crew did, and I was mutinied and marooned. The third time, I myself was pirated by another pirate. Nearly died then, though, that was nothing like what happened back at Narrowhaven." Arran said quietly, looking off into the distance.

"Hmm, and I also have been marooned, though, for me it was four times. We were sailing for the coast of Gandon, the outermost of the Seven Isles, and my men decided they'd had enough of taking orders; so they found a nice spit of land in the middle of the ocean and stuck me there. The only reason I'm here today is because the land was in the shipping lanes of Gandon." Drinian said.

"And what of those other three times?" Arran asked with a smile.

"Much like your second. They disliked my discipline, and so I was mutinied and marooned because of it, just like you." Drinian observed, glancing over at Arran again. A quiet settled between them for a while before Arran spoke.

"Ever, hmm, been pirated?" He grinned.

"Of course, those were the worst times in my life. I try to forget."

"I love pirating, best times of mine. Never forgot this one, ahh, it was fantastic – but perhaps I shouldn't mention these, as I find it gives you discomfort to think about that and be in my presence." Arran broke off suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Drinian asked.

"I see a great lot of hanging ropes in your wants right now, and that idea doesn't really sit comfortably with me, as I would like to keep my life a bit longer." Arran replied, looking over at the captain with a grin. Drinian looked down, embarrassed because he supposed he did want a hanging rope. As much as he felt comradely towards Arran, the young man was a pirate, and standing next to him went against every principle he'd ever learnt. It would take some getting used to, Arran being a pirate, and his magic.

"Have you ever had someone threaten something you love, to keep you in line?" Arran asked abruptly, his hand tightening on his sword hilt.

"No, never found something I love that much yet." Drinian replied easily enough. "Why, have you?" He queried, trying to decipher the young man's expression.

"Yes. It is the cruelest of threats. And I have made every mother's son of them pay for it!" Arran said, smiling in an odd way that told Drinian that he wasn't the kindest of seamen, and that Arran was one to be reckoned with, for all his easiness and mirthful attitude.

"I don't think I shall ask then." Drinian replied after a pause.

"I would like that. I shouldn't have brought it up, making you curious, but I wanted to ask the question. Another thing, after this voyage, if we ever meet again, but that time being as enemies, promise me you will not use my weaknesses against me. Also, I have been honest with you; I should not like to come to regret that honesty." Arran stated bluntly.

"Of course not. I'm an honorable man, I would not cheat. Not even on a pirate. Now, what tales have you of the ocean?" Drinian steered the conversation easily back to common ground, just as easily as he steered his ships. They talked long into the night, about many things that seamen like to talk of. It was the beginnings of a strong friendship, although both didn't know it at the time.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

Lucy woke early the next morning. She got out of bed carefully, as she didn't want to wake Susan. She sighed in relief when her sister didn't stir. She'd been surprised at how light a sleeper her sister had become. Every noise had caused her to sit up, fully awake, ready for whatever might be going on. Lucy had new admiration for mothers now; their job was a lot harder than they made it look. She picked up her boots from beside the door and eased it open. She smiled after she had closed the door, feeling the sun on her face, and watching the waves curl past the ship.

As she stood there, watching the water, wondering if it was cold or warm, someone came up beside her. Turning she was surprised to see Gavan. "I should've guessed you'd be out here already. You're sure you never get tired?" She jested, smiling at him slightly.

"Yes, quite sure. I didn't expect you to be up this early either." He replied, looking over at her as well.

"Normally I'm not, but I couldn't sleep. I suppose the excitement will wear off eventually though." She said.

"It might." He agreed. They stood there in silence. Lucy didn't know what else to say, and it frustrated her, usually she could think of millions of things to say. Lost in thought, she wasn't expecting the ship to go down in a swell. Off balance, she nearly fell, but Gavan caught her before she did so. She had grabbed the railing in reflex to the falling motion, and once he saw that she didn't need his help he instantly let go of her.

"My Queen." He said, once again looking confused. He seemed to be breathing just as hard as she was, but he'd done nothing. It confused her. It was almost as if he didn't like her, or was nervous in her presence. He walked away, not giving an explanation. She turned and stared after him, puzzled.

**~|:Xo0oX:|~**

"So what do I do? Arran, you must tell me what to do!" Gavan said, looking at his older brother.

"I don't know what to tell you. Can't you just ignore it?" The pirate asked, glancing over at Gavan.

"You tell me to try to ignore that! You can barely force yourself to fight against its charm, and for some reason she has decided to try and become friends with _me_. I don't know how much longer I can go on before I'll either give in to it, or have to leave." Gavan admitted, running his fingers through his blonde hair, giving it an even unrulier appearance.

"Gavan, if you care for her, act on it, don't give it up, perhaps you were meant to stay on earth." Arran said.

"But what if I'm not, what if I hurt her? I can't risk ruining her experience for anyone else." Gavan said, his eyes pleading for his brother to tell him some advice on the matter.

"You're smart, you'll think of something. I shouldn't worry." Arran said; confident in his brother. He walked away, leaving Gavan no better off than before. The younger Star sighed in frustration before walking off as well. Perhaps everything would be clearer in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

**Well, how did you like it? Again, it's not my best, I'm suffering from WB _again,_ and dang it all is it annoying! I might rewrite it because there are several things I want to fix, but moving on... **

**In the opening lines of this chapter, most of the writing is word for word from the book, I embellished several of the speaking parts though, because I felt it would be slightly more in character with the sailors I've got going. **

**I rather like my version of Rhince and Gael, it's more believable I think. I mean, come on Caspian, if you were any kind of good king, you wouldn't arrive somewhere, fight a couple people and then leave. Then, if that wasn't enough you had to just go and _ruin_ the ride: **

"Of course, you must."

****"This total stranger just wants to come with me, spur of the moment, as it were! And I'm going to let him, not bothering to tell you Drinian!"** **

**Drinian has to give each of his men equal rations, and cannot pull a balanced meal out of the ocean for this guy (every day, three times a day) once they get out there! No, no, no, no! **

**One poor sailor will have to go without food, if that had happened. It's like: Darn the luck man! You're just gonna starve, what's-his-name is far more important than you, why, exactly, I don't know, he just is.**

**That is not how it's done! I couldn't move past that when I watched the film, it's a major flaw that prevents me from enjoying it there on out. (besides the mess up with Lord Bern being in prison and the way they chose to do the slave scenes. I could go on, but I won't :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, Gavan has something bothering him. But Arran's pretty sure he'll figure it out, so'm I. <strong>

**Lucy is speechless, that's a first. I always noticed that she has something to say that's encouraging or comforting, or just plain interesting to say, so I thought, wouldn't it be neat if she suddenly didn't? **

**Arran and Drinian sound like they might be good friends. No, I mean seriously, they become _really_ good friends. But more on that in the third installment of this series. And yes, Arran has a cruel side, and it'll get worse on this voyage before it gets better. (hint, hint green mist subplot!)**

**Ah, disclaimer on the nautical stuff, I don't know if a fourth of those terms are correct! Pirates I know pretty well, but ships with one square sail, not so much. So I took a creative license and made up as I went along! (don't judge and don't try too hard to figure it out, believe me, you'll just get confused)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, as it turns out, the swords are becoming a bigger part of this story than I originally thought. I like the idea of the Pevensies having a sort of magic, "Peter's faith made him able to control the sword" but their "magic" isn't really magic in that sense. If you think about it, faith is a sort of magic, but in a more spiritual dimension. <strong>

**By faith, Peter (the disciple) made a lame man walk. By faith Paul became an apostle and preached the gospel to the world. By faith we believe that Jesus Christ is real, though we've never seen him ourselves, yet we experience him through other's experiences (the stories and letters in the Bible). **

**If you think about it, faith in God is the strongest magic there could ever be, though it might not work like "magic" in the "bibbity bobbity boo" & "Abracadabra" sense. I'm going to be going more into this in this tale, so don't worry!**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**Yes, I know what you mean about the breakfast scene, I really enjoyed writing it, giving them a more, well, family side. Cause basically every time we meet/see these characters, they're killing people, trying to fight something evil, or just plain having to act grown up. They never really get to act like friends together, so I wanted to portray that, ****you know? To put it in a more modern way, they never get to simply "hang out". **

**I know what you mean about Caspian being amused by Eustace, and I've tried to keep with that, because I see that as another of this character's strong sides. But see, here is where I have a problem, in the book, yes, Caspian was amused, but then, as time wore on, be gradually became less amused, and more cynical about Eustace, like on Dragon Island for instance Where Eustace gets turned into a dragon: **

**"If course we've got to find him, if we _can,"_ said Caspian wearily. "That's the nuisance of it. It means a search party and endless trouble. Bother Eustace." **

**So he eventually started to get less amused. I think that a great deal of his amusement would come from the fact that he's never seen what a first-timer friend of Narnia acts like, and so he enjoys watching this kid. But I shall try to keep both sides of Caspian, do not worry! **

**Moving on...**

**I have seen your point on how Arran's life has been rather spaced, I am writing a story on that, trying to climb out of my WB, but progress is slow. (Azalea was spelled correctly by the way!) Yes, about Adonijah, he will return, **gasp I almost forgot to put him in the story!** don't worry, he's sailing on the ship too! About Serene and the wolf thing, I will try to put that in the next **as of now unwritten** chapter, how does that sound?**

**C.S. Lewis will return for the third installment actually, I need to show him as having a closer friendship with Peter Pevensie, so I'll have him...(stop Horses you'll give the third one's plot away!) Well, you'll just have to see! **

**Yes, thank you for your little prompt about the swords, now, as I've said, I am not sure this was the best way to introduce them, but I shall try to get more in detail in the next chapter, cross my heart! (if you don't like the sword part, tell me and I shall rewrite it for you so it's better!) **

**Yes, I think open ocean is best, for all concerned, we wouldn't want the crew stage a mutiny trying to stay on the Islands, that wouldn't do at all! **

**Well, I think I have answered all your questions! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~ W.H.**

**PS**

**Oh wow, I just read your review, I'll tell you something, no, it is not overstepping into my boundaries AT ALL! I enjoy it when readers learn as much as I do/noticed! My siblings and I all think the painting in the cabin of the _Treader_ is of Susan. I thought you would noticed the hunt painting, I haven't seen the Faun yet, I'll go back and look! **

**Interesting observation about Caspian and Edmund, I noticed Caspian had two swords, but never thought of it in that light before! I really like that idea though...**

**I know what you mean about details! I love each scene and wish they'd written commentaries just about each individual frame! **

**And yes, I was hoping to go into the story of Reepicheep, and explain why he and Arran have such a strong disregard for each other. "You mean you captain that crew of motely pirates?" (Reep) "Yes, does that bother you?" (Arran) that was in chapter three of this story I believe. I was hoping someone would notice all the details from the movies I was trying to weave in these stories! **

**I was planning on making a play on Star's immortality in the pirates story, where ten years is merely one to a Star or something, (I haven't figured out the entire plot yet in my head, I was writing out my rules for Stars, when I saw your review)**

**There will indeed be more about the Guardians in both stories! ~ W.H. **

* * *

><p><strong>Again, if there is anything I missed, {explanations, punctuations, grammar, misspellings, plot-that-doesn't-make-sense, something that I failed to clarify on, etc...} Please tell me so I can fixtell you about it in a PM/Author's Note. **

**Happy reading, ~ W.H. **


	11. Eustace Part 1

**~Author's Note and Warning~ **

**Normally I don't do this, but I'm doing it because this chapter has strong Christian elements, mentions of God and Jesus Christ. ****Anyone who doesn't want to read about that, well, you don't have to, so don't feel obligated. If you don't like it, that's fine. **

**If you have problems with religion in Narnia, then I am not forcing you to read this, you can simply skim over Eustace's parts, as they are just fleshing out his character and not much else. **

****I do not want to offend or anger anyone, I just want to forewarn them.** ~ W.H.1492**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Eustace Part 1.<strong>

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Cambridge England ~**

_**March 2**__**nd**__**, 1944.**_

_I don't know how to start one of these, never having needed to myself, until now when I've discovered some news of the __Horrible __Kind__**. **__But before I go there, let me properly introduce myself, I am Eustace Clarence Scrubb. My parents call me "Eustace Clarence", and servants call me "Master Scrubb", and I'm sure that if I had any friends worth having, they would call me simply "Eustace". I live in Cambridge, in a lovely house close to town, with my mother and father, who I call Alberta and Harold, as calling one's parents "mum" or "dad" is simply old-fashioned, and not practical._

_Now, to tell you about the __Horrible __News__; see, I have an uncle, on my mother's side, his name is John Pevensie, everyone calls him "Jack", but usually I just call him Uncle John. He's Alberta's older brother. Well, he married a woman named Helen, and then they had __fo__u-__, excuse me, three children. I don't know why I almost wrote four. Peter's the oldest; he is always putting on airs, as if he's better than everyone else, almost as if he was some sort of royalty! Then there's Edmund, he's only a few years older than I am, but he acts as if I'm some sort of pest, then there's Lucy, she's also a few years older than I, I don't really dislike anything about her, except for the fact that she never seems to act her age._

_I was told, only last Saturday, that these three would be coming to stay here while Uncle John and Aunt Helen go to America. Why they couldn't take my horrid cousins with them is beyond me. Alberta said it has something to do with money, and the fact that the crossing costs a great deal. That is the __Horrible __News__. They're going to stay here. With me. Invading my house. Invading my life; with their silly ideals of magical lands and fairy stories. Well, that's all for today. If their telegram was on time, they should be here late tomorrow, Eustace. _

_**March 4**__**th**__**, 1944**_

_I hate cousin Edmund, he acts as if he's so much smarter than I am, but he's never been that good in school, nor has he read any of the right books a boy his age should be reading. He says he wants to be a lawyer, but I seriously doubt it, not with the work effort he puts out. Besides, he reads all those rubbish fairy tales. I fail to see how he'll ever be anything more than a janitor in some place or other. _

_At least Peter will only be staying two months, and then he's off to take some exam or course or something for college with some Professor Dirk or Murk no, wait I believe it's Kirke. I'll be glad to see him go; Peter's frightening in this really annoying way. Acting as if he's done something that's given him permission to behave as if he's forty years old instead of nineteen, and then he's protective of his siblings, as if I'd hurt them or something when he's got his back turned. _

_Then there's Lucy, always trying to get me involved in their silly games. Sometimes I pretend to join in, only to prove everything they say a total and utter falsehood. I mean really, a magical land in a wardrobe? I think Lucy's parents should have her head examined. But I don't dare mention it, Alberta would be angry if she found out that there are times when I almost like doing nothing of any value with the Pevensies. _

_There are those times when I wonder what it would be like to have siblings, but then I look at the Pevensies and how their parents practically left them on our doorstep while they waltz off to America, and think, no, it is far better being an only child, because my parents would never leave me with **them.** Changing topics; I would hate being under Peter's thumb, Edmund and Lucy don't seem to mind him bossing them around, but I won't let him do that to me. _

_I don't know why they keep going on about their silly game, it's embarrassing. They even talk about it in public sometimes. Someone says something, and Peter comments on what that random person said, then Edmund says something back to Peter and Lucy chimes in as she always does. Alberta and Harold never hear, because they're always walking ahead and talking about far more important things, but I have to hang back with the Pevensie brats, as if I'll be some sort of good influence on their already muddled, messed over lives, thanks to their parents' lack of interest in them. _

_Well, that's all for today, Eustace. _

**March 12****th**** 1944**

_I hate having to share my things! If only I could treat my cousins as one treats insects, then I could simply put them in a jar or pin them to my wall when I grow tired of them. I suppose I shall have to soldier through it as Harold says. Oh but Peter is practically intolerable. No matter what I say, what I do, he never manages to loose his calm, while Edmund can be easily goaded. I hate how Peter tries to interest my parents in religion, as if God cares about us, as if God even exists. If there truly was a Greater Being, than he wouldn't have let this war happen, and he wouldn't have let me have to suffer coping with my stupid cousins. _

_Peter spends his free time, when he isn't studying for that exam thing, either reading this Bible he received in this creepy way for this random man on the street, (which by the way he believes was a sign from God that He cares or something) or talking about dumb Narnia with his siblings. He can go on and bloody on about God. (Narnia too, but not so much)_

_He talks about how he was at this low point in his life (didn't tell us how he got there exactly) and that he was aimlessly walking through the streets one day when a man came up to him and asked him if he was lost. The man then says he means "spiritually lost" whatever that means, and then they have this long talk in a hotel lounge, ending with the man leaving Peter a Bible, and telling him to seek God, and never stop pursuing a relationship with Him. _

_Peter says that God wants this in-depth, personal relationship with each of us, and that that's what we're missing. That everyone needs something and goes about life seeking after it, even if they don't know what it is they're seeking. He then goes on about how we have to find God here and now because someday God won't let us find him and our faith has to be strong in those times. Peter says those are the times God will test our faith, to see if it's solid, or hollow. I don't know how I personally feel about all this talk. There was that one time when I almost believed Peter about his depression, but I don't know now, the memory is slightly fuzzy. _

_I walked in to tell him something, (can't remember what, as I forgot it when I saw him) I don't believe I've ever seen someone look like they're in that much pain before. I actually thought he was crying at first, but he's far too proud to ever do that, I think. He covered it quickly though. Then there are those other times when he's staring out the open windows at the trees or sun, or nothing at all, just **blindly staring,** whispering something to himself. Sometimes he whispers in this weird foreign language, but other times it's in English, and only then do I realize its poetry. _

_Bloody weird poetry too. About far-off lands, wars, death, love, and other nonsense, rather like Shakespeare and Brooke I guess. I don't know where he found the time to memorize lines and lines of the stuff, I mean, seriously, he is only nineteen, and he can rattle off hundreds of verses. Some though, when he once caught me listening, he said are songs from this place he's been. _

_I really don't know what to make of Peter Pevensie. He's a puzzle, not that I'm curious about them or anything! But I mean, watching them does make one wonder at times. Well, that's all for today, Eustace_

_**March 15**__**th**__**, 1944**_

_I hate being made to feel imprisoned in my own house! I hate having to share a room with Edmund and I hate Peter! He's driving me off the blooming edge of my sanity with all this God talk! I wish he'd shut up and crawl into some dark hole to die, or, just leave me in peace! Why-oh-why can't their parents come back for some reason or other and take them away? Mainly my problem is Peter, but Edmund is a large part of it as well. _

_I am getting so sick about how "God will change me" "God wants me to love him" "God doesn't want me to spend my life uselessly without him" "God's son died for me, so I could be free of my sins" (as if I've committed any, I'm far too young) Peter talks about how he didn't think anything of God either but God knew he needed Him, and so He taught him some very important lessons about finding Him and looking for Him no matter what. I swear, it's almost as if I'm hounded by him all day long on the subject of God and my spiritual well-being! _

_Then there's Edmund. He's constantly going at me about how he was just like I was, and that I can change, I can be different, (as if I need to change. It's him who needs to change) that I need to grow up, but not "grow up into an adult" grow up, mentally, spiritually (there's that bloody word again) and that he wishes I'd either change or stay out of his way, or he'll do something I won't forget. You know he's threatened me a number of times if I don't stop annoying him. I keep up the nagging though because it's rather interesting to see how far I can go before he reacts. _

_Well, I guess that's all for today, Eustace_

**~|XX0o8o0XX|~**

_**April 1**__**st**__** 1944**_

_I feel horrible for abandoning you like that, sorry, but my life has been pretty busy, trying to keep those Pevensies in line and staying away from Peter and his lectures. I feel badly about not writing for so long, so I shall try to reinvent what has happened in my life as best I can. Well, last month…_

**~|X:o0o:X|~**

**{The evening of March 3****rd****, 1944}**

Eustace scowled as he sat down to dinner, it was to be the Scrubb's first dinner with the Pevensies, and Eustace was not at all amused. He already disliked these brats. Why his uncle married Helen he would never understand. He almost wondered if Peter was even John's son, the older boy looked nothing like John, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. But, Eustace grudgingly admitted to himself sometime later, when Peter laughed about something Harold said, that the older boy did smile and laugh like John.

The conversation soon drifted into silence, Alberta and Harold not knowing anything more to talk about. After eating in the quiet for a while, Peter looked up. He placed his fork down on his plate and looked over in Harold's direction.

"Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold, I have a question, and I hope not to sound very rude when I ask; do you believe in God?" Peter waited for them to respond. Alberta colored slightly and looked down at her lap, fiddling with the corner of her linen napkin. Harold looked rather shocked by such a blunt question, but composed himself faster than Alberta. Eustace was shocked that his cousin had the gall to ask such a question.

"Well, Peter, I suppose that every human believes in some Greater Being or Force in our lives, controlling the world and things around us. Some might not admit it, but everyone believes." Harold replied.

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant, do _you_ believe in God, do _you_ have a relationship with Him, I don't care about the rest of the world at the moment, I'm talking about _you_." Peter met Harold's gaze, wanting to have an answer.

"What have you been reading son? You sound like some religious hermit one might find in the recluses of the mountains!" Harold tried to laugh off Peter's question, make a joke of it, but Peter, seeing the need, seeing that his relatives _needed_ _something_ _more_ in their lives, was not to be dissuaded. Everyone at the table laughed slightly, except for Lucy and Edmund, who knew how important this was to Peter.

"I've been reading nothing but God's word, not some fancy book on the ideals of religion. I have come to realize that all my life I've been searching for something, earnestly, doggedly, and finally, _finally_, I believe I've found a resting place at last. _God_ is that resting place, He's the calm in the midst of this war-torn, shrapnel riddled country. He's my peace." Peter finished quietly, yet firmly. He reached for his glass while he waited for Harold or Alberta to say something.

Eustace slouched in his seat slightly, hiding his scowl in his napkin. He hated it when people tried to prove there was a Greater Being, or push their faith on others, especially on his family. He wasn't going to say anything – yet.

"Well, it's wonderful to know you found something that interests you Peter. Everyone deserves a calm spot, a "happy place" so-to-speak in their lives, I'm glad religion is the answer for you, just, don't go too far with it, not many people believe there is a God since this war." Harold replied dismissively, picking up his fork and resuming his meal. Edmund made an inaudible groan and put his hand over his face; no one ever did that to Peter and got away with it.

"I'm not talking about some Zen idea of a "happy place" Uncle. I'm talking about the relief, the freedom, the release one feels when they've given everything to the One who knows, and who understands, even when you don't. I'm not trying to spike an argument here, but what I'm saying is that once, I believed like every typical Christian. I went to church with my parents, I was taught that there was a God, and that His son died for others so that we might go to Heaven, but, until now, I never understood what that death on the cross was all about. God saved me, when I felt like there was nothing left; He literally, spiritually, mentally, physically, became my Savior. I'm not saying that now I'm perfect, I still have _so_ _much_ to work on, but I am saying I understand His death much more deeply than I ever have before."

"Peter, that is a wonderful argument, well, an intellectual one, but if there was a God, do you really think he would've let this happen? In the Bible, it says that "God is a God of love", now, would a God of love have let so many of England's sons die in this hellish war?" Harold said, looking over his gold spectacle rims at Peter pointedly. Eustace smiled slightly, thinking Peter was trapped.

"I may not understand much yet, about the world, politics, and Christianity," Peter paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. If they were in another situation, Edmund would've snickered at that statement; Peter was older than many of these people, spiritually and mentally.

"But, I believe that God doesn't just "let" any of these unfortunate circumstances happen to us for no understandable reason. If life was nothing but flowers, peace and love, wouldn't we fail to remember God, the "Greater Power" who created us? Wouldn't we soon become meaningless bodies, just existing until these forms give out? God, in my few experiences, allows us to experience the low points of life, in order to teach us lessons we could learn no other way. Without all these things, we would have no need to discover the greatest secret in life, a lasting, _eternal_, relationship with God. I wish to pursue this one on one relationship until I can no longer go the distance, and I doubt if that time will ever come."

"Look, that is all fascinating, but perhaps you're reading far too much into the stories in the Bible. What if, Jesus of Nazareth was nothing but a moral teacher? Must one truly have such a fierce faith Peter, or are you just too enthusiastic over your new interest?" Harold tried to reason.

"Are you serious, a "moral teacher"? That is something he could never be. But, if you listened to Lewis, then you would know that." Peter smiled as if in on a massive secret.

"Lewis?" Alberta queried, trying to place the name.

"C.S. Lewis, a speaker on the radio." Peter clarified, once again reaching for his glass.

The discussion ended on that odd note, and everyone resumed eating, Alberta tried to keep the conversation from stalling by talking about nearly anything she could think of, so long as it would keep Peter from talking about religion, or, anything else for that matter. Eustace shot Peter looks of contempt that the young man missed, but Edmund saw, and would remember long after.

After dinner, while Alberta cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, Eustace escorted the three Pevensies upstairs to their rooms. There were only four rooms in the house, two small guest rooms and the rooms that Eustace and his parents occupied. Peter and Edmund walked into the room that Peter would be staying to leave his bags. Edmund shifted, dropping one of Peter's suitcases, since the boys were holding all theirs, as well as some of Lucy's. Eustace leaned against the doorframe watching the three teenagers try to sort out the luggage. He hadn't bothered to ask if he could help, though he very well knew they needed it.

He then led Edmund to his room, and told him to drop the bags in the corner. Last and finally, he showed them to Lucy's room. They all looked around, and agreed silently, that, by far, this was the better of all the rooms. Yes, the room was rather plain with its white furnishings, but out the single east-facing window, one had an excellent view of the park slightly down the road. Though Peter didn't say anything at the time, the picture over the mantle was eye-catching. The boys left Lucy to unpack; promising to return after their own unpacking was done.

After Peter closed the door behind him, Lucy turned in a slow circle in the middle of the floor. A warm breeze that whispered of the coming English summer blew in from the open window; she smiled and walked over to it. Pushing aside the white lace curtains, she looked out into the fading light with a smile.

Never cease to look east.

**~o0o~**

Peter stopped at his door, and smiled at Edmund encouragingly. The other boy simply rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly in return. No matter what would ever happen, Peter would never stop being a protective, sometimes annoyingly so, oldest brother. He shook his head as he walked past and opened Eustace's bedroom door.

"Don't touch anything, I have it just the way it's supposed to be." Eustace muttered from where he sat at his desk, writing something down. Edmund knew better than to ask, knowing how it felt to have privacy invaded. The older boy tried to be understanding.

"I shall do my utmost best, but, if I may, where do I put my things?" Edmund looked around that room as he spoke.

"Things that need to be hung can go in the closet, things that don't, well, I've cleaned out the bottom drawer for you." Eustace pointed to the door of the closet and the drawer he spoke of with his pen, before returning to his writing.

"Thanks." Edmund said slowly, unpacking. The first thing he took out of one of his bags was the seven journals that he had no idea how to use. He stared down at the books in his hands for several seconds before standing and setting them down on top of the dresser. Eustace glanced up, curious against his will, trying to guess what sort of books they were.

"What sort of literature do you like to read?" The blonde boy asked abruptly, putting down his pen and closing the book he had been writing in.

"Well, that _is_ a question. I like the law, but I also enjoy reading fictional works. It's rather difficult to pinpoint what exactly I like to read." Edmund replied, hanging up a few shirts in the closet, and putting the last suitcase on the high shelf.

"By fictional works you mean fairytales, don't you?" Eustace said, crossing his arms and raising a golden eyebrow, staring at Edmund with a bored, know-it-all look on his face.

"I suppose some of the things I read could be fairytales, but that's only if one's into labels." Edmund replied. Trying to ease off a subject that clearly Eustace liked to argue over, he pointed to the twin beds.

"So, which one is mine for the duration of my stay?"

"The one closest to the door." Eustace answered, pointing. Edmund nodded in thanks. "I'm going to go talk with Lucy and Peter, you don't mind, or, you don't want to go with me?" Edmund offered, not wanting to ask, but knowing it was the better thing, something Peter would do, to do.

"No, I don't think I shall." Eustace replied, turning back to his desk. Edmund shrugged as he left the room, turning back once more, he asked; "You're sure?"

"Very." Eustace returned. Edmund closed the door behind him.

**~o0o~**

Peter was already in Lucy's room, looking at the painting on the mantle, and talking with Lucy, when Edmund walked in. "What have I interrupted?" Edmund asked with a smile when his siblings stopped talking and turned to welcome him.

"Nothing, Peter was just talking about the painting, and how it reminded him of Narnia, and how he had wanted to try to sail to Aslan's Country in the Golden Age. Remember that? That was when things were starting to go back to normal after the Witch's reign. I'm glad Amalia and Susan put you off that idea Peter, you might've never come back to us if we had let you!" Lucy laughed.

"And still I shall always wonder what might have happened had I gone." Peter said with a gentle smile, a far off look in his blue eyes as his gaze returned to the framed picture.

Lucy's expression took on a look of chagrin when she realized she'd said mention of Amalia. "Oh, I'm sorry, for mentioning-"

"Don't be." Peter cut in quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder. From Edmund's vantage point, he could tell that it still hurt his brother, but he was healing and time would only help. He silently resolved, walking over to join them. They soon relaxed and lounged around the room, Edmund reclining on the rug next to Lucy's bed, Lucy _on_ the bed, and Peter was leaning against the mantle, every now and then glancing up at the painting.

"Well then, if I was so bad, remember when you nearly killed Caspian? No? I swear you would've if Lucy hadn't stopped you!" Edmund said, laughing up at his brother, Lucy giggling on the bed, tears in her eyes from laughing.

"I wasn't going to kill him Ed, just, scare him a bit." Peter weakly tried to defend himself.

"No, seriously, you would've hit him, or, something. I really thought he was not going to live another five seconds until Lucy ran out to stop you two, and then, there are times when I think that he might've managed to kill _you_ if he had gotten to have a go with Rhindon." Edmund returned.

"Oh, when you said that you were the High King, I thought he was going to pass out from mortification right there. I know I almost did when he said he was Prince Caspian! I mean, we'd risked our lives traveling across hill and vale to find him, and he almost kills us, wouldn't you've wanted to just disappear if you had been in his place?" Lucy managed to get out between giggles.

"I suppose I might've. Though, all I could think of at that moment was that I had a lot to do if he was ever going to be worth anything as a king. I also was pretty blind to my own faults as well." Peter admitted, able to smile about it now.

"I suppose we all were rather bent on trying to live up to our reputations at that point. Though, I must admit, the only ones who really did that well were you girls. My idea of a castle raid didn't really fall through so well." Edmund commented, pulling at the fringe on the rug.

"Try, not, to mention that Ed, that _is_ something I'm still rather sore about. That time, I was very close to having second thoughts about helping him. I'd rather we not go into that yet." Peter spoke up, frowning ever so slightly at the memory of that failed plan. He tried not to think of the plan that would've worked, but failed.

"Well, Susan was not so much the Queen that I remembered, I just naturally assumed that she'd turn him down as she had every other man ever to fall in love with her. It wasn't until the very end that I realized she also cared." Lucy stated thoughtfully. Edmund was about to reply, when the door was pushed inward and Eustace walked in.

The blonde boy had been in his room, wondering if perhaps he should find out if they were talking about him and his parents the way his parents and he talked about them. He thought that that was most likely what they were doing. Since Eustace and his family talked about people behind their backs, he just naturally assumed that that was something the rest of the world did.

He stood at the door of the guest bedroom that Lucy was staying in and tried to see if he could hear anything of their discussion. What he heard them talking about surprised him. They were talking about some place called "Narnia". He listened for awhile, but against his will, he wanted to know more.

So, when he heard a pause in their discussion, he opened the door and walked in. Ashamed at the idea that he felt left out, and that he wanted to join in on the laughter and fun the three Pevensies were so obviously having, he feigned disinterest, trying instead to pretend that he had merely decided to join them.

Peter, trying to be kind because he knew that with Eustace here they couldn't discuss Narnia any longer, smiled at the blonde boy and welcomed him in. "So you want to join us? We're just going over old times." The nineteen year old explained with a welcoming smile.

"I was just tired of being alone. Carry on with your conversation, I don't mind." Eustace muttered, sitting down against the wall with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. The Pevensies looked at one another with confusion, Peter shrugging nonchalantly when Edmund did a "what's with him" gesture.

"So where were we? Well, I hope Mum and Dad enjoy their trip. From what I understand on the radio is the Germans have been making the crossing difficult right now." Peter spoke up, drifting to a new topic for Eustace's sake.

"Well, I-"

"Oh bother this, you and I both know this is not what you three were discussing before I came in. Before I came in you were talking about some place called Narnia! I don't want to get in the way of that discussion, so carry bloody on with it! And I promise I won't intrude." Eustace's outburst was so uncharacteristic of him, and so unexpected, that Lucy never got around to finishing her sentence, instead she and Edmund looked to Peter for a lead on what to do next.

"Where do we start? I don't suppose you would want to hear of the second adventure when you haven't even heard the first. And I suppose you'll also be wanting to know where Narnia is as well." As Peter spoke, Edmund and Lucy held in their shock, why was he doing this? He knew what Eustace was like, so why was he giving the annoying boy more ammunition with which to mock them later?

"I should like to know, yes." The blonde boy replied quickly.

"Well, Narnia is past the sun and across the ocean, after the farthest star and beyond the land of dreams. And you can only get there when you're not looking for it. Lucy was the first, playing hide and seek. Edmund was next, merely trying to scare her. I was last, because I believed the least, but when I thought about it the most, it was there. But if not for Lucy, we never would've found the way." Peter smiled fleetingly at his little sister as he spoke, remembering that first great adventure.

Edmund and Lucy shared glances, recalling their first adventure in Narnia as well. Edmund still felt the gnaw of guilt, but it was very faint, he knew he'd been forgiven, and he had accepted the forgiveness, he had become a changed person because of that forgiveness, and he would not waste that second chance by feeling sorry for things he could not change. The one thing Peter's opening of their story recalled to Lucy was snow, pale morning light sifting through branches heavy with the stuff, a dear new friend and a white embroidered handkerchief.

Eustace's voice interrupted their thoughts. "If this place is past the sun and stars, how then can you get to it? And "beyond the land of dreams" is illogical because there's no such place. You had better start explaining this cousin."

"Very well, but mind, you might not ever understand the things I'm going to tell you, so, Don't. Try." Peter admonished Eustace kindly, before continuing.

"We got into Narnia the first time through Digory's, well, Mr. Kirke's wardrobe. Narnia had been enchanted by a witch to always be winter, but never Christmas. When we arrived, the land was in it's hundredth year of winter-"

"Well, that's all rot and nonsense! Just goes to show you you've let all those silly books go to your heads! A country in a wardrobe, what rubbish!" Eustace interrupted, standing abruptly as he did so.

The younger boy had never been told fairy tales, but what he had always been told about them was that that they were dull make-believe things for children who were stupid or who didn't want to believe in the real world, and Eustace was horrified when he realized that he liked Peter's fairy story, and a small part of him wanted desperately to believe in it. That little bit of him that _wanted_ to hear the story soaked up Peter's words as a flower soaks up water and sunlight. But his human, logical side quickly squelched the feeling and stepped up to take the lead.

"I really can't believer you Peter, going on about all that nonsensical stuff, and I thought that you were nineteen! Aren't any of you ready to grow up and stop all this fairy world dreaming? You really must come off it before someone sees you as completely batty."

"Eustace, we _have_ grown up, more so than you could understand. I for one, say that if in imaginary world is better than the real world, than stay in the imaginary world, because it has far more to offer than any real world I know. Perhaps during our stay here, you'll come to realize that, but, if not, than I can feel nothing but sorrow for you, because there is much you shall lose." As Peter spoke, Eustace stared at him, open mouthed with shock. He couldn't believe the audacity of his cousin. He sputtered several times, before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you tell him about Narnia, and then just let him walk away like that? He doesn't deserve to know about Narnia, he doesn't believe in it! How Peter?" Edmund looked at his brother, confusion and disbelief in his brown eyes.

"Because Edmund, being Christian means I must try to forgive the inexcusable in him, as Aslan forgave the inexcusable in me, and believe me, it's not easy, but I have to try. For I was once just as bad as Eustace." Peter replied.

"You were never that bad, me, well that's another story, but _you,_ you've never been anything but the best older brother, even when, at times _I_ didn't realize it." Edmund contradicted Peter, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Ed, that's just your prejudice opinion, because your my brother. We're none of us perfect Ed, and I think you should know that better than any of us, now it's my turn to learn. As I said at dinner, Aslan allows us to experience the low points in life, in order to teach us lessons we could learn no other way." The blonde young man rested his hand gently on the raven haired boy's shoulder, slowly - slowly - Edmund smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Being a Christian means forgiving the inexcusable in others because God has forgiven the inexcusable in you.<span> C.S. Lewis

"God allows us to experience the low points in life, in order to teach us lessons we could learn no other way." C.S. Lewis

I am trying here to prevent anyone saying the really foolish thing that people most often say about Him [Jesus]: "I'm ready to accept Jesus as a great moral teacher, but I don't accept his claim to be God." That is the one thing we must not say. A man who was merely a man and said the sort of things Jesus said would not be a great moral teacher. He would either be a lunatic - on a level with the man who says he is a poached egg - or else he would be the Devil, you must make your choice. Either this man was, and is, the Son of God: or else a madman or something worse. You can shut Him up for a fool, you can spit at Him and kill Him as a demon; or you can fall at His feet and call Him Lord and God. But let us not come with any patronising nonsense about His being a great human teacher. He has not left that open to us. He did not intend to. ~ C.S. Lewis

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

**First, let me apologize to all those who have been waiting so long for this chapter! **I am so, so sorry!** But, in my defense, (I have no sleigh, so this will be different from Santa's apology) I _have_ had really bad writer's block, and that has slowed me down extremely. **

**OK, moving on, what do you think of this chapter? I really enjoyed writing this, because I love writing diary-style (I keep a diary, so that wasn't all that hard, First Person POV is though) and I like entwining Lewis and his characters. **

**As you can see from the first two quotes at the end, those are what I largely based this chapter on. (the characters quote those quotes several times, well, ok, only Peter quotes them, but still, you get the idea)**

**(the third quote is from Lewis's "Mere Christianity" Which is an excellent book! That book, which by the way is a written record of his radio talks during the war, which Peter listens to)**

**Eustace has clearly met his cousins before, but after their first encounter with Narnia, as he says in his first entry that "Peter acts like royalty" hinting that he's never met Peter before their first Narnian adventure, (that he can recall) Also, this chapter is why Eustace says in chapter, I believe three of this story, "Still playing your old game?" because he's already heard them talking about Narnia in this chapter, which is the prequel to that chapter. **

**Also, Yay! Peter's first cameo appearance! (they'll be a few more and then Peter's chapter, then perhaps a bit more of him at the end. Sadly, nothing in-depth on him, at least until the fourth book in this quintet. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, wait, one thing to settle first: <strong>

**Peter is not as weird as Eustace makes him out to be, remember, Eustace is cynical and slightly brattish right now, so he paints things in a worse picture than they really are. **

**Peter, excited about his newfound faith, is like anyone who has his life changed in a miraculous way, he now sees the world through new eyes and only wants everyone else around him to see and believe in kind. He is enthusiastic and trying very hard to make this work, because he knows that with Aslan's help, he can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next order of business; <strong>

**The third quote is what I largely based Alberta and Harold's characters and personalities on. I see them as these free-new-age-thinkers, who believe that religion is some sort of dark age, unmodern thing. I'm going to make them rather close-minded about religion right until the end pretty much. But to say anymore, well, that would be giving to story away...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, yet another thing. Peter mentions that you only get to Narnia when you're not looking for it. I want to point out that whenever, movie-wise, they [Pevensies and Co] try to look for Narnia, she is nowhere to be found. But, running away, talking, and arguing, going about life, one soon finds themselves in Narnia. I rather like that. <strong>

**Ah, and, still another thing, I like the idea that her [Lucy's] window faces east, foreshadowing the fact that that is the direction she will be going and that is why her room, instead of any other room in the house was chosen. Because, I mean really, Aslan doesn't need some painting to teleport them to Narnia, but he chose to use it as means to an end. (so to speak) **

**I like the idea that Peter was the one who pointed them to the painting in the first place, it's rather a neat idea. **

**Also, I am basing Peter's Christian character largely on my Dad. So, please remember that!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Thing With Names. <strong>

**"Jack" is typically a nickname for "John" so, I went with that, which is why Peter is rather surprised, [in Star~Crossed] that C.S. Lewis goes by Jack, because his father goes by that name as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>It also seems that there will be far more chapters from Eustace's POV, as this chapter is less than one half of Eustace's first four diary entries. <strong>

**By the way, when I do his diary entries, I'm going to do what I did in this first chapter starring him, put his POV and spin on things and the world around him first, then the way it really went. I think that will help you get a good picture of what goes on. I think about two, maybe three, more chapters of Eustace and then it's back to Narnia and regular POV. **

**Mainly because I know a lot of you would rather be there than having to go back through England's stay all over again. And besides that, all the Stars and what-not are staring over my shoulder, Arran is looking at me now in a rather reproachful manner, motioning for me to get on with it. Gavan's bemoaning his fate, Serene wants me to go back to the _Dawn Treader_ where I left off, and all-in-all I have some very opinionated and wordy OCs that I've created!**

**But I have no one to blame but myself! lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**I promise I will explain that little detail that Serene mentioned about the first and last Guardian bit. It's rather complicated, but I'll get to it! (This is the problem with writing a parallel story along with the main story, so many questions and not enough answers) **

**I'm glad you approve of my idea on faith. I really think that faith is fundamental on Narnia, so I decided to do that, as it seemed a key thing in Narnia. Faith was such a big part of getting to Narnia, so I wanted to include that. **

** I'm so glad you like Arran, I don't know if it's bad that I like writing him, or good, but I'm leaning toward good. Yeah, the Lucy/Gavan romance...I's gonna be good! **

**Ah, by the way, in case you didn't see it, I wrote you an A/N in chapter10 about your review regarding the movies and those interesting details you noticed! I don't know it you saw it, so, if you didn't, then you can go back and read it, because I replied to all of your details and tidbits you noticed!**

**Well, my deepest apologies for this chapter being so late, I shall try to work harder so the next one will be up next weekend, I promise! (Though if my WB holds out it might be next week, but I'll just have to see!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, if there is anything I missed, {explanations, punctuations, grammar, misspellings, plot-that-doesn't-make-sense, something that I failed to clarify on, etc...} Please tell me so I can fixtell you about it in a PM/Author's Note. **

**Happy reading, ~ W.H. **


	12. Eustace Part 2

**Chapter Twelve: Eustace Part 2.**

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Cambridge England ~**

**[A continuation of the previous chapter, in which Eustace Clarence Scrubb wrote five diary entries.]**

**~|0\/o\/o\/o\/o\/0|~**

In picking up where we left off, Eustace walked out of the guest bedroom that was to be Lucy's for the duration of her stay, and stomped back to his own, to sulk. To sulk over the blow to his pride and the blow to his beliefs. Who was Peter Pevensie anyway, to talk to him as he had? The blonde haired boy was too ashamed to think about it for much longer, and soon went about getting ready to retire for the night. He went downstairs and bid goodnight to Alberta and Harold, before returning to his room and dressing for bed. he turned on his side, away from the lamp's annoyingly warm glow, reminding him of the feeling he'd felt when Peter had started talking of his and his brother's and sister's fairyland.

Lying there, in bed, trying to sleep, one often finds that as hard as one tries to forget and go to bed, that one can't. So Eustace waited for Edmund, knowing the older boy would have to come in some time to sleep, he couldn't stay up with his siblings all night, they all had to sleep too. Soon, Eustace heard footsteps outside his door, and sure enough, it was Edmund.

The tall dark haired boy kicked off his shoes, and collapsed tiredly on the bed next to his cousin's. Rolling over on his back, he stared up at the ceiling. He looked upwards for several minutes before sighing and whispering softly to the quiet room;

"Totdeauna și în eternitate."

Eustace watched Edmund silently, wondering what the strange words meant. It sounded haunting and tragic. Something that Eustace hadn't ever really though about before. Tragedy. It was an interesting word, the twelve year old surmised. And it sounded melancholy. The idea that a word to describe sorrow sounded so sad was fitting. With his thoughts on sorrow and meanings of words, Eustace eventually drifted off, finally to the sleep he had wanted an hour ago.

Edmund stayed awake long after, even though he didn't know the other boy had been up. Edmund thought over everything that had happened in his life, musing over things that had happened and wondering what might've gone on had he behaved differently. He stood back up to take off his tie, wondering how much longer Aslan would make them wait to go back.

**~o0o~**

The next day was rather quiet, as Alberta and Harold were letting the Pevensies settle in to life in the Scrubb household. Eustace tried to listen in on any conversations the Pevensies had, hoping the discussion of Narnia might continue, if only to ridicule it and prove it all a complete and utter lie, so he could put his doubts to rest.

Once, he got his chance. Peter stared at him with a weird look, not as if he was patronizing him, nor as if he was angry, Eustace couldn't place the nineteen year old's gaze. Edmund scowled and told the boy that if that was the way he felt about it, then he should get out. And Lucy seemed close to tears, a disheartened look on her normally cheerful face.

"Eustace, I really think, that, considering the deteriorated condition of my sister's emotions, and the more than obvious affections of my brother toward you, that it be best for you to vacate the premise of this room. We can discuss your actions later." Peter spoke up calmly, waving in the direction of the bedroom door as he and Edmund turned to console Lucy.

"But it's my house and-"

"Eustace, I will not discuss the matter further in here, go!" Peter's voice took on a more forceful tone as he interrupted and pointed toward the door.

"I don't know who you think you are, but don't think this is over!" Eustace managed to reply as he made a narrow escape out the door, closing it behind him sharply.

"What were you doing just then, playing High King once more?" Lucy jested through her tears. She quickly brushed them away as she spoke and tried to regain her composure.

"Yes, and I do believe it worked." Peter replied dryly, a small smile on his face. Edmund growled some smart remark under his breath as he paced behind them, angry with Eustace and angry at their parents for making them stay here.

"What was that Ed?" Peter queried, turning his head to look at his brother.

"Nothing, I just wish I had a good broadsword so I might act the part of Just King to that vagabond!" Edmund replied, his tone clearly implying that he was fearfully angered.

"Calm down, you lose your temper so quickly in this world, it's aggravating. Perhaps Eustace will come around, give him some time to get used to us. You're not exactly pleasant either right now." Peter reminded the outraged boy.

Edmund nodded in acknowledgement, before coming to sit down on the bed on Lucy's right side, and Peter moved up to sit on her left. Things would get better before he left, they had to, Peter thought as he reassured Edmund and Lucy.

**~o0o~**

Later that day, for he could find nothing better to do, as Lucy was writing letters to their parents, and a few of her friends, and Peter was studying, Edmund once again found himself in Eustace's company. He sat on his bed and looked down at the leather journal in his hands. He was so tired of just staring at them, but he didn't know what else to do with the books, no thoughts came to mind, even when he stared at them for hours on end.

Eustace was busy reading some book about foreign countries and such, which Edmund found disturbing, seeing the younger boy acting as if he was a miniature adult, it reminded him of what he'd said when he was younger, about children and them never knowing when to stop pretending. He shuddered at the idea of Lucy, or any of his siblings for that matter, acting like Eustace. Suddenly, as if the boy knew he was being stared at, he put a marker in the book and laid it on his nightstand. Sitting up from the reclining position he had moments before been in, he looked at Edmund.

"What do you want to do with yourself?" His cousin asked rather bluntly.

"Do with myself?" Edmund echoed, staring at Eustace doubtfully, wondering what the boy meant.

"Yes, what do you want to be, well, what I should say is, what occupation do you want to have when you become an adult?" Eustace clarified calmly, raising his blonde eyebrows and staring at Edmund expectantly.

"Well, I suppose I'd rather like to be a lawyer. I've always loved the law and things to do with that type of work, but it's rather deep for you to understand." Edmund admitted, knowing Eustace wouldn't want to hear of Narnia, his time there as her ruler, and how he became interested in the law.

"A lawyer? You don't study very hard. If you really wanted to be a lawyer, you'd study harder." Eustace dismissed Edmund's future occupation with another raising of his eyebrows and a waving of his hand.

"Oh really? And you know about my studying habits how?" Edmund queried, his temper rising.

"I know you, and therefore, much about you. Dr. Clayborn Munsen talks all about this sort of logic and know-how in his book, _"Reading Man". _It is very informative on how to view the world and people around you, I might lend it to you if you'd like."Eustace replied in a superior way.

"I don't have time to read some quack's idealistic world views. And you shouldn't either! You're a kid for heaven's sake, you should be outside, playing in the fresh air, reading stories of fiction and daydreaming about what next to do in your childish world, not about machines, and children in foreign countries doing exercises and all that other rot! Haven't your parents ever taught you how to simply have fun, and be good at it?" Edmund asked, nearly shouted, in anger, mixed with concern for this kid who didn't seem to know how to do anything but argue adult themed discussions.

"Well, you go off and play in your made up world along with all your siblings, just don't drag me into it, I want no part of your insanity, I'll be normal thank-you-very-much!" Eustace retorted. Edmund had been walking toward the door when Eustace said that, but now he turned back around, his eyes holding a fire in them that was unsettling.

"I can't just go back whenever I want, you little brat, and neither can Peter, he can never go back, and now Lucy and I are stuck here in this godforsaken house with you and your oddball parents until Aslan calls us! Do you know how bloody long that seems to me? I have to wait who-knows-how-long before going back, I did that the last time and Serene was gone, Phillip was gone everything - everyone - I knew and cared for was just bloody gone. All lost, so. Very. Bloody. Lost." Edmund's voice rose as he raged, and then descended to a whisper as he finished.

Eustace had leaned back in shock when Edmund exploded, and stared at the older boy as if he'd gone insane, for it very well looked almost as if he had. Eustace didn't manage to catch half of what Edmund was shouting about, and was busily trying to piece everything together that he had heard, when Peter came in quickly.

"Ed, Ed, get ahold of yourself!" Peter said, shaking his brother sharply to bring him out of his stupor. Edmund stopped muttering when Peter shook him and looked up at his brother in surprise and dismay.

"Do you honestly think shouting at him will help matters any? Where's that boy I knew who was wiser than any man before or after him? Use that wisdom of yours and calm down!" Peter's voice wasn't loud, but it was firm and soothing.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just lost it like that Peter. Sorry Eustace." Edmund genuinely apologized to his brother, but his expression begged to differ when his gaze swept across Eustace sitting on his bed.

"You should be. Watch yourself in the future, cousin." Eustace replied haughtily, he was by no means cowed by Edmund's anger and frustration at him, in fact, it seemed to Peter that he enjoyed being able to make the older boy angry and loose his calm.

"Come on, Go find something else to do, I want to talk to our cousin." Peter said, turning Edmund to face the door. Edmund nodded, wanting nothing better than to leave.

"Now, what is it about you that angers my brother so?" Peter demanded of Eustace firmly. Sandy-blonde stared at blonde, blue eyes stared into hazel. Peter's gaze won out though, and Eustace lowered his eyes to look at the sheets.

"I don't know, he has the problems, I'm fine. As far as I'm concerned, all of you are bonkers. Alberta, Harold and I are the only sane ones."

"And how is that?" Peter queried, crossing his arms and staring at Eustace with a benevolent expression, causing Eustace to scowl before responding.

"A magical land? In a wardrobe? Really, just how logical does that sound to you? And besides that, all you believe is magic and true love and tons of other rot. None of it's real, yet none of you seem to know that. One day reality will knock you awake and then you'll be wishing you were more like me."

"Perhaps Eustace, but then, perhaps not. I don't think you fully understand what Edmund, Lucy and I share. I don't know if you ever will. You spend all your time trying to be right and superior to everyone else, that you miss the wonderful moments of just being a kid. If you keep at it, you'll miss God too. And that is something I loath to ever happen to you."

"Well, of all the know-it-all, sage things to say! You might be able to boss those two around, and get them to believe in your silly God, but do not think I shall be suckered into it, what I told Edmund, I'll tell you, do not drag me into your game, I won't have it cousin." Eustace replied firmly, picking his book back up and opening it, trying to end the discussion.

"Very well Eustace, but I won't give up on you, and neither will He, until every last hope as been extinguished. Therefore, I have hope for you, because there was hope for me." Peter said, his determination clearly defined by his words.

"Cousin, you have an incredibly deluded belief in God. I truly pity you. You talk as if there is some Greater Being, or, if there is one, as if He cares. Well, here's a revelation for you; He doesn't, if he did, than neither of us would be here. You staying in a house that doesn't abide your silly, fantastical beliefs, and me with mentally damaged people who call themselves my relatives!"

"Perhaps God put us both here in this situation for a reason, and I must find it Eustace, did you ever think of that? God's thoughts are not our thoughts, so we must have patience in the "Grand Scheme of Things" as you philosophical people like to call time. And I wonder, in doing things we don't fully comprehend, does He not test our faith in Him?" With that parting thought, Peter walked out, leaving Eustace staring after him but momentarily, before returning to the pages of his book.

**~o0o~**

Narnia, nor anything so profound as Eustace's discussion with Peter was mentioned in several days, until one day, when they were walking back from church, as Alberta and Harold believed that exorcise was one of the five "Most Valuable Things In Life".

A dapper gentleman walked past them in the opposite direction, but, in his passing, he doffed his hat and said to Alberta and Harold; "Cécile sends her greetings." With that small remark, he quickly moved on, but Edmund glanced at Peter with a grin, before both young men chorused;

"Urresta sends her greetings, my Kings!"

The chuckled and shared fond looks, while Lucy begged to be let in on the secret. Peter and Edmund told her about their race on Yuletide's Eve, and how on the way back to The Cair they had come across Restvar the satyr on his way home, and he had called that out to them.

Eustace rolled his eyes in annoyance as their discussion turned down paths of vague Narnian stories, but never giving anything away, it simply sounded like they were talking of friends, or, if one listened closer, a good book they all loved. But because Eustace knew what they were talking about, he rolled his eyes, feeling humiliated when a woman looked at them because Edmund was carrying on as if they weren't in public.

Eustace, for the first time he could remember, lagged behind, hoping to be unassociated with his cousins. The boy sighed in relief when they finally walked up their front path. Another thirty minutes listening to these three and he would surely have passed out from mortification where he stood.

**~o0o~**

When they had all become situated in the living room, Alberta drinking some coffee and Harold reading the Sunday paper, Eustace finally thought they would get a break from the Pevensies. But in walked Peter, his siblings following. The nineteen year old sat down and looked at the wood floor, Alberta didn't believe in carpets, "too dusty" she claimed, before smiling and looking over at his uncle.

"And what, if I might ask, did you think of today's sermon? Does your pastor always talk about love and pity and then evil Germans that need to be destroyed?" Peter asked, his expression curious.

"Hmm, I suppose so." Harold tried to skirt around the question, not overly eager to get into yet another discussion with Peter over religion.

"He's wrong you know. I'm not saying I know more than he does, but he can't go talking about loving our fellow man and having pity for all those poor Jews who are being massacred and then treat the Germans as if their the Devil incarnate, and "must be stopped at all costs". What they're doing is wrong, surely, but we cannot exclude them from God and his mercy."

"Peter, don't you have anything better to do? How about you go do something else, don't you have a young lady friend like most boys your age? I don't care if you're on the phone for hours, just, please, stop all this." Harold tried to push Peter away, unknowingly touching on a subject that was painful for the young man.

"No, there's no one like that in my life, anymore. You see, she died." Peter smiled, but it was clearly a difficult thing for him to say. Alberta looked up from her magazine, shocked.

"Oh Peter, why hadn't you told us? I'm truly sorry for the loss." Alberta said.

Lucy wanted, at that moment, to jump up and go comfort her brother, knowing that what he'd said was true, nearly, but Amalia had been much more to him than a friend. But Peter had to battle this alone this time, and she couldn't help, as much as she wanted to.

"I'm sorry as well Peter, I suppose none of us knew," And, because Harold truly was a caring man, he felt he might just indulge Peter in his arguments for a little while. "Now, what were you saying about the sermon?"

Eustace scowled at the fact that his father and mother were playing along with the older boy. Why in heaven's name didn't they just put him in his place? All this silly nonsense about God and revelations and saving lives, it was insulting to his ears. Eustace sulked while Peter talked about his experiences with God, and how he came to own his Bible. Alberta and Harold listened, but only partly, merely thinking to indulge him.

But they had opened a door far larger than they had imagined. Peter was always enthusiastic about his subject, and had always been an excellent storyteller, in this world, he was no different. Lucy, watching her oldest brother become more animated and alive than she had seen him in years, knew that this was truly Aslan's gift to him, and that this was what Aslan had wanted Peter to find.

**~o0o~**

Eustace walked downstairs for breakfast, and heard Peter going on about something spiritual from the kitchen, he groaned, not _again! _This was getting old.

"It's not sitting in a pew, but actually spending time with him, that God wants. Why do we, as humans, want interpersonal relationships? Because God created us to have a relationship with him in mind, so, no matter how hard we try to fill that gap with everything this world has to offer, we can't."

"And that's all, nothing more?" Alberta asked, genuinely interested now.

"Well, no, you have to give up many things that you used to love, drinking or money or material wealth, whatever you love before God."

"So, you're saying that if I loved going to parties with friends, and other such things, I would have to give that up completely?" Alberta's voice carried a hint of displeasure at the idea of giving everything up.

"No, you can still do those things, but, God will be first, only do those things after God, nothing seemingly big will change, but after a time, you'll look back on your life and you'll realize that so much has changed. You'll crave for material things less, and a relationship with God more."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." Alberta replied slowly.

"I know, it's confusing, but after a while, you slowly begin to understand, I still don't about many things though. But, I am only human, and well, I'll learn." Eustace could hear the smile in his voice as they younger boy peeked around the entryway into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Eustace, I was just talking with your mother, would, would you like to join in on the conversation?" Peter asked, when he noticed the other boy. His tone slightly hesitant, knowing how many times Eustace had mocked and ridiculed his beliefs.

"I'm sure he would, he's really bright you know. Such a smart boy." Alberta broke in, praising her son.

"I might, though really I was quite hungry, when will breakfast be ready?" Eustace partially ignored Peter and turned to his mother instead.

"Oh, yes, breakfast, so sorry Peter, but I really must get back to cooking. A healthy, balanced meal requires detailed attention you know." So Eustace stopped all religious talk, at least for a little while.

**~o0o~**

Peter was in the study when Eustace walked in, sitting by a window. Eustace was going to just pretend he didn't know Peter was there, until he realized the older boy was talking. Eustace, thinking he might finally have something he could use to find fault with Peter on, darted behind a heavy drape covering some books that Harold didn't want bleached by the sun. He listened, wondering who Peter was talking to. What he did hear was not what he was expecting at all.

Forget me not, as roses die,

And blooms don't last through spring.

The painfulness in hearts abound,

But still eternal love can bring

A summer's kiss,

A parting wish, that through the snow,

You will remember, ah, how I loved you so.

Autumn leaves fall in a gentle breeze,

And meet the ground to sleep

Under a cool bed of ice, the winter she shall keep.

Remember me when roses die,

And spring blooms do fade to dust.

I give you my heart, to always, keep in everlasting trust.

The years do pass,

T'will not forget the spring rain,

The summer shadows,

And autumn's pain

Nor winter's kiss of graceful death,

Will never mar the grave's agonizing request.

My love is eternal, it will never cease to burn,

You are my only love,

And truly will remain so, until the world forgets to turn.

_"Poetry? I did not expect cousin to know anything of the sort, he seems too rough to comprehend any such thing." _Eustace thought as he listened to Peter quote the lines under his breath. It was strange to think that Peter, of all people, would be quoting poetry. He just didn't look the type. Eustace fidgeted wondering just how long Peter would sit there, staring out the window.

Eventually though, Peter did leave, and Eustace came out of hiding. This was not the first time he would hear Peter quoting poetry. Eustace forgot the book he had been going to read and instead left the study, deciding to ask his father about poetry and what sort of people wrote it and why was it so important?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, I know this is short, and personally, not my best. But it will have to do, I just can't bear to write Eustace much longer, and believe it or not, his still has two or more chapters! **

**For now though, I'm going to take a break and go back to Narnia for a chapter or two, to boost my spirits and my writing muse a bit. I love writing Eustace, but it gets exhausting at times! I promise I will write up Peter's chapter shortly! **

**Did you know we only have three more chapters to go before this fic has more chapters than Star~Crossed? I can't believe how long this one is going! (it's cool, isn't it?) **

**A big round of applause to Bekah, who helped edit/beta (?) a small part of this chapter for me, she helped with that, but sadly, my writer's block is a stubborn thing!**

**Now, moving on; What Edmund whispers is basically, roughly translated from Romanian as "Always and forever" in English, "Forever and into Eternity". His and Serene's line. **

**I like the idea of Edmund being slightly concerned for Eustace, even though they don't get along, deep down, Edmund does care for his cousin, and doesn't want him to miss out on all the good things in life.**

**I like the idea of Peter recovering, but sometimes his walls come down, and Eustace gets to see Peter's real self. The one experiencing all this emotional pain and loss. **

**I don't know what else to really talk about, except the poetry is all mine. ****I wrote it many years ago, so please, if it's not too cool or good, blame it on that! I did not edit anything in it either!**

**The little bit there where Edmund and Peter refer to Narnia happened in my one-shot, Christmas At The Cair.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveFanfiction:<strong>

**Thanks for review 7s7l! I fixed the problem. That was actually an honest mistake! It's what happens when I go around copying/pasting/deleting without doing anything but a quick hit-and-miss editorial. Many thanks for pointing it out. **

**Now, about your questions and/or reviews to previous chapters:**

**I edited all those heinous errors! (I think) So sorry for those, that was absolutely pathetic that I missed those. I thought you might like that line! I'm glad you like the fact that Lucy's room was on the east, it was something that occurred to me might be possible. I mean, pretty much every time they go to Narnia, their surroundings in our world coincide with something in Narnia.**

**Wardrobe made from Narnian wood, lamppost made from human metal. Underground train station, cave on The Cair's shores. (Once you think about it, why wouldn't her room be on the east side?) East side of house/picture of ship and ocean, they end up in that ocean with that ship which is heading east. **

**I'm glad you liked all those other tidbits and things, I like to think writers have to include little metaphors and allegories and what-not. **

**Well, please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, if there is anything I missed, {explanations, punctuations, grammar, misspellings, plot-that-doesn't-make-sense, something that I failed to clarify on, etc...} Please tell me so I can fixtell you about it in a PM/Author's Note. **

**Happy reading, ~ W.H. **


	13. The Boundless Eastern Ocean

**Chapter Thirteen: The Boundless Eastern Ocean. **

**{XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX}**

**~ Narnia ~**

After two days good sailing from the Lone Islands, everyone got back into their routines. Those that had just arrived on shipboard, (Edmund, Serene, Lucy, Eustace, and Adonijah) soon got into the demanding, yet, laid-back lifestyle of being at sea. On the evening of the second day, the wind was fair, and the waves calm, so, as on most ships, sailors finished their tasks, and all those who weren't on watch or sleeping for their watch-duty yet to come, sat above deck, ready to sing shanties, or tell tall tales and fancy yarns of life and love at sea.

Arran leaned back against the mast, a faint smile on his face, his hand lightly on his hilt, blue eyes dimly reflecting the Star's fiery magic within. Drinian stood at the helm, but he was not so far away from the merry group as to be excluded. Lucy was sitting cross-legged near the sailors, Edmund leaned against the rail with Serene, behind his sister. Susan and Caspian were also nearby, Susan holding a tired Rilian in her lap.

Gavan and Zephyr watched from their place on the stairs, not far away, but not close either, their keen hearing and eyesight making it easier for them to stay apart of the group and yet at a distance that was comfortable to them. The lamplight flickered cheerily on the faces of all those gathered 'round, waiting for whatever was to come. Eustace was hanging back in the shadows, sitting on a barrel, but still there all the same.

After a time, one of the older sailors, who was busy weaving some hemp into rope, looked up to make sure all who were going to come or could come were present. Doing so, he then began to talk.

"Well, be it a song or a tale first mates?" He said, his voice soft, but swaying up and down to the rise and fall of the waves against the ship's sides.

"I know of a song, I know of some tales too. But I also have a yernin' for Captain Arran to tell some stories, for I know he knows mor'n many." Another sailor called out from the rigging where he was hanging easily from it.

"Well what say ye, Captain Arran?" The sailor, Wiverne, who had first spoken, looked to Arran, his question mostly in his gaze.

"I would rather not, I know nothing more than the common seaman." Arran protested easily enough. But the sailor from the rigging spoke again.

"I know you're bluffing, friend from the sea, because my father, an' his father before him, an' so on, have told tale of a blonde pirate with manners as gracious as a King's and mercy nearly as great as Aslan's himself."

"Really, your father and ancestors told tale of me? I am not much older than your king here, how can this be so?" Arran tried once more to bluff his way out, not realizing how much this sailor truly knew.

"More as goin' on two hundred and somthin' years. You know tis true, I can tell by your face." The sailor replied, his tone not cruel, but easy with truth and knowledge.

Arran frowned, looking out to sea thoughtfully. "Very well, tis true. I shall tell a tale, as long as you listen well, for I have seen and forgotten more than any man here will ever learn in a hundred lifetimes." Arran's voice took on a new quality to it, a harsh, but yet graceful tone, as he spoke.

"Look well to a man who binds a promise with a handshake, for they are the betrayers of men. Once, many years ago, there was a young lad, not much older than you, Eustace, who signed on to a merchant vessel bound for Gandon. He seemed young, but he was far wiser to the world and the ocean than he let on. He was a fair worker, and did his share, as well as helping others where help was needed. He was not to realize that his kindness, and trusting nature was to be betrayed by the very man he called his friend."

Arran paused, taking a heavy breath, he continued. Caspian and Drinian knew that this tale was about him, and he was explaining, in the most impersonal way he could, why he went by a man's word, and not by a handshake.

"He sailed with the crew for some time, melding into the lifestyle of merchant sailor with ease. But he was not prepared for the unwelcome reception to his magic, for he was the son of a Star, and these sailors greatly feared magic, or anything of it's like. He thought to first confide in his friend, for the man promised to keep his head, and sealed that same promise with a handshake."

"But he was a liar, and he lied as if it was a common thing. He betrayed me, ruining any chance I might have ever had of showing those men that I was not a thing to be feared. As soon as Gandon was reached, I was tossed off like so much merchandise, though less kindly."

"Not long after, a Captain took me in and showed me the ways of a trade you all know well. I learnt from him that a man's word is far more valuable than anything they could offer, because, even a liar values his word. Once that reputation of a faithful promise is gone, how could one ever make a decent living?" Arran leaned back heavily against the mast as he finished, clearly still angry at what had happened so many years ago.

But the sailors nodded, looking at one another after listening to the story. Many tales, even the ones that were fake in origin, had a truth that rang in them, and were to be heeded.

"Should we have some dancing and song now?" Asked another sailor from his place against the rail. A rousing cheer went up, and several sailors removed some small flutes or other instruments from the folds of their vests and shirts.

"The Roaming Lover!" Another sailor suggested. Serene turned alertly toward the man, looking surprised. She did not know her song for Edmund had become a shanty sung by sailors. She moved slightly away from the rail as the sailors started the song, but before they could even say the first word of it, she was singing.

_"Far away you wish to roam,_

_In a place that none should call home._

_But still, you wish to wander, my love._

_Nor sea nor sky, nor the heavens above,_

_could cease this endless, boundless wandering soul,_

_For this craving of adventure, it makes you whole. _

Edmund started when she began singing, but smiled when he realized he still knew the words. "Can you still dance it too?" He whispered, coming to stand next to her. She nodded and in reply slowly twirled around him.

_"To let you go, is an endless ache,_

_But you are free, and belong of the wind, the sky, the sea._

_I bid you go, but you must always know,_

_My roaming lover, this heart of mine is yours _

_Shores cannot bind, nor mountains cease,_

_my everlasting love for you that runs so deep."_

He smiled, dancing with her, this was almost like it had been. She smiled back.

_"Wind, rain, and desert sands,_

_Grass, mountains, faraway lands_

_Brine, foam, the storm toss'd sea,_

_After a time, you shall come back to me._

_Wherever you hither, wherever you roam_

_I know to me you will come home._

_Though your ship be lost, the snows blow hard,_

_My love for you shall be thy guard."_

She reached the end of the rendition, the sailor's flutes echoing the last forlorn notes. Edmund brought her close, bringing the dance to an end. "That was very good, I did not think you would remember." He whispered.

"I would not forget my love. Forever and into eternity." She replied.

The audience watching them clapped. The sailors who had been playing nodded to her when she looked over at them. "You played a fine tune." She thanked them. Caspian and Susan remembered the end of the song from when they had met her on the mountains in Narnia. They did not know there had been more to it.

"Let's have another song, and see if the Enchantress or the King knows it too!" Several sailors cheered, causing Serene to blush and Edmund to shake his head. But still, they insisted and another song was produced, though, this one was far more lively in tune. As a few sailors started to dance to the spirited tune, Gavan and Zephyr surprisingly walked around the group, Zephyr standing next to his brother, and Gavan dancing with several other sailors, both young men grinning as if they knew a great secret.

_"On the fourteenth of Snowbrice we sailed from land _

_In the bold **Princess Royal** bound for the mainland _

_We had forty bright seamen in our ship's company _

_So boldly from the Eastward to the Westward bore we _

_We had not been sailing scarce two days or three _

_When a man from our topmast a sail he did see _

_Come bearing down on us to see where we bore _

_And under her mizzen black colors she wore. _

Lucy was whisked off her feet by Gavan and into the dance. She laughingly joined, but soon was out of breath, unaccustomed to dancing in such a manner. Arran, who had watched the dancing and singing previously without a single expression on his face, now smiled slightly to himself.

_'By the Lion' cried our captain what shall we do now _

_Here comes a bold pirate to rob us I know _

_'Oh no' cried our chief mate that shall not be so _

_We will shake out our reef and away from him we'll go _

_It was the next morning at the dawning of the day _

_This pirate shot under our lee-way _

Gavan and Zephyr glanced over at Arran slyly every now and then, as if they were waiting for his reaction to the song. They even tried to get him to dance a time or two, Drinian noted, but the pirate captain refused with a wave of his hand.

_'Whence came you' cried the pirate, and we answered him so _

_'We are out of fair Gandon bound for Jessapoe' _

_'Then back your main topsails and heave your ship to_

_For I've a letter to send down to you'_

_'If I back my topsail and heave my ship to_

_It will be for some Lord and not 'longside you' _

When the third verse was finished, Arran laughed aloud, shaking his head in clear amusement. Which caused Drinian to smile slightly, wondering what was so funny.

_He chased us to the Eastward all that livelong day_

_He chased us to the Westward but he couldn't make way _

_He chased after us, but did not prevail _

_And the bold **Princess Royal** soon showed him her tail _

_'Oh now' cried our captain 'the pirate is gone' _

_Go down for your grog boys go down every one _

_Go down for your grog boys and be of good cheer_

_ For while we've got sea room, bold lads never fear!"_

The musicians played on for the dancers, but the tune was much slower now that there was no more verse to go along with it. Arran laughed once more, before saying, loud enough for all to hear, "I swear I was only going to give him a letter, and The _Princess Royal_ did not escape me, her new name is _The Sea Serpent!" He_ contradicted the shanty with eyes sparkling from laughter.

"It's true, my brother is the pirate in the song!" Gavan grinned, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Whose ship was the _Princess Royal_ anyway? I always thought she was made up, I never hear of her unless'n it be in this song." A cabin boy spoke up from where he was now perched on the rail, out of breath from dancing.

"A ship from the Islands, long before your time!" Arran replied, still laughing.

"Let's have another story, just until we all get a second wind, anyways." A sailor, one of the musicians, said breathlessly.

"Who's a stranger yet to speak? We've heard from the pirate captain, we've sung a song for the Just King and his Lady, who is still to go?" Wiverne called out, looking around the gathered group.

"Well, why not I? I suppose I don't know as many tales as you men do, but I've a story or two." Rhince spoke up.

"What sort of stories?" Wiverne queried.

"Mermaids, magic and the world's end, a tale my father and his before him passed down through the generations." Rhince replied. The deck quieted as he began to speak.

"Hundreds of years ago, when the ocean had been more wild and mysterious than we could ever imagine, a young man dared to search out the ends of the world, to see what lay beyond the farthest reaches, to find what all others truly hope to find. _Aslan's Country."_

"He readied a ship, bid goodbye to his family and friends, and set out with his crew of twenty men who dared defy all odds. In searching for the reach between worlds, a towering wave with no end nor a beginning, he listened to any yarn and every yarn, but no man had advice enough to quench his desire to know what lay beyond."

"After seventy-five days at sea, without sight of land or another ship, he began to grow doubtful, thinking his was nothing but a foolish fancy. But then, as if by The Lion's doing himself, the lookout shouted "Land Ho!" and surely as we are all standing here, land it was."

"But a strange and unwelcoming land, the mystic island of the Fae. Where magic knew no bounds, and death was disguised as a charming lass. It was beautiful, this land, but it was no easy place to rest. Mists that rose in all manner of color, whispering devilish things, and enticing adventures that met a man only in death."

"He and his men decided to explore, believing that they could defy the odds with their wit and knowledge. as they walked the shores, they soon came to a dark water passage through the island. Returning to their ship, they decided to sail straight through to the other side, as they were less than halfway in, a gentle sigh, like a singer just finishing her song, was heard echoing across the bow."

"Then, an apparition, stood before them, beckoning with pale hands. Her long, flaming red hair tumbled about her shoulders, seaweed tying it back. A blue and green silk dress, as billowing and soft as the ocean to their backs she wore. Walking to the rail, down into the water she pointed, with the simple, haunting words, "Heed, Look, Learn, from their Greed" she faded into the coming mist."

"All the men rushed to the edge and stared down. Thousands of wrecks, unnoticed before, were they passing over. As they sailed further into the passage, tall masts could be seen rising up from the depths. In the dim light, a figure was distinguished, perching on the yard. As they drew closed, the mermaid's long shimmering tail could be easily recognized."

"All the men pulled back from the railing, fearing for their souls. For all wise sailors know that a mer lass's greatest fancy is to drag a man to the depths and hold his soul in ransom forever. With a silvery splash, she vanished. Some saw her come closer to the ship. She called our young lad by name, and something urged him to answer."

"He asked her what she wanted, and she said that for every life lived, there is a price that must be paid. She wondered as to what he would be willing to give, so as he and his men might leave Death's Passage safely. What is there to choose from? He asked."

"Oh, many things, she answered. While they conversed, his men became wary, thinking he was becoming bewitched by the creature of the sea. Tell me one, he demanded. If they wished to live and tell this tale, they must steal the Sapphire of Edantura, she replied. Tis an easy task, he mocked. Nay, not so easy as you might think, for this gem is kept somewhere in the heart of Divandandia, she answered. That was the name of the Fae island they had discovered."

Everyone waited, spellbound, for Rhince to continue. But he simply stopped, looked around at all the expectant faces and said with a smile; "If we have fair weather again tomorrow's eve, than perhaps I will finish, for now though, should we not have more songs and dancing?"

Some, including Eustace, sighed when he spoke. But everyone agreed that the best stories are better when they are told in bits and pieces, than all in one night. After several more songs, the group soon tiredly departed. Susan with a sleeping Rilian to care for, and the sailors knowing that the sun rises early on the high sea.

Edmund was following after Serene and Eustace, when something made him turn back to the deck. Gavan and Zephyr were still there, unmoving from where they had been standing since the dancing and singing. Momentarily he wondered as to Stars and their nature, what they were like. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and walked down the steps to bed.

"I know you can hear it to." Zephyr said suddenly.

"What?" Gavan queried, slightly confused.

"The sky, her calling is getting louder every night we stay away. If it gets any worse I'm going to have to tell Caspian I'll be going away for a few days." Zephyr elaborated for his brother.

"I know what you mean." Gavan replied.

"I wonder though, if we do go and come back, how will we be able to continue this journey with _her?"_ Zephyr glanced at his brother as he spoke.

"I ponder that question as well. Tonight I swear hers was the only call I heard." Gavan whispered.

"Well, keep your mind and don't answer it, no matter how enticing it may be." Zephyr said, starting to walk off.

"You're right, but how long can I ignore it when she continually seeks me out to talk to?" Gavan muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, you might have greater success if you didn't ask her to dance for one, or stay around to talk or let her talk to you for another." Zephyr replied, pausing in going below deck when he heard what his brother said.

Gavan scowled in response as Zephyr disappeared from view, before looking towards the bow when he heard a low cry of pain.

**~|X:o0o:X|~**

Lucy sat down on a crate as things started to calm down, in preparation for the dancing and tales that were to be told. When the sailor asked captain Arran to tell a story, Lucy was surprised by his stubborn refusal. Surely it wasn't so hard to tell a story, or to make up one, sailors in her time had always been filled with more stories than she could ever comprehend.

She was startled when the sailor denied Arran's age and mentioned something about two hundred years old. Even though the idea was astounding, it was plausible. Tumnus had, after all, been over a hundred when she'd first met him, and he was "still young", if she used the faun's own words. Besides that, Arran and his brothers were Stars, and stars never died, they were always there in the sky, so there was most likely a great deal of truth in the sailor's words.

It was not until Arran neared the end of his story that Lucy realized it was about him. She felt sorry for his bad experience with the Narnian merchants, but knew that no one's life was ever perfect or unscarred. Arran's story was taken with a great deal of weight, she also observed, as many of the sailors nodded when he finished and resumed his laid-back stance against the mast once more.

Lucy watched Edmund and Serene dance, amazed that Edmund was actually _dancing._ He usually was a watcher, never liking to be the center of attention. They, all too soon for her, finished their dance, which was some sort of promise between the two, and hadn't always been a shanty sung by sailors, from the way they danced to it obviously.

She laughed when it was suggested another song be sung to see if Edmund, Serene or perhaps both, new the words and dance steps to it. She looked around at everyone, smiling at Edmund and Serene standing next to one another, Arran, his brothers joining him as the first few bars of the music began, and Caspian, Susan and Rilian. They looked very content, and that made Lucy happy, seeing that. She only wished Peter were here, and Amalia as well, then, finally, would this group be complete.

She was not expecting Gavan to pull her to her feet and make her dance as well. "Why are you doing this?" She asked with a smile, breathlessly trying to keep up as he led her through the first, surprisingly intricate, steps of the dance.

"Because, I know how fine a dancer the Valiant Queen is!" He laughed.

"I am utterly lost in this though." She replied ruefully, as he twisted her around sharply, before letting go of her hand.

"Well, you're doing fine for a beginner." He returned, though not long after he noticed she was out of breath from dancing, so he led her back to where she had been sitting.

"It simply takes some getting used to." He said, moving off between the dancers to go help Zephyr entice their brother into the dancing circle, though, Lucy was sure they would have no luck in the matter. She was right. Arran laughed at whatever Gavan said, and pushed his brother back into the dancers.

She listened eagerly as Rhince began his tale, wondering if any of it were possibly true. The idea that it could be, that was fascinating! She smiled to herself when she notice Eustace listening and looking interested as well. He would come around, she was sure of it!

The story came to a pause far too soon in her opinion, but it was late, and everyone looked tired, well, excluding the Stars and herself. Something about Narnian stories always excited her and made her think of many things. She decided to go sit in the bow for awhile, hoping to soon tire enough to sleep.

As she stood there, looking up at the night sky, she decided that she might as well do something to occupy her hands. So, taking out her dagger, and reaching into a bucket of cloths nearby, she began cleaning the blade.

Lucy gasped when the wind suddenly picked up, pushing her off balance. She let go of her dagger to keep from falling over the rail, but quickly grabbed for it, forgetting about the sharpness of the blade. She let out a low cry of surprise and pain when she saw the red line emerge on her palm. The blood slowly trailed down her wrist, but she wiped it off with the rag she held.

"Do you need some help with that?" a male voice asked from behind her, causing her to turn in surprise. Gavan smiled and nodded at her hand.

"Oh, I suppose. I can't believe my stupidity." She said, quickly explaining about what had happened to cause the injury.

"May I see your dagger?" He asked, holding out his hand. "Of course." She replied absently, looking to see if the blood flow had slowed from her slice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gavan slice his own hand with her weapon. On purpose.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, looking at him in confusion.

"May I see your hand now?" He requested, ignoring her remark. She held it out, unsure about where he was going with all this. He took her injured hand in his injured hand and interlaced their fingers. She gasped slightly at the odd tingling feeling the seemed to course up her arm from her hand. He met her gaze and smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll pass. It's just my magic; it feels odd, doesn't it? You have no idea what it's like to feel yours."

"I - don't - have any magic." Lucy said, looking up at him in confusion.

"How do you think you got here? Why do you believe in this world and Aslan so strongly? It's because of your unique magic. And it is not weak, in fact, it rivals my own." Gavan explained.

"I think that should be enough now." He said several seconds later, slowly removing his hand. She stared at hers in shock, when she saw that the cut, and any traces of it, were gone.

"What about yours?" She asked, looking to his hand. He turned it palm up to show her that his self-inflicted wound was gone as well. "How?" She asked, meeting his gaze.

"I, like most of my people, can heal minor wounds and injuries, and sometimes, if we have enough magic, even fatal ones. But to use my magic would've taken longer on you, because of your mortality, than if I did it this way, so, I did it. My blood has, as I've said, strong magic coursing through it, so it healed you faster than if I had chanted a spell." Gavan explained, handing her dagger back.

Instead of leaving, he leaned against the rigging and stared up at the night sky. She watched him, curious. It caught her offguard when he looked over at her and smiled.

"You know, you have the most interesting wants. You want to know what it's like to be a Star, and you also want to see Aslan. But you almost never want the world you come from. It was only when Arran was near to dying that you wanted for something you called a 'hospital' that I understood what your world looks like, then the night of the ball when you wanted that manor in the country. Not to seem rude, but I hated it, and can see why you love it here."

"They're nothing, my thoughts. They're so petty and childish that I'd like it if you kept them to yourself." Lucy said in embarrassment.

"No, it's not your _thoughts,_ it's your _wants _I can see. I can't read your mind like an enchantress or a witch; and I don't know everything you want. But I know a_ great deal_ of what you want. Including what you want most right now." He said with a bashful smile before looking down. She blushed.

"I could make that real someday. No magic involved." He added, moving as if to go.

"No, don't leave! I-I mean…." She trailed off, knowing how improper that sounded. He tilted his head slightly to one side and looked at her curiously, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "It is a very good thing you cannot see my wants." He whispered suddenly, reaching out and pushing a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Why?" She asked, realizing what it would mean if they was caught by someone. Susan would give her a lecture she would not forget and Edmund would do what he'd always done in situations like these in the Golden Age, though, those had all involved Susan, not her.

"I want to kiss you more than anything. I want to hold you. I want to whisper your name over and over until even the night sky echoes it. And that is something I just cannot allow myself to do."

"Why ever not?" She whispered, meeting his gaze.

"Because, you are a Queen. The silver blood of Stars runs through me. You are chosen by Aslan to lead. You are destined. I cannot, will not, interfere. Besides, to love a Star? It has to be the hardest thing in the world. To love something that is not bound by man's logic or time. I crave only one other thing besides Aslan, and that is my freedom. It calls and I cannot ignore it." Gavan whispered almost fiercely.

"Then you don't have to love me. I didn't ask that, did I? I won't love you either. I should know better than anyone not to cage or imprison a Narnian being. I - I want to take you up on your offer from moments ago." She said suddenly, knowing she wanted that at least.

"Fine. But I only promise you that, nothing more. And, try not to be swept away." He said softly, leaning closer to her. Before she could ask what he meant though, he kissed her. That was when she understood. It felt almost like a fire consumed her. Everything seemed to whisper; the stars above them, the wind passing around them. Calling the most beautiful song she had ever heard in her life. She understood what he meant; it seemed to call in a way that made you want to cry from the beauty.

He put his arms around her waist and drew her closer, placing her hands on his shoulders, deepening the kiss. She wondered if kissing someone from her world was anything compared to this feeling. Almost as soon as she thought it, he pulled back slightly. "No, kissing a mortal is nothing like this." He whispered. "I thought you couldn't read minds." She said breathlessly. "Oh, but I can't." He replied, kissing her again. She sighed when he finally pulled back; she did not like the idea of going back to standing alone, of his arms no longer being around her.

"See?" He asked in a low tone, looking into her eyes.

"What?" She asked, thinking of nothing but kissing him again.

"Every time any other man kisses you, you will think of this feeling. And it cannot be repeated by any mere mortal." He replied softly, his eyes filled with pain. He wanted her and he wanted his freedom. It was an impossible choice. He removed her arms, knowing that he had to leave before he kissed her again, before he answered the pleading in her eyes.

"Must you go? Please, why can't this be enough for this moment?" She called after him. He turned around sharply.

"I don't know how long I could keep doing that, before we go too far. I have never felt magic sing to mine the way yours does. It is hypnotizing, it was something that drew me to you the first day I saw you. It's almost as if it echoes my own. I know you felt it when I kissed you. The sky sang to you too, the wind whispered its spell. That was my magic. But _yours_, the beauty, the fire, the passion. You could bring the most powerful of sorcerers to their knees with the magic you hold. It's like the charm of a siren to me. I have to try so hard to ignore it." He whispered falteringly, once again taking her in his arms.

"Don't then. For now just don't. Stay here with me." She asked, looking up at him as she slid her arms back around his neck.

"As long as you wish." He replied, smiling slightly at the irony. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. He gazed up at the sky, wondering how long before this either consumed him, or destroyed him.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

Both were unaware that Caspian had been watching them. He had been unable to sleep, and so he thought that perhaps he needed some ocean air to clear his mind. He caught sight of them when she cried out, after grabbing her dagger. He had watched them with an open mind, until the young man kissed her. Then he started to walk down the stairs to the deck, bent on asking them just what they were thinking. A hand on his arm pulled him back. He turned sharply to face the person who had grabbed him.

Arran stared back silently, before dropping the king's arm. Clearly he wanted to say something, so Caspian walked back up to him. "Do not judge my brother. It is almost as hard for him to do as it is for you to watch angrily and helplessly. Luckily though, you have me. And with some of my exceptional, er, abilities, I will be able to explain." Arran waited for a reply.

"What can you tell me that is nothing better than he can?" Caspian declared in a sharp whisper.

"For one, _Sire_, to love a mortal and for a mortal to love a Star is not so easy as one might think. Unfortunately, unlike many Stars and half-Stars, we have not been actual 'stars' from a young age. We have been around mortals far too long. Durken fell in love with one, and since he wasn't a star before that, merely in name only, it was easy for him to ignore the offer. I became a Star, but after that, returned ever so often to earth to do some honest piracy. I fell in love. It is no easy thing." Arran paused to watch the two in the bow.

"To love a mortal, enough to give up the sky, enough to be able to forget the song that sings in your blood every night the sky turns dark and fills with stars, to forget freedom, is such a great thing. To fall in love with another Star, that has no difficulty to it, for you are of the same nature. But a human. To try to live on earth indefinitely, ignoring the call is the hardest thing. It will either kill you or you will learn to forget." Arran met Caspian's inquisitive gaze.

"Lucy is far different from any other mortal he's met. She is a Queen of Old. Yes, she _is_ mortal, but she carries a magic so strong because of her belief, that at times it is hard for even me to ignore the enticing whisper of it. All magic has a call, Caspian. Some say love is a sort of magic, I agree," Here he paused before continuing.

"It calls and everything else is displaced by it. Position matters not, nor power, refinement, character, status, does not want to answer her call, but he does not know how to ignore it either. So, he will either learn to forget, or learn to stay. Funny thing is, though," Arran moved to go.

"What?" Caspian queried.

"He's right. She will never be the same after doing this with a Star. Any man who kisses her will make her remember this moment, no matter how she tries to forget. Azalea told me something like that too. She tried to let another man court her, when she thought that I was just like any common sailor. But every time, she thought of me. She hates me for it, but at the same time, she can't stop loving me." Arran's gaze traveled to Gavan and Lucy before drifting back to Caspian. Then he walked away.

Caspian was left alone watching them, with thoughts he did not know how to answer.

**{XXXXXXXXX}**

"You must stop; it is hard enough to stand here, so please, no more wanting things that cannot be." Gavan whispered, looking down at Lucy.

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

"If you want to kiss me again, just ask; don't think it, because I want to act on selfish impulse. And I cannot."

"You told me not to use the word 'think' or 'thought' and yet you are." Lucy accused.

"I know, but for some reason, I can see what you want, almost as if you were saying it, every single thing." He replied, brushing her hair back against the breeze.

"Then answer them. Don't wait for me to ask." She said softly.

"Fine." He said, kissing her again. After several seconds passed though, he pulled back, knowing he had to stop.

"I cannot keep doing this. But there is something about you that makes me want to try, to try to ignore everything and just think only of you. Pity this isn't the Golden Age. If it were, I would have nearly as much standing as a king or noble. But it isn't, so I mustn't dwell on that. Good evening, my queen." He nodded and moved to leave.

"Say my name, without any title. Say it." She asked, watching him.

"Good evening, _Lucy_." He looked at her as he spoke, before walking away. Now that he was gone, only did everything start to sink in. She sighed and leaned against the railing, staring up at the stars, her eyes shining with wonder. He said he wouldn't fall in love, but she might.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, tell me what you think! This is part what I wrote over the week, part what I wrote before I even really started Shooting Stars. (most of the Gavan/Lucy part, I mean) I don't know what much there is to tell about this chapter, so I'll start with the basics:**

**The first song sung, the one Serene and Edmund danced to, well, the third verse was in Star~Crossed, I don't know if any of you remember that or not, so I'm mentioning it again. Those other two verses are the rest of the poem I mentioned in that chapter about "not being very Narnian" I changed most of the words to better fit Narnia, as I didn't want to take the time and write several new verses. I completely own that song, it is called "The Roamer". (already mentioned this in SC, but whatevs)**

**The second song is actually a real shanty, but I changed various words, such as February to "Snow Brice" and London to "Gandon" and Callao to "Jessapoe". (Gandon and Jessapoe are places in Narnia I created especially for my fanfics)**

**About Rhince's story, all I can really say is, _Remember It!_ (for later chapters, of course) Divandandia is going to come up in the near Narnian future! **

**Now, about the Gavan/Lucy thing. So far, he's not talking about love, in that sense. He is merely talking of attraction. Lucy doesn't really know what love is, she's never been in a relationship before, so all this is new. **

**Love it/hate it, tell me about your opinions in a review, feedback please, if no one likes it {i.e. Thinks this is too soon, tell me, we'll talk and I might rewrite the chapter} **

**I don't know what else to say really, except, if you need me to clarify - on anything - I will PM you or get back to you in my next A/N. **

**Remember, this was written during a period of extreme "lack-of-inspiration-ness", so it might not be all that great!**

**I promise to eventually get to Serene! (next chapter, I swear!)**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, big - no HUGE - thanks, (and everything else!) to those authors and readers out there who were so kind as to spend time writing, sometimes over a hundred word reviews, to keep me going, and to help me get back into the spirit of things! <strong>

**You guys, having readers like you means the world, and I want you to know that that sort of caring, is what would keep even the most derelict of authors charging ahead into new frontiers of writing! I was touched by that sort of caring, you made me realize once again, why I started writing in the first place. **

**Not to be popular, amazing, or cool, but to use my abilities for the best, and to not worry about the small things, because perhaps I've touched someone someway, and will never know it, but I have, and that idea is great. Thank you ya'll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, <strong>**if there is anything I missed, {explanations, punctuations, grammar, misspellings, plot-that-doesn't-make-sense, something that I failed to clarify on, etc...} Please tell me so I can fix/tell you about it in a PM/Author's Note.**

**Happy reading,**

**W.H. **


End file.
